False Alarm
by sillygenie
Summary: Gene is hot, Alex gets what we know she wants and they both get Eton Mess - oh, and Ray, Chris and Shaz get a mystery to solve.  Set shortly after 3.2. M rated with lots of fun and fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

False Alarm

I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.

Bit of PWP as my first attempt at M-rated writing. Set shortly after 3.2, for reasons which soon become apparent.

A deprived mind.

Alex giggled to herself as she looked in the mirror. She really must have a depraved mind to think up this caper. A plan this brazen could truly only have come on the back of copious amounts of alcohol - two bottles of red liberally spiked with jealousy and seasoned with desire if she was being precise.

The green-eyed monster had started growling the instant that pastel damsel had launched her lips at Gene's. The all enveloping arm he'd curved round Elaine's back had left Alex in no doubt if she didn't act soon Gene would be ringing the number Elaine Downing had patted into his top pocket. The thought of having to spend evenings watching that perfectly preened woman fawn over her Guv had given Alex a sinking feeling in her stomach the like of which she'd not had since she was a teenager.

888888888888888888888888888

Considering the kissing incident, that night Alex's dreams had begun well: Gene - looking even more drop-dead gorgeous than usual (courtesy of a close shave and dark purple open-necked shirt) was wearing that sultry pout that made her just want to kiss his face off.

But the dream had turned when he'd fallen backwards onto a mound of fluffy pink cushions closely followed by Elaine wearing nothing but a sugar sweet smile and a candy pink camisole. Nightmare.

What was even more galling to Alex was that she'd only recently - the night before - dreamt of him, al la Billie Joel, singing 'Uptown Girl' to her. It was this dream which had woken Alex to the fact that, infuriating though he was, Gene was as sexy as hell. And as well as fancying the pants off him (if she was honest) she was just a little in love and in awe of him. Well as much as she was going to admit to herself at the moment.

888888888888888888888888888

Work that day had involved a gruesome murder followed by an emotional trip to inform the relatives, throughout which she'd had to fight the urge to give him a spectacular, and long overdue, demonstration of how he made her feel. But wishing aside, however much she was tempted to she could hardly grab him by the lapels and thrust her tongue down his throat in places like the morgue.

Being in tantalising proximity to the object of her desire; knowing that the time to let him know was running out, had made it a stand out awful day. When she wasn't attempting to concentrate on work (or day-dreaming about ravishing him on the spot) she was continually plagued by images of him and Elaine entwined together.

888888888888888888888888888

The working day ended with beer o'clock at CID's usual, Luigi's.

Alex had sat with the team, toying with the stem of her glass, inwardly sighing. This should have been the time for her to brush her hand close to his thigh, lean in a little closer as he talked, gaze into those beautiful eyes of his, egg him on - but instead Ray was going on about 'that' kiss from 'that' woman.

'Don't know how you did it Guv. Did you see her hands? Skin like silk. Just imagine what hands like them could do to you. Aren't you going to ring her? You're on a promise there.'

She'd cast a look at Gene only to see him fumbling in his top pocket, obviously looking for the phone number. She'd smiled a weak smile that probably did nothing to hide her inner devastation and stood up. Needing a quick escape, she'd mumbled her goodnight.

'Need an early night. Feeling a little bit sick.'

She'd climbed the stairs to her flat battling the tears welling in her eyes. There were two bottles of red in her cupboard and her battered ego had a date with both of them.

By the time she was looking at the bottom of the first bottle of red she'd convinced herself he wouldn't go for Miss Fluffy if only he knew he could have her instead. Christ, she was gorgeous wasn't she? He'd made comment enough times. He was always copping a sly look at her arse or gazing down at her cleavage when he thought she wasn't looking - if only she could let him know how she felt before he went on a date with Elaine.

Half way through the second bottle she'd hatched her plan. The direct approach was best. Men, she told herself, appreciate honesty. Gene, she giggled at the thought, would especially appreciate this kind of honesty. Miss Fluffy could go back to fluffyville: Alex Drake wasn't a detective for nothing. She had ammunition.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

False Alarm

I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.

Skiving.

First thing in the morning she'd rung in sick. Admittedly opening the second bottle hadn't been a good idea, but she'd set the seeds of a stomach upset last night, and the effects of the extra wine gave credence to her voice on the phone. Gene might be annoyed at her sudden absence but he would believe her story, for now, and if everything went to plan he'd forgive her. Just this once.

She surveyed herself in the mirror. This would definitely do the trick. She'd spent most of the morning either tidying up or in the kitchen, and the afternoon in the bathroom, pampering herself. Elaine may have the hands but Alex knew a trick or two about how to make her entire body feel like silk and smell and taste divine, well at least to Gene. The few drops she'd added to the bathwater were destined to enhance his interest.

In her bedroom she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the daring of her outfit. Her tight satin skirt was just long enough to cover her modesty. She matched the skirt with a pair of black patent shoes with heels to die for and lace-topped stockings so sheer they were no more than a whisper on her legs. She turned to check the straightness of her back seam. Yes definitely slutty. That simple line lengthening her already long legs was sure to impress him. Then there was her matching blouse, tight around her bust and unbuttoned almost to her navel and showing a black lace bra that only enhanced her assets. If Gene had had to draw breath when he saw the red bodice she'd worn in the vault then this little lace cleavage enhancing number would have him panting like an asthmatic in a smoking den. She just needed a couple of additions to complete the outfit, but they could wait for later.

The electrics had been playing about all day so she'd had to arrange for Luigi to cook the food she'd prepared, just in case, but now, at five o'clock, she was all done. Music set, outfit on and the food delivery arranged with Luigi, so she could relax. Well that was the theory anyway.

She soon found that being busy had kept her nerves at bay. Finding herself with nothing to do she realised that her head was still throbbing from the night before. There was still half a bottle of wine on the side - hair of the dog mixed with Dutch courage? Just what she needed.

Three glasses later, and she was feeling suddenly tired. There was still a while before she needed to implement the next stage of her plan. Perhaps she should have a little sleep?

She lay back on the red sheets. Her head swam. The effects of the wine no doubt. Oh, well, she had about an hour to go. A little lie down and she'd be right as rain.

She hoped everything would go well. Christ at least he would be flattered she'd gone to the trouble for him. She giggled, stifling a hiccup. She wondered what would happen. Would they end up here, in her bed, together? And if they did, what would he be like? And what would he like?

Her drunken mind pondered his personality. Alpha male. Strong, kind. Someone who enjoyed being in charge, in control. It was just one of the things that made him so infuriatingly attractive. But what if he were one of those men who spend so much time leading from the front they got their kicks from having a woman dominate them in bed? He seemed to like it when Elaine took the initiative. Well if that's what he wanted, she could do that, take the lead. She giggled again. She could handcuff him to the bed, give him no choice. Now where were those handcuffs - those plastic joke ones she'd confiscated from Chris and Ray the other week?


	3. Chapter 3

False Alarm

I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.

Okay, this is where it gets a little more mature. Don't read if easily offended.

Naughty Alex

Answer... In her drawer. She leaned over on her front and extracted them from her bedside cabinet. Naughty, naughty Alex. She could put one half round her wrist, like so, and the other round his. She could pretend she was attaching them to each other. Then, yes, she'd cuff him to her bed, leaning over him so he'd get a good eyeful of breast. She imagined running her nipple down his face. She felt it harden with the thought of the slight abrasion his stubble would give her sensitive bud. She'd tease his mouth with it. Swing it over that his tight-lipped pout, tempting him to flick out his tongue to taste her, to draw her into his warm wet mouth. Yes that would distract him alright. Her right hand was already pinching her nipple, imagining his teeth gently grazing it.

No. Naughty Alex. Next your hands will be straying between your legs searching for relief and any pleasure today should really be shared with Gene. Alex, my girl, she told herself, you should be restrained. Drunkenly she reached up to the bedpost and clamped the second half around the post. That would make sure she wouldn't pop her cork before he came. She giggled again. She still had her other hand free. Anyway these cuffs were easy to get out of when you knew the trick. Plastic crap. Tat. But how would she cuff both of Gene's hands?

She imagined him being slightly annoyed to find she'd cuffed him to the bed. Especially at first. She'd probably have to do something pretty drastic like unbuckling his trousers to get him thinking it was a good idea. But going directly for his cock was like eating desert before the starter. She knew better than that. Far better to tease and savour the moment. She imagined her slow assault on his body. Shirt buttons, undo, chest caress, chest lick - small circles, just to taste - she wondered how he'd taste, how he'd feel. Would he enjoy it if she circled his nipples with her tongue and took them into her mouth, gently nibbling them?

Yes, she was sure he'd like that. Her tongue lingering down his sternum, down his middle to his waist, her eyes on his as she circled his belly button with her tongue, probing it, lips teasing out the hair descending his stomach. Her mouth leaving long wet trails across him, heightened by her warm breath. Yes. She was sure he'd like that too. Then she'd grab big wide smiling mouthfuls of flesh and suck gently as she watched his reaction as she popped his button and unzipped his trousers, all the while working lower and lower. She imagined his face as he tried to stop his hips bucking wildly. She imagined him groaning loudly as she pulled his boxers down and let his cock spring free…

Oh, dear. Naughty Alex, and perhaps though, giving control to her wouldn't be Gene's cup of tea. Perhaps he'd like to stay in command. Perhaps he'd like her to be the one handcuffed to the bed. Perhaps _she'd_ like to be the one handcuffed to the bed, letting him run his gloved hand down the length of her body. Two sets of cuffs, restraining her so every sensation was laced with erotic danger, making her beg for his touch, lower….

Naughty Alex. She woke with one hand semi-cuffed, resting between her legs - the other handcuffed to the bed.

God what time was it? It was almost dark. She glanced at her alarm clock.7.00pm. Brilliant timing. With her missing today he'd still be at work, brooding in his office. The others should be long gone - she reached over and picked up the phone with her one free hand dialled his number.

'Gene,' she whispered, 'Gene, I'm at home, please, it's important, I was w -'

'- Drake, what the hell are you doing?'

Luigi puffed up the stairs, feeling the wall in the dim light. Bloody electrics. They had been going on and off all through the day. Alex had come to him earlier nearly in tears because her oven wasn't working and the romantic meal she was cooking wouldn't cook. She'd kissed him on the forehead when he'd told her his ovens ran on gas and that he'd try and find time to cook the little meal for two she'd already prepared. Now he needed to tell her all was well only it would be done an hour later than he'd originally planned because one of his chefs hadn't put it in at the right time. He raised his hand to knock…

Knock knock….

"There's someone aaa…' Alex attempted to get up, forgetting the cuff around her wrist tethering her to the bed. 'Aaaggh!' She cried as the plastic cut into her wrist. It was a small cry but shrill, more annoyance than pain, but her sudden yank had jerked the bed making it bang into the bedside cabinet causing the phone to slide heavily onto the floor and disconnect the line. She could only imagine what Gene had thought, what he had heard. Christ, what had she said? She squeezed the cuff to release it. Nothing. Bugger. She tried again and again. Desperation quickly setting in. She needed to free herself and get the phone back so she could explain to him. She pulled and tried squeezing different parts of the cuffs together, cursing the thing, and herself for having the idea - but the thing wouldn't shift. She was firmly attached to the bed.

Luigi could have sworn he heard a small scream, but there was nothing after that but some mild cursing. Ah, women he thought. Women and their wardrobe malfunctions. She obviously wasn't ready, and there was no sigh of the gentleman caller she was expecting. He bent down to shout through the letter box.

'Seniora Drake, you okay in there?' He heard more cursing. He continued slightly embarrassed. 'The food will be an hour late. So sorry. I'll bring it up personally. Mix up in the kitchen. So sorry again. I go, customers waiting.'

In his office at CID Gene leapt to his feet, his one thought to get to Alex as soon as he could. Christ only knew what was happening at her place. She'd said it was important, to listen, there was someone and then she'd screamed. She was being attacked. He grabbed his gun and stuffed it in his trouser belt.

'Ray, Chris. With me. Drake's in danger.'

Ray shoulder slammed her door, Gene and Chris waited, guns at the ready. Ray stumbled inside. It was dark. He tried the lights - nothing. He nodded silently to Chris and Gene and they entered Alex's flat. Gene's eyes were everywhere, his gun cocked, searching for Alex, for her intruder. He noticed her table, set for two - very cosy. She'd had a date then. A date gone wrong. He felt a sour taste in his mouth. She'd lied to him about being ill. She'd had a date and it had gone wrong and now she needed him to rescue her. His stomach tightened with disappointment. Typical Alex. He'd never have a chance with her while she kept going for dickheads. For someone so clever she was remarkably stupid.

He checked the kitchen. No-one there. No dishes either, no smell of cooking, so why the set table?

In the bedroom Alex could hear three sets of footsteps. Ray and Chris. Bloody hell. He's brought Ray and Chris. What the heck... She remembered the scream - the last noise Gene would have heard on her call.

Chris tried the bedroom door, slowly opening it.

'Ma'am, you okay?' Chris took in the sight of Alex lying on the bed, both hands hand-cuffed to the metal headboard.

'Chris!' Thank god it was him. She certainly didn't want Ray seeing her in this outfit spread out on the bed. She'd never hear the last of it. 'Duvet. Please Chris, cover me - quick.' She implored with a whisper. Chris bent down to the floor and quickly lifted the duvet to cover her. She gave him a quick grateful smile as Ray and Gene appeared at the door.

Gene looked at Alex, slowly taking in her handcuffs. Normally seeing her like this would have made all his blood run South, but she'd skived a day off work to entertain some man. Some man who'd had her tied to the bed before he'd even had dinner. Some man who'd scared her so much she' rang for help. Now he didn't know who he was most angry with. This man, or her. He scratched his head trying to think.

'You okay? He didn't hurt you?' She shook her head, unsure of what to say. Gene looked confused. She thought she saw relief, but that was rapidly covered by anger.

He was angry. Angry at her carelessness. Angry because amid all the adrenalin pumping panic of thinking she could be hurt he had seen how much he cared and it frightened him.

He asked through gritted teeth. 'Where'd he go Alex? The man whose company you were so desperate for you lied to your superior officer to be with?'

A breeze lifted the curtain.

'The window..' he growled. Bastard had slipped out onto the street. They could have passed him.

'Chris, Ray. Get down there, after the bastard. Quick. I'll release DI Drake from her game of cops and robbers gone wrong.' Ray and Chris took off. Gene looked down at Alex sternly. 'And I'll ask her what compelled her to make such a mockery of the discipline we call work.'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

False Alarm

I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.

Okay, this is where it gets a little even more mature. Don't read if easily offended.

Dressed for Dinner.

Chris and Ray, ran down the stairs and out to the street.

'Something's not quite right there you know Ray. That outfit she was wearing, and those cuffs...'

'Yeah, I know. They look like those ones she took off us last month. You know, those ones from the joke shop. Them counterfeit ones. '

'How did they know they were counterfeit?'

'People kept getting stuck when they "played" with them. They were supposed to ping open when you squeezed the links together - '

'Only they didn't'

'Yeah. Them's the ones.'

'Guv'll have to cut her out of them then.'

'Won't that be fun.'

Gene paced the room. He really didn't want to have to think about what could have happened had she not been able to call him. Nothing, no gut feeling had told him she was in danger and he didn't like that one little bit.

'Gene..'

He moved to stand by her bed. He stared into her wide Bambi eyes challenging her to tell him what she was doing letting some scumbag into her life. She collected herself. He could almost see the thoughts racing across her forehead as she worked out how to play this.

'Gene, I'm sorry you had to find me like this. This isn't how I wanted things to turn out at all.'

God this was such a mess. If only she hadn't got so nervous and carried away with the wine bottle, the cuffs…. And there he was, standing in her bedroom. Only he wasn't there quivering with desire, he was bristling with annoyance.

'No-one does Drake. But you of all people should be able to spot the nutters - or do you like them that way? Christ, sometimes you're a liability to yourself. I should bloody do you for wasting police time.'

'Guv. Don't be like this…'

'Like what Drake? Angry because you lied to me just because you wanted to see some no good weasel with a bondage fetish?' He tried to undo the cuffs nearest him. Huffing in frustration as he tried to pull them apart. He looked at them as closely as he could in the dim light. They were one of those trick ones. One squeeze and they should be off, but they weren't budging. His palms were rapidly becoming covered with sweat and he was having trouble controlling his hands and now they were alone in her bedroom the thoughts of what else they could be doing meant they weren't the only part of his anatomy he was having trouble controlling.

He couldn't help thinking about her lying nearly naked under that duvet. Nearly naked and available to some nutter who could have done what he liked to her if she hadn't managed to raise the alarm. Chris, the plonker had been quick off the mark to cover her up. Gene didn't know whether to be grateful or not. He hadn't seen anything but his imagination was doing a great job of making it up.

'Please Gene, just undo the cuffs.' She lay back, staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to release her, thinking about how wrong this had all gone. He leaned over her, trying again to loosen them. She thought she'd try a different tack.

'The man I wanted to see tonight Gene, he isn't just some no good man. He's the best man I know.' She turned her head towards his crotch. He stood drawing in a long breath through his teeth. She was unbelievable. He felt naked under her gaze. One flick of the wrist and a quick fumble and his fly could be open and his cock would be out and slapping her around the face. And really violating her like that was no more than she deserved - laying herself open like a common whore - no not a whore. A whore would have more sense. How the bloody hell could she say someone who tied her to the bed and scared her half to death was the best man she knew.

'So why were you screaming down the phone for me to come and rescue you if he was mister perfect personified?'

'Gene,' she began, a hint of exasperation in her voice, 'you're supposed to be the detective. ' He straightened himself up. She was looking directly into his eyes, bold, brazen even, clearly now not phased by the incident at all. He watched as she ran her tongue suggestively over her lips. Christ did she know how much he wanted to see those lips stretched over his tip as he slid it back and forth into her warm moist mouth. 'Gene' she purred looking down at his crotch, 'I think you like the idea of me tied up to the bed.'

He spun quickly away glancing down to check the bulge in his trousers. What the hell was she playing at? She really was the limit. For all her fancy ways, her education she was no better than the harridan he'd escaped from earlier at the speed dating thing. But why come on to him now? It didn't make any sense. He countered with the only way he knew, brushing her away.

'Least you wouldn't be making my life hell. Christ, Bolls. Couldn't he have used your cuffs? They'd have been a darn sight easier to take off. I'll have to cut these off.'

'Knives are in the kitchen Gene.' She watched as he strode off. She felt suddenly sober. She'd been willing him to let loose, to admit to being turned on by the idea of her stretched out and available under the covers, but he'd closed down, shrugging her off, still showing that he was angry - or maybe he was scared. She couldn't work out which.

Gene returned brandishing her largest, sharpest knife. He leaned over to try to look at her wrist. Problem was, in this dim light, he couldn't actually see well enough to cut through the plastic without being sure of not cutting her as well. He went to the curtains, snatching them open letting the streetlight in.

'Working things out now are you Gene?'

He looked at the window. It was one of those push open types on a hinge. It was only open a few inches. He tried pushing it open further, but the hinge locked.

'He didn't get out through the window then, this pathetic excuse for a man of yours?'

'No, Guv. I hadn't arranged a date with Flat Stanley. He didn't leave by the window, and the man this evening was all for isn't a pathetic excuse of a man, well not all the time anyway. And…' she sighed, 'even though I might wish it, he's never said he's mine and I've never told him I'm his if he wants me.'

She felt Gene lean over and grip her arm roughly with one hand to hold it steady. She'd definitely pissed him off now. Slowly slid he the knife along her wrist and under the plastic link.

He could have cut the link from the bed, but she didn't point that out to him. She didn't need any psychological insights to know he wasn't in the mood to appreciate her suggestions. Besides the blade was cool on her sore wrist and it was under Gene's control. She shivered. There was something intimate and about the way he was drawing it back and forth over her wrist as he cut through the plastic. He was close enough for her to feel the warmth of his body, for her to smell the smoky whisky smell of him. The pleasure of his actions were so unexpected she let out a low groan. She saw his eyes widen in surprise. Clearly she was confusing the hell out of him.

The link sprang free.

Luigi knocked at the door.

'Seniorita Drake, your food is ready.'

Gene stood, reminded again of her date, the mysterious perfect man. He strode to the front door and flung it open.

'Ah, Senior Hunt, I knew this was for someone special.' Luigi hurried in pushing a trolley on which were several covered platters. 'Enjoy, enjoy. Must, as you say, dash.'

Gene looked at the trolley, swallowing down his annoyance. It obviously contained something delicious judging by the smells coming from it. Definitely not Luigi's normal fare. He was due a meal. He felt tempted to open it all up. Whatever bastard this was supposed to be for had forfeited all rights to it by tying her to the bed and frightening her.

'Gene. Is that Luigi?'

'Yes love. Dinner's arrived.'

'No electricity Gene. Just remembered there's candles in the drawer. We might as well see what we're eating.'

Humph. That was good. She was going to let him eat, the least she could do really under the circumstances. Gene went to the drawer and took out two candles. He placed them into the holder on the table and lit them sending a soft glow into the room.

Alex pulled herself up and got out of bed. She'd only pretended, for the sake of her rapidly concocted story - that the other cuff had been attached to the bed and was grateful that Gene had set about cutting the one that was. She walked over to her cupboard and giving herself the once over in the mirror, opened her wardrobe and took out a little hat put it on her head, and the added the crisp white final piece to her outfit and tied it round her waist. Then she made her way into the living room.

'Candles are more romantic than electric light anyway.'

At the sound of her voice he turned and what he saw made his jaw drop. There she stood in the doorway to the bedroom, one cuff dangling from her wrist. He looked her up and down. Her legs were impossibly long, her skirt was impossibly short, and the white half moons of her breasts were spilling out of the blouse of her maid's outfit. He was speechless.

'Cook, in the kitchen...maid…'

He swallowed, taking his time for her meaning to sink in. Cook, maid, whore - that's what he'd said and there she was.

'Getting Luigi to cook your food isn't technically cooking though -'

'- Yes, but, I did prepare it all. If it hadn't been for the power cut… but you must admit, maid….' She twirled on the spot. Anthea Redfern, eat your heart out. Then she stalked over to him, reaching up to his coat lapels and shrugging his coat off his shoulders as she leaned close to his ear. ' You see the man this evening, this outfit, was for, is a lion of a man.'

He went to grab her, leaning in for a kiss but she slipped away, taking his coat with her and hanging it on a hook.

'Later, later. What kind of maid would I be if I didn't offer my gentleman some food.' She moved behind the chair and pulled it out for him. He sat down obediently, stunned into silence at the lengths she'd gone to for him, but totally happy to be playing this game.

She pulled the trolley up to the table and lifted the lids on the platters.

'Would you like some chips sir?' He grinned and pushed his plate forward. She bent over giving him an eyeful of her cleavage as she served up the chips.

'Steak sir?'

'Yes please.'

A grin spread across his face. Steak and chips. Alex in a maid's outfit serving up food. Life couldn't get much better than this.

'Aren't you having any?' She shook her head. Her confident front belied the nerves that made her too nervous to eat under his scrutiny.

'Come on. Open your mouth. You have to eat.' Reluctantly she opened her mouth as he fed her a chip. His hand grasped the back of her head as he pulled her in for a kiss, pushing his tongue gently between her lips as she responded in kind.

TBC…

First time at writing smut, would love reviews….


	5. Chapter 5

**False Alarm**

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**For those who enjoy a bit of the personal stuff. Don't read if easily offended. Thanks for all the alerts, favouriting and reviews. They really help encourage me - if that's a good thing.**

**888888888888888888888888**

**Maid.**

'What do you think Chris and Ray are doing right now?' She asked as she cleared the plates away.

'Well they're either rounding up some unfortunate weirdo on your say so, or getting pissed down below. '

For the first time she hoped they were neglecting their duties and had given up. But Christ, she hadn't even offered Gene a drink, what kind of hostess was she? Quickly she put the plates in the sink and took two glasses out from the cupboard.

'Would sir like to relax on the settee? Sorry we haven't any music.' Just then as if on cue, the lights flickered on. Gene made his way over to the tape player.

'Just press play.' Gene made his way over to the tape player. It was asking a bit much for her to have some Herb Alpert, but the gentle instrumental music that assailed his ears wasn't too bad.

'Drink sir?' Alex held two bottles up, one in each hand. 'Beer, Champagne?'

'What would you like?'

'I'm just here to serve you. You tell me.'

He moved over to stand opposite her. 'Whisky. You know I've just realised I don't really know what maids do?'

She bent over to get the bottle of single malt she kept in the cupboard knowing she was exposing slightly more than her stocking tops to his gaze. She felt his hand on her leg, slowly tracing a finger up the black seam of her stocking, his touch sending delightful tingles to her insides.

'Bit of cleaning, sir.' She stammered in her best mock cockney, 'dusting, waiting on the gentlefolk…' As she felt around in the cupboard for the bottle of single malt her hands found an appropriate prop for her role. She bit her lip as she dragged it unseen up onto the counter. Gene was so going to enjoy this.

'So have you been waiting for me Alex?'

'For ages. Gene, I've been waiting for you for ages.' She straightened, hiding her new toy with her body. She giggled as she felt him close the gap between them, dipping his head to her shoulder. She unscrewed the whisky bottle and tried shakily to pour him a glass. She felt his breath on her neck and his lips nuzzling her gently. He was so close she could smell his aftershave. She groaned: a deep moan of desire. It was his undoing. Moving his hand up her leg he toyed with her suspender straps. Laughing as her bottom cheeks quivered as stretched one out and let it ping against her smooth thigh and arse cheek..

'Like that don't you Bols?'

She nodded putting the bottle safely down just in time as his he ran his fingers along the edge of the lace of her French knickers. The heat of his body warmed her back.

'Oh, God Gene..' She groaned breathlessly, arching her back towards him, needing to feel the strength of his body against her.

'I don't know about maid in the living room Bols,' he said sucking gently on her neck and sending her heartbeat rocketing, 'think you might be whore here too.'

God his voice was so sexy, rumbling close so to her tender skin. He reached up under her blouse and clutched her breasts and she thought she'd melt.

'Whores don't generally keep to the one man. Gene.' She managed to breathe out.

'One man?' He dropped his hands from her breasts, and lowered them to her hips, spinning her round to face him.

'The best man Gene. The only man for me.' Looking in his eyes she cupped his face and stroked his cheek.

'You're not teasing me now are you Bols?'

'I want you Gene. All this - this is to let you know I want to be more than just your DI - if you'll have me. If you don't want us. If you want someone else then you know where the door is.'

He looked down, shuffling his feet, awkward.

'So you're not having a laugh at my expense?'

'Who's laughing Gene? I'm not, and you're not. Why's that Gene? Always so serious, too serious. Perhaps that's your trouble...' She handed him his glass. He looked her in the eye, sizing her up, trying to gauge her intentions. Having the best night of his life or going back on his tod to his flat rested on the right response.

'You're on.' He growled suddenly nervous and looking down.

'What?'

'You're on.' He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He looked up pinning her with his steel grey blue eyes. 'Want this, want you.' Not breaking eye contact she clinked his glass with her own. They drank hungrily as she considered her next move.

She waited for him to put the glass on the counter then placed a hand on his chest. His eyes widened as she pushed him back towards the couch. What was she doing to him now? The couch caught the back of his knees and sat down as she advanced.

'You really are a wicked woman Bols.' he said, looking up at her midriff.

'No, I'm your maid and I think I need to do some dusting. You see there are some cobwebs that need chasing away.' He smiled in bemusement as she leaned forward and traced his face with the duster. He grabbed the hand by the wrist and kissed it. She giggled and using her other hand started pulling his shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoning it to expose his chest, before wriggling out of his grasp. Grinning madly she gently traced the feathers over and round his nipples, before momentarily straddling him and tickling him under his armpits. He jerked and squirmed in discomfort, a smile breaking over his face as he fought to escape her hands. Just as he went to make a grab for her she darted back, scuttling behind the couch. He leapt to his feet as she circled the couch to get away from him. At either end of the couch they stared at each other, making false starts,trying to anticipate the other's first move. Alex went first, dodging his arms as she ran shrieking towards the bedroom. He was fast behind her, catching her under her arms before she could shut the door. Tickling her under her ribs as she spluttered and wriggled under his grasp, yelling for mercy. Together they fell onto the bed, him on top of her, giggling and laughing. Happier together than they had ever been.

Gene rolled himself off her. They lay on their sides catching their breath, relaxed and content. Alex used her still cuffed hand to run lazy circles over his naked torso.

'I think this is the nicest, most erotic thing anyone has ever done for me Alex, for free, anyway.' He ducked as she went to slap him, bringing his hand up to grab onto her loose cuff. 'Can't believe you went this far though, cuffs?'

'I was nervous. Drank too much. Got carried away thinking about you.'

'S'pose I don't blame you.' She held her hand up to stroke his face. He fiddled with the loose cuff. She giggled, hiding her embarrassment at her admission. 'Surprised you didn't think about cuffing me to the bed. You seemed pretty desperate to get me.'

'Oi.' She thumped him playfully. 'I prefer determined. Anyway who said I didn't think about cuffing you. That's how I got myself in that mess to begin with.'

'You really are a naughty girl aren't you?' He held onto the cuff, looking her in the eye. Suddenly his intention became clear. She leaned into him to whisper into his ear.

'When I want to be.' Her soft tones sent an ache directly to his balls.

'And do you want to be naughty now Alex?' He whispered back, leaning in for a lingering kiss, teasing her bottom lip between his teeth, skimming his hand up her legs and under her skirt and sending waves of lust through her body as he ran his thumb along the smooth skin of her inner thigh and over her French knickers.

She nodded, gasping into his mouth, 'Oh, yes Gene. I want to be naughty, naughty Alex.' Her words trailed off into a shriek of pleasure as he grasped her wrists. She felt her arms stretched up to the bedpost again and heard the clamp of the cuff around her free wrist.

'What, what are you doing Gene?'

'I'm a police officer Bols. Have to punish naughty girls. Especially naughty girls who pull sickies. Besides, can't have you attacking me again with that prissy frilly duster thing.' He stood before her, admiring the way her breasts were heaving with her arms raised.

'Too many clothes Bols.' Gene bent his head to whisper in her ear. 'You prancing around in that outfit, you are a naughty naughty girl.' With each 'naughty' he nipped the taut skin at the base of her neck. Did this man know what that did to her? Looking her in the eye he undid the last remaining buttons of her blouse.

He pushed the silky cups of her bra down easing out her breasts, and running his thumbs over her nipples before standing to admire his handiwork.

'Better.' He breathed, captivated by the sight of her nipples hardening. Pink, they were pink. God he loved pink. She was so beautiful. Of all the countless women he'd seen prancing around in their undies, she was definitely the sexiest, most beautiful of the lot. Then it hit him with utmost clarity. If she had really been a whore, he really would never ever have been able to afford her. Suddenly he felt over-whelmed by the perfect specimen before him, terrified of not living up to the expectation shining from her eyes.

She watched him. His adams apple moved up as he swallowed. God she wanted to lick that powerful neck, feel the soft stubble on her face. But he was thinking and thinking was bad when all she wanted was for him to be doing.

'Penny for them?'

'Just wondering,' he gulped, 'if I can afford you.' His words slipped out, a shy admission, doubt. Her stomach flipped. Christ, of all the times for him to have a crisis of confidence.

'There are other ways of paying Gene.' He looked terrified. What was she going to do? He ran his fingers through his hair - a sure sign he was battling some inner demon. His head was probably filled with some image of her as a high class prostitute - hell that was the image she'd been projecting tonight - no wonder he was having doubts. The brash impossible misogynist who said he wanted a whore in the bedroom was an front. The real Gene, the Gene she wanted, the kind, decent dependable man was inside, and she was scaring him away.

She tried rationalising his fears. 'Whore' he'd said, 'whore in the bedroom' , but they worked together, and shit, she'd just told him there were other ways of paying. What could he think they were, preferential treatment at work, career advancement…

'That came out wrong Gene.' Suddenly she felt excruciatingly vulnerable. His steel blue eyes scrutinised her as she spoke. 'I told you before, I want you Gene.'

He sucked in a deep breath before replying.

'Me too Alex. Me too, its just… just, you and me. I've wanted you for bloody ages. This old dinosaur can't quite believe there isn't a catch.'

'Dinosaur? Don't put yourself down. Besides ever heard of payment in kind Gene?' He braved a glance into her eyes. The obvious lust there was his undoing, the lion was back.

'Payment in kind eh? Come here you saucy mare. I'll give you payment in kind, how would you like payment in advance?'

She shrieked as he grabbed her under her knees.

She felt gloriously exposed as he pushed them apart and dived between them. He pushed up her skirt and disappeared under it as he nuzzled her stomach. She groaned helplessly. He worked slowly, working his way lower and lower. She let out a tiny moan as she felt his warm breath through the silk of her knickers. His strong hands stilled her trembling legs as she shivered in anticipation. Then with a sudden wrench he pulled her knickers down over her hips and down her legs.

Then he was on her, ravishing her with his mouth, hungry for her, thrusting his tongue into her centre. Then just as suddenly as he started she felt him withdraw. Somewhere from her throat came a desperate whimper.

'Please, Gene, please….' She could feel his chuckle on her thighs. He was enjoying this. She pulled on the handcuffs, her hands opening and closing in frustration. Slowly he let his long clever fingers dance along her slit then tap at her entrance before running up to her sensitive nub, pinching it gently, again and again, eliciting more unbidden entreaties from her lips.

'Patience, patience.' He admonished her, batting down the ruffles of her skirt and apron to gaze upon her as she panted, her breasts heaving. Then he dived back down again. Teeth gently grazing her sensitive nub as he worked his fingers into her centre, steadily building up speed and pressure until she didn't know if she was being touched by his tongue or by his fingers or both.

She existed solely where he touched her. Her legs flailed around his back, pushing her upwards, desperate. Then, sensing her need to intensify the experience he replaced licks with his whole mouth and sucked. She screamed his name as the impulse of every nerve in her body was pulled into the centre of her, into his mouth. Her head rose off the bed involuntarily. She wanted to see his expression, his face, but his head was hidden, a bobbing shadow under the white apron. And still he worked her, drinking her down, drawing every sinew, every muscle tighter and tighter, as her eyes slid shut.

She begged him to release her. Her words a simpering trail of lies as her body said otherwise. Oh cruel betrayer were those hips of her hips - grinding into him, her spine arching of its own accord as she wrapped her legs round him, digging her heels into his buttocks, wanting him to take her, take her all.

Then she felt it, her body's irrepressible plummet into pleasure. His hands tightened their grip on her hips steering her, pulling her to him. He knew she was coming and he didn't stop drinking her in, downing each shuddering aftershock, as he feasted on her ecstasy.

Hope you enjoyed the smuttiness.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Another round of fluffy smuttiness. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the favouriting and alerts. Please review.**

**Payment.**

Utterly exhausted and revelling in her euphoria Alex breathed out her thanks.

'Happy to oblige.' Gene responded gazing down on her and rapidly lowering his trousers. Through her contented haze she registered a congratulatory tone to his voice. Her eyelids fluttered open. He was grinning from ear to ear, eye on her as he undressed, his face wet and happy. Raising an arm he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, not breaking eye contact with her as he stepped out of his trousers to stand completely naked before her.

'That should put few credits in the bank.'

'Definitely Mr Hunt. Many, many, ahhh, many ious.' Her lascivious gaze worked its way down his body taking in his impressive hard-on.

Gene felt himself blush under her open appraisal. He crawled up the bed, leaning in to cover her mouth with his lips - in part to hide his embarrassment, and in part because the sight of her spread out before him, still in her stockings, killer heels and suspenders; her skirt ruched at her waist; black lace bra exposing her nipples between her open blouse; and the orgasmic flush pinking her skin from her stomach to her neck, was making such an impression on his todger he had to act now or explode.

Don't rush, take your time, he told his body kissing her deeply and trailing his hands down from her wrists to the smooth skin of her underarms - but his cock had other ideas. It was already nudging her between her legs, hard and insistent leaving her in no doubt of his desire. He ran circles with the backs of his nails around the intimate folds of her armpits as his cock slid along other intimate folds and she groaned into his mouth. Oh sweet heaven, the feel of her silken skin, the wet slickness of her centre.

'Alex, do you want me to… you know… release you?' he purred, suddenly remembering what he'd wanted to do to the mister perfect he'd thought had tied her up earlier.

'Yes, release me -' She giggled at her innuendo, then realising he hadn't caught her meaning she demanded what she really wanted ' - Fuck me Gene, please fuck me now!'

Oh this was how he'd wanted her ever since he'd first clapped eyes on her long stockinged legs beneath that red dress. The dream he'd had to push to the back of his mind ever since she'd edged her hand into his jacket and he'd grasped her soft breast challenging her to punch or kiss him. He could have had her then, pushed up hard against the station wall, crashing into the shelves of radios and techno kit. Hard and angry. It would have been good, as would the countless other times he could have pushed her just a little further, taken advantage of the slowly blooming connection between them. But he'd waited, held back, not willing to take the risk of refusal, not willing to take advantage, always with his eye on the long game, on this.

'I guess you've finally learned to trust me Alex.' He stared her down, challenging her to blink, to deny him and pull away but she didn't. He breathed out slowly, and knowing her to be giving herself to him and he to her, he entwined his fingers with hers and slowly entered her..

'Yes, yes. Please Gene, please.'

She gasped. He kissed her mouth with a grin, registering the shudders of pleasure running through her body and his own, then he stilled, gazing into her eyes as he fought not to come in that instant, letting them both accustom themselves to the sensations of penetration. Their first joining. More confident now, he began to thrust into her, fighting down her tiny mewls of impatience with his tongue, mirroring the movements of his cock as he swelled into her.

Sensitised from her earlier orgasm, his every stroke awoke a wonderful new sensation inside her. God he was good at this. She lifted her hips allowing him in deeper and deeper.

He pushed himself up onto his hands, bringing up his knees until he was sitting. Hands grasping her hips he pulled her closer, drinking in the sight of her beautiful breasts as she pushed them closer to him, her nipples desperate for his touch. He bent reverentially to lap and suck each nipple in turn, before hooking his arms under her knees and plunging even more powerfully into her.

A film of sweat sheened her skin, her breasts jiggled in wild abandon. She felt so good around his cock. His balls tightened as he looked into her eyes seeing her lust and he knew he was done for. He stretched out his legs again and increased his speed, loosing himself in her, moving in to kiss the stretch of her neck, hiding his desperation, nipping her skin roughly with his teeth, mouth over the hollow of her shoulder. Her cries of pleasure increased in volume. She pleaded wantonly for release. His hands found her buttocks, fists pushing them together, pulling her tight onto him.

He whispered in her ear, 'Alex, I'm going to…'

'Yes, oh God yes…'

Then she was juddering beneath him, her legs crossed across his back, weeping with satiated need as he spilled into her again and again.

He collapsed on her, spent. Shagged out. Her breasts felt soft against his skin and he was aware his weight could be crushing her. He raised himself onto his elbows, sending a gush of cool air between them. Quickly Alex hooked a stockinged leg round his and rolled with him as he moved to his side, keeping him inside her.

'Not letting you get away yet Gene.'

'Not planning on going anywhere.' She breathed out a sigh of utter contentment, relaxing into his arms. Gene watched her features as he traced circles over the soft skin of her underarms looking up to her still tied wrists.

'Wouldn't mind having my arms untied now though. There's a package I've been wanting to get my hands on.'

Gene grinned and stretched his arm behind him to retrieve the knife. His action pulled him out of her. She whimpered at the loss. His tender smile indication he had felt it too. Caressing her face he bent to kiss her nose, gently licking her eyelids, pressing his lips to her forehead, reassuring her of his feelings. Then slowly he cut through the plastic.

Her first action of her liberation was to cup his face and draw him to her for a gentle kiss.

'That, Mr Hunt, was bloody amazing.' Looking lovingly into his eyes she pushed a stray strand of hair back onto his forehead.

'Payment received, services delivered, happy customers all round?' he asked.

'Ecstatic customers. Will come back for seconds.'

'Seconds? Thirds more like. He settled onto his back, feet crossed, one arm around her. 'Give us a while, and you might get desert. '

'Desert…?'

'The final course Bols. Starters, main, desert…'

'Christ I'd forgotten, desert.'

She pushed herself up, hovering over Gene.

'You should have warned me you had an insatiable appetite Bols. I could have gone into training. Where are you off to now?'

'Desert. It'll help you get your strength back up.' Climbing over him and onto her feet she sashayed out of the room cheekily glancing back at him over her shoulder. Gene blew out a long breath and settled back onto the pillows.

'Desert.'

TBC…

So who wants desert? Berries and cream for afters - especially reviewers….


	7. Chapter 7

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Kept you all waiting long enough I think. Time for pudding - with two s's. Bit explicit - if you don't like stop reading now.**

**Dessert.**

Alex bounded into the kitchen pulling the bedroom door closed behind her. You lucky lucky girl she thought. Gene had lived up to every one of her expectations and more. He'd been loving and tender and strong and masterful. 'Master of cunnilingus' that's what he'd been - and God, so masterful during sex that her vulva still throbbed from the aftereffects of his 'mastery'.

And not once whilst she'd been cuffed to the bed had she felt afraid of him hurting her or doing anything against her will. It had been his delight to worship her body, and hers to receive his adoration. She'd let her guard down now and openly shown him she was his - and just how had he accepted her, and just how had he revelled in giving her pleasure. And she was so wet from their pleasure. Wet and dribbling slightly from between her legs. Oh how she felt both deliciously filthy and wonderfully loved.

Now dessert, where are you? She opened the fridge and pushed a couple of bottles aside and reached in putting her hands round a big glass bowl. They could eat it in her room. She pulled it out cradling it against her as she pushed the door shut with her hip. The cold bowl touched her bare flesh. The cold felt good. She could do a lot with that, with Gene. Oh dear, she was being naughty again but damn it, thinking about being naughty with Gene was so nice!

Grabbing two spoons from the table she moved hastily towards her bedroom.

8888888888888888888888

Gene lay on the bed, stretched out. Shagged out. It had been a long time since he'd felt quite so utterly relaxed. All that time fantasising about how it would feel to shag her and now he knew. Bloody fantastic. Underneath, inside, upstairs and downstairs - she was beautiful. He breathed in the smell of her pillow - soft and feminine and meadowy - was that even a word? Who cared about semantics when the woman of your dreams had laid bare her want for you. There was just one thing nagging at him - nicotine withdrawal. He knew she wouldn't like it, but if he blew out the window it would be alright wouldn't it? Fags were in his jacket and his lighter… on the table when he'd lit the candles.

Raising himself up he strode to the door.

Alex rested the bowl against the door as she reached for the handle just at the moment Gene pulled the door open.

88888888888888888888888

For a second he stood stock still letting the cream, assorted summer berries and meringue slide down his chest. Alex covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in shock.

'Dessert is served.' she giggled.

888888888888888888888888

'What the heck… Bloody hell.' He held out his arms inviting her to look at his berry and cream splattered body. 'Dessert? You have got to be joking me. 'Fraid the maid's got the sack Bols, and at this point I'm not bloody sure about the cook either.'

For a split second it crossed her mind that he really might be angry with her. Composing herself she untied her apron and began dabbing his chest as he glowered at her through his deliciously long eyelashes, then he bent to grab the bowl. She watched wide-eyed as he scooped a handful out and rubbed it into her chest, then smeared her face with it, before grabbing her to him, flinging the bowl away, hands squeezing her arse pressing her into him, maximising the transfer between their bodies.

He bent to eat a piece of meringue off her chest, muttering, 'who needs plates eh?'

Alex stuck out her tongue at him and deliberately slowly licked a blob of cream from his shoulder, snaking her way up along his neck. She whispered into his ear.' 'Plates are over-rated Gene, I'd much rather eat off you.'

'Me too Bols.' he mumbled, his mouth full of meringue cream and berries. 'What kind of pudding is this?'

'Eton mess.' she laughed, tinkling away in that high pitched giggle he loved.

'Got the messy part right.' He growled. 'Still hungry Bols.' He flicked out his tongue and cleaned a trail of berries and cream off her chest before licking round her nipples and reaching behind her to undo her bra, pushing the straps from her shoulders, freeing her breasts completely. His hands mixed the fruit puree and cream into a pinky marble as he stroked it over her shoulders and down her arms, holding them out and stepping back to admire the view.

'There. Always said you looked good enough to eat. You look gorgeous and you taste gorgeous, so gorgeous Alex.' Gene licked his lips and came to taste her again. 'What is it? How come you taste so good? It's not just the pudding, it's something else..'

'Trade secret Gene.'

'Trade secret eh? Well I'm a policeman. You have to tell me.' He advanced towards her.

'Oh, no I don't..' Alex backed away into the kitchen. He grabbed her hand. She giggled again. She looked down his streaked body and licked her lips. Pulling him towards her and walking backwards she placed a palm on his chest and massaged the berries and cream together. They stopped as the edge of the table dug into Alex's legs. Wrapping their arms around each other they came closer for a sticky kiss hungrily working their mouths and tongues together.

'Ummm. That's lovely.' Alex said, licking her lips and coming up for air. 'But I'm still hungry Gene.' His knees felt weak at what he hoped was innuendo. What a seductress. He raised his eyebrows as she traced the contours of his pectoral muscles, teasing his nipples.

'Think I might have a few polos in my jacket you can have.'

'I was thinking of getting my teeth into something a bit more substantial.' Her hands danced lower, feeling his stomach and teasing his pubic hair. She gasped as she found her hand nudged by his rapidly stiffening cock.

'Teeth Bols?'

'Metaphorically speaking…' Alex spun them both round so his arse was resting on the table. Bending one knee at a time she lowered herself to the floor. Gene brushed the hair from her eyes and watched as she opened her mouth and stuck a corner of tongue out, letting him anticipate her intention. God she was hot. He glanced upward to the heavens thanking whoever it was who had sent her to him, before looking down again to see her red lips stretch over him and take him in.

She felt so sexy and powerful with his wonderfully hard cock in her mouth. She wanted to suck all of him, to make him moan, return the favour of his ministrations earlier. His skin felt so soft and smooth. He was huge and growing even harder - for her. She moved her tongue over his tip, her fingers lowering to cradle his balls, gently squeezing before moving to the intimate area between his legs, teasing and adding pressure.

She felt hands stroking her hair. She dribbled a little loosing suction as his hips started to buck. How she wanted more of him - more of him to fill her up to ease the hunger she had for him. The pulse between her legs was growing. She ran her fingers up his thighs, so tight. She grabbed his buttocks, fingernails pressing into his cheeks, moaning as she felt the strength of his desire fill her.

He moaned, her willingness to let him plunder her mouth turning him on even more than the feel of her fingernails pulling him in, but still he couldn't let his desire hurt her. He glanced down his desert smeared body, his stomach contracting from the intensely pleasured look in her eyes. He moved one hand to his cock and gripped it. She responded by closing her lips tighter over the ridge of his cock head, her suction increasing as he worked himself. Staring him in the eye she swirled her tongue around his tip licking it softly and rapidly over the top. Soon he was gasping above her.

Oh God she wanted him, wanted to taste him as he came. Gently she prised his hand away and opening her mouth wider pulled an arm round his hips to pull him closer.

He held her gaze as moans of satisfaction escaped from her lips as her cheeks bulged, stretching as they accommodated his thrusts. She was pulling him in deeper, hungry for him. His cock was thrusting obscenely far down her throat, her whimpers of desire were undoing him from the inside - he fell shuddering, jerking and spurting into nivana, into her.

She swallowed him down with relish. Tenderly licking and caressing him down from his high.

'Wow.' he moaned settling back onto the table, helping her up to him. 'That was bloody amazing Bols. Best blow job ever.'

'That's because it came from me.'

He put one arm around her pulling her close. Caressing her cheek he craned upwards for a moment and kissed her forehead gently.

'Sounds like something I would say.'

'You must be rubbing off on me.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No Gene,' she said saucily. Nestling into his arms. 'Rubbing off on you definitely isn't a bad thing.'

''You incorrigible woman you.' Gene slapped her bottom savouring the sound of his hand on her cheeks and grinning at the wonderful woman who'd just made given him the blow job of his life. 'What are we going to do about this?' He lowered his head to lick a red berry from the ball of her shoulder 'We've got good appitites but I don't think even I'll be able to lick you clean.'

'Bath, shower?' She looked him in the eyes putting a finger up to feel the smile lines crinkling up the corners of his lids.

'Together? Do you think we'll fit?' he asked.

'I think we're fitting together pretty well don't you?'

'Yes.' he admitted with a smile. 'We do.' He kissed her again, enveloping her in his arms with a sudden fierce joy.

'And now I've seen you naked Alex, I don't want to take my eyes off you.'

'And I can't bear to take my hands off you. What are we to do?'

'Just lead the way, inspector. I'll come with you.' He held a hand out for her and she willingly accepted, pulling him with her into the bathroom.

'You certainly will.' she giggled.

888888888888888888888888888

TBC

Sorry but updates will probably be a little thin on the ground for a while - real life seems to be catching up with me. Please review, love reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they really make my day, my week - my month...**

**Time for them to get clean I think…. Short fluffy chapter.**

**Naked.**

Downstairs in Luigi's Chris and Ray were huddled in a corner cradling their beers. The table littered with plenty of evidence of their hard drinking and hard smoking, and zero evidence of the mysterious man who had handcuffed Drake to the bed.

'The Guv's going to have our bloody garters for this.' Slurred Ray.

'Garters? Don't you mean guts?' Chris looked mournfully into the bottom an empty glass which at that moment was seeming to defy solid focus.

'Yeah. Them and all.'

'Painful.' Chris gulped.

'Thing I don't understand is what was she doing letting herself into that situation. I mean she's always making out how she knows so much more than everyone else -'

'Even the Guv.' Chris added reminded of the almost daily shouting matches where Alex would disagree with the Guv almost it seemed on principle.

'Yeah. Even the Guv. So how comes she ends up handcuffed to the bed?'

Chris coughed as Ray blew smoke towards him.

'Don't know mate. Anyway Shazzer should find out. Told her what happened, said she'd pop up and see the Ma'am. Check how she was doing.'

'Did she now? That should be interesting.'

8888888888888888888

They'd barely made it through the door of the bathroom before she was demonstrating how irresistible her hands found his body. Gently pushing him through the door she stroked her hands over the broad muscles of his shoulders and on down his back to caress his taut buttocks.

'Oi!' Gene yelped as she gave his bum an appreciative slap. "Could have you done for assaulting a police officer.'

'Would you have to take down my particulars?' She asked coyly.

'Oh yes. I'd have to take down your particulars.' He kissed her grin with one of his own, letting her run her sticky fingers through his hair. God he felt good, and it was all down to the amazing woman melting in his arms.

'But what if I'm not wearing any officer?' Meeting the gaze from her bliss-filled eyes he ruffled up her skirt and ran his fingers over the smoothness of her peachy arse.

He pulled her closer. Their pudding glazed skin made a glopping noise, sending Alex into a fit of girly hysterics.

'So shower?' He interrupted. 'Should probably shower this off - do you think?'

Alex nodded. 'You get in first. I'll take this stuff off.' She watched him climb into the bath. The sight of his testicles dangling between his legs making her smile.

The shower was a simple affair - rubber cups that fitted over the bath taps and a hose ending in a shower head. Gene adjusted the temperature to one that suited. She laid a towel over the toilet lid. Gene stood in the bath, showerhead in one hand, soap in the other, lathering and washing away the mess of berries and cream.

Alex bit her bottom lip at the sight of him towering above her, his wet skin glistening, broad smooth chest looking delectable as the water and soap suds ran down his body. His long legs slightly apart in an unconscious power stance, the hairs on his legs darkening under the pink water washing down him - God, he was all man and she could scarcely believe he was there in her bathroom.

She lifted her foot onto the toilet lid and reached under her skirt and unclipped her suspenders, smoothing down the whisper of stocking and kicking the ghost of it off, before doing the same with the other leg. Looking up to Gene she realised that he hadn't taken his eyes off her. The obvious lust in his eyes a complete turn on. Slowly she undid her belt and pulled it and the skirt down with one movement.

That was it now. She was absolutely naked in front of him: he was naked in front of her. She shivered. Over the course of this wonderful evening they'd shared he had touched her almost everywhere, and not just with his hands, with his lips, with his tongue… And likewise, she had touched him - but she'd been in costume playing a game, a part. She'd adopted a role, maid, whore… designed to excite him, make him want her. Now she was just plain Alex.

Gene sub-consciously checked the temperature of the water - something had changed in the room, a subtle shifting of atmosphere. Alex was standing before him, absolutely naked and more beautiful to him than ever before - it took him a few seconds to realise she was blushing - shy -

'Come here.' He held his hand out and pulled her up to him. Letting the shower spill over her breasts he stroked her face. She looked him in the eye as he tried giving her reassurance of his feelings. 'So, cook - kitchen.. maid - living room… whore…'

'Yes I know about whore.' She lowered her head regretting her snappiness. He cupped her chin raising her face to his once more.

'Bathroom... who are you in the bathroom Alex?'

'Me.' she said quietly. 'I'm me in the bathroom.' Finding the courage to look him in the eye she waited for his response.

Gently he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'Good.' He huffed leaning closer for emphasis. 'Good, 'cos I love me in the bathroom.' As he pulled her in for a kiss she wondered if he meant he loved himself or her, but her thoughts were interrupted by a rather insistent knocking on her front door.

'Christ Gene, did you break the lock when you came in?'

'Ray..' he whispered, remembering.

Standing with the water quietly running between them they listened as the person behind the knocking hesitantly opened the door…

888888888888888888888888888

TBC

Please review, love reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and alerts etc. Couldn't leave you not knowing who was at the door.**

**Visitors.**

'What do you mean Ray?' Alex hissed, looking worried.

'Ray rammed the door, probably broke your lock.'

'Oh, goodie. So someone can just walk right in.' She was even more worried now. Stepping out of the bath she reached up her dressing gown hanging from the door hook. Gene was just behind her.

'You can't go out there on your own, it could be anyone out there.' He watched concerned as Alex wrapped herself in her robe, her wet hair darkening the material over her shoulders.

'What do you propose - you're naked.'

He looked down at her feet - the dressing gown ran all the way to the floor. 'Cover me.' He ordered diving under the skirt of the gown. She just made out his muffled voice, 'just walk slowly.'

'This isn't going to work - it's just an excuse to feel up my arse.' She squealed as he pushed his head between her legs, encouraging her to lean onto his shoulders.

'Ma'am? Are you in there?'

With her legs on his shoulders Gene propelled Alex into the living room like a rather bouncy queen. There standing nervously, was Shaz.

Normally Shaz wouldn't have been so bold as to come into Alex's flat but she'd heard how Alex had been found handcuffed to the bed by some nutter and no amount of persuasion from Chris or Ray would deter her from coming to comfort a friend in need. It hadn't been that long ago when she herself had nearly been killed by another weirdo and God knows what would have happened to Alex had she not been able to get to the phone and ring for help.

Shaz looked about her. The only light was coming from a couple of candles on the table. She remembered how Luigi had been having problems with his electrics.

'Shaz. What are you doing here?'

'Sorry Ma'am. Didn't mean to get you out from the bath.' Shaz felt suddenly embarrassed.

'I just wondered how you were… you know. The boys told me what had happened.'

Alex gulped. Standing behind the settee Gene's bulk was hidden, but for how long? What could she say to Shaz with all her good intentions? 'That's really kind of you Shaz. I thought I'd have a bath, wash it all away in a good soak.'

'See I was thinking of how I felt after…' Shaz swallowed not wanting to dwell on the event. 'I thought you might need some company. How are you really?'

'Really?' Think quickly Alex. 'Ah, I just feel a little silly to be honest. I expect everyone is having a laugh on the police officer who got herself handcuffed. Bet that hasn't happened before. I'll be the laughing stock of CID.' She disguised what would have been a little yelp with a laugh as Gene's hand wondered up between her legs and started stroking her folds softly. She was so going to get him for this.

'Not if the Guv has anything to do with it Ma'am. He bites the head off anyone who takes the piss out of you. Haven't you noticed?' Really Alex could be a bit thick sometimes.

'Can't say I have.' Alex blushed, conscious of Gene listening below. Fortunately Shaz hadn't moved close enough to see. ' He's too busy with the sexual asides and put downs himself.'

'I think it's foreplay.' Shaz giggled knowingly.

'What?'

'Foreplay. The Guv cares for you Ma'am. The things he says - they're foreplay.' Foreplay - Gene's tongue traced a path up her thigh - ' Mmmm' Alex agreed. That was definitely foreplay.

'Actually Shaz, I thank you so much for coming, but… I hope you don't mind. I'd really just like to get back to my bath. I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'Sorry to ask Ma'am, but could I just use your bathroom? I don't really fancy going to Luigi's tonight.' Alex tried to remember if there were any incriminating things in the bathroom - Gene's clothes were all in the bedroom -

' - Yes okay. Use the bathroom.' Gene and Alex shuffled aside to let Shaz pass. Thankfully in her haste to use the toilet Shaz didn't look down at the bottom of Alex's robe where Gene's foot had been uncovered.

Gene stroked Alex under the robe.

'Stop that.' She hissed.

'Can't help myself, you're so….' His words were lost as he pressed his lips to the back of her knee. She drew in a deep breath. His touch was so deliciously erotic on her skin, she just wanted to melt down onto him instead of standing rigidly above, trying to maintain a modicum of composure.

They heard the flush and water running. Then Shaz appeared.

'Thank you Ma'am.'

'That's okay Shaz. Thanks for coming to see me. I'm sure I'm going to be okay now.'

Please go Shaz, Alex prayed. Gene's wandering hands and sweet tongue were getting harder and harder to ignore.

'Okay then. Bye Ma'am.'

Alex waited for Shaz to shut the door behind her before lifting up her robe and freeing Gene.

'Ah, daylight at last.' Gene stumbled out a big grin all over his face.

Alex breathed out a sigh of relief. She punched his chest lightly as grasping her to him he leant in for a kiss.

'No, thankfully not daylight, or even electric light. We wouldn't have got away with that if there was. Anyway I thought you were enjoying it down there.'

'Yes I was. But now I'm bloody freezing. Let's get back in that bathroom and warm up.'

'You run the bath - I'm going to see what I can do about that door. I don't fancy a repeat performance if anyone else comes up.'

'Okay then.' Gene turned and ambled into the bathroom with a whistle. Clearly he was a man happy in his own skin.

Alex sighed looking at him go and set to finding a screwdriver to secure the lock.

She opened the bathroom door to find Gene sitting in a slowly filling bath and the room filled with steam.

'See you've given me the tap end Mr Hunt. So much for chivalry.'

'Au contraire. Here I am inviting you to lie on top of me and you accuse me of being unchivalrous.' Gene shifted himself up in the bath to make space for her.

'Then I apologise.' She shifted around so she could settle onto his lap and leant back against him, resting her head next to his.

'Comfortable?'

'Wonderfully.' She felt his sigh of contentment on her neck. He traced the long stretch of her neck. Necking. Two necks side by side. His slightly stubbled, hers long and thin, it felt so intimate. He grazed his fingers down over the bumps of her sternum, revelling in her closeness. Holding the showerhead in his other hand he circled her chest letting the spray gently massage her breasts before moving it down between her legs. He felt her legs judder as she realised what he was doing.

'Oh God, Gene…'

'You like that?' he asked as the warm water pounded softly onto her clit. The sensation of nestling his cock between her bum cheeks was both relaxing and exciting, it might be a little while before his cock was ready to make rampant love to her again, but there certainly was no harm in warming up her engine.

'Yes, yes, I like. What are you doing to me?' She relaxed further into him glorying in the feel of his skin against her back as his hand toyed with a soapy nipple.

'Foreplay. Thought you'd like it.' Her ears pricked up at the mention of foreplay. It was one thing for them to be here together enjoying each other but it was another for everyone in CID to be speculating about their relationship. Gene was such a private man - he'd even his under her skirt to stop himself being seen with her - how did he feel about what Shaz had just said? This had turned into such a dream of a night, but dreamers had to wake up didn't they?

He sensed her sudden tensing. 'I'll stop if you like…' He said withdrawing the showerhead. 'But you can't expect me not to touch.' He turned his head and gave her cheek a gentle kiss. God the view from here was fantastic. He may have not long had a mind-blowing blow-job, but already his cock was twitching delightedly at the sight of her beautiful soapy wet breasts; the goose pimples on her skin breaking through the film of water covering her flat stomach; and the dark triangle of hair disappearing and reappearing as the water lapped forward and back.

Lifting her arms she looped a hand around his head, teasing a finger round his ear, pulling him in closer for a deep kiss, nudging her tongue over his bottom lip and into his mouth, receiving his back, revelling in the support of his strong warm body beneath hers.

She sighed contentedly. One thing Gene knew how to do was make her feel utterly safe. Nothing could get to them at this moment. She felt utterly relaxed.

'Hey Bols,' Gene began circling her scalp with a finger, 'I'm a bit confused.'

'Why's that Gene?'

'I'm not complaining, couldn't, not with a beautiful woman sitting on my lap - but why now?' She looked down at the hand cupping her breast lazily pinching her nipple, 'We've known each other years, you've known I've fancied you since we met, why now?'

Would he let this rest? Did she have to say it was jealousy that made her make her move? Would he think any the less of her if she told him the truth…

'Just thought it was about time. Waited long enough. Haven't we?'

'Yeh, we have. But why now? Have I suddenly become irresistible or something?'

His fingernails trailed down the side of her breasts, she was finding it hard to concentrate. 'Umm. Irresistible.'

'First that woman, Elaine, then you….' She turned to face him, he'd realised it now. Now he knew he wouldn't let it go. 'Elaine - that was the reason… I'll have to call her…'

He watched her eyes widen with horror -

'To thank her, to thank her…'

Her breathing slowed slightly but he could tell she was still worried.

'If I still had her card that is.'

'Why, I thought….'

'You thought I was going to ring her didn't you?'

She nodded. She felt ashamed, much as she knew he'd enjoyed this evening she didn't really want him to think she'd acted purely out of jealousy.

'Couldn't bear the thought of the Gene Genie with anyone else could you?'

He was being cruel now, laughing at her. Digging her into a hole where she didn't feel at all comfortable.

'No, I couldn't bear thinking of you with her.' Her admittance was quiet. Much as he felt delighted to hear her confession he felt guilty for bullying her into it. He bent to kiss her forehead.

'Nor could I. Too much like the missus - the ex missus. Too prissy by half.' He kissed her again. 'Listen. I'm a copper, you're a copper.' She looked at him quizzically. 'You could have been a lawyer or a doctor or something like that, couldn't you?' She nodded slowly. 'And I could have been a… I don't know… a train driver - but we didn't go down that road. We wouldn't be satisfied with safe and predictable, neither of us would.'

'Sometimes opposites attract.'

'Yeh. But only from the same species.' He felt her soften in his arms. ' Since I first clapped eyes on you, it's only been you. Okay?'

'Except when it was Jeanette.' She knew she shouldn't have, but it was out before she could put it back in. Behind her Gene drew a long breath.

'Jeanette was a mistake, and I only went there because… Well I think you know why.'

'True.' At that point he hadn't trusted her, and it had all fallen apart. But now, did she trust him?

'What were you doing with her card?' Again, out it came, the jealousy, the need to know. She pulled on the sides of the bath to lift herself up.

'Giving it to Ray, you pillock. Call yourself a detective. Hey, where are you going?' Alex was standing now, looking down on him. God he looked delectable with his hair wet and his bare chest smeared lightly with soap suds...

'Don't know. Just, just feel a bit stupid that's all.'

'That must be a first then. Come here... come closer.' There it was, the gruff voice that expected her to do as he wanted. The tone she rallied against daily, all the while being attracted to him as hell. She edged towards him, reluctant. Suddenly he was wrapping his arms round her legs, pulling her into his face. She looked down at him wondering what he was going to do next, then she gasped as he opened his mouth and sucked the drops of water clinging to her pubic hair, drinking them down gently.

'Love this, love you.' He mumbled into her bush, then he stretched his neck upwards and finding the little pucker of skin his bullet had made in her stomach, gently kissed it. She sighed in relief, teasing the hair at the back of his neck, her legs wobbling like jelly as he breathed his apology into her stomach.

'Gene, Gene…' She found she didn't know what she was going to say next. There was so many things she wanted to say, but she didn't know how. The power of speech seemed to have left her. It was his fault. The fault of those platinum grey eyes, innocently gazing up at her, not even focusing on her boobs - looking directly at her, stripping her down to the essence of her. She felt exposed like never before, as if he were looking not at her body, nor the person she pretended to be, her everyday mask, but underneath, to the person within. He was asking that person for her forgiveness, and crouching down in the bath until they nose to nose together, she gave it to him.

888888888888888888888888888

Please please if you like, review, love reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and alerts etc, and a massive thank you to the wonderful 3speckledeggs for giving me more than inspiration for the previous chapter ; ) **

The bath.

'Was Drake okay?'

Shaz jumped. Coming down the stairs from Alex's flat, her mind running over what she'd found there, she hadn't expected to find Chris waiting at the bottom.

'Chris, what are you doing there?'

'Waiting for you.' Shaz looked down on Chris. She'd been the one to give him the elbow, but she had to admit he looked cute standing there in his tight white jeans, his puppy-dog eyes staring back up at her. Steady now Shaz - no back-tracking.

'Yeah. That's lovely Chris,' Shaz reached the bottom step, 'but I'm a big girl, remember.' She looked up at him, determined to show how capable she was. 'I Can look after myself.'

'Yes, I know. Sorry.' Chris stuffed his hands in his pockets - a safety measure. He felt drunk and stupid. Last thing he needed in this state was let himself get carried away and make an unwelcome grab at her. Hands in the pockets was definitely best. 'So how was she then?'

Shaz thought about what she'd seen. Alex, fresh out of the bath in her long elegant bathrobe, make-up smudged, putting a brave face on things… but in the bathroom…'

'Tell you over a drink. I think I've got some catching up to do judging by the looks of you.' Chris giggled. She's right, he thought. He and Ray had been putting the drink back faster than a couple of dogs on a hot day so he was surprised Shaz intended spending time with them. The idea she wanted to spend time with him gave him a warm glow. He started taking his hands out of his pockets but Shaz was quick to re-buff him. 'Don't go getting the wrong idea, it's just a drink.'

'I wasn't.' He stumbled, caught in the glare of Shaz's beautiful brown eyes, desperately trying not to disappoint her. Desperately trying to say and do the right thing. 'I won't.'

Shaz marched off in front of him. He tried not to let his gaze linger on her pert behind, her skirt stretched tight across her buttocks - and failed.

Ray watched them approach. He'd gained a new respect for Shaz since the incident with the rapist, but he still couldn't work out why she and Chris had split up. Even a grade A lummox like him could see they were made for each other.

'Shaz has just been up to Drake's flat.' Chris explained, unnecessarily, before signalling he was going to get drinks. Shaz sat down. She had a better feeling about Ray these days, but if he'd been drinking she couldn't be sure of getting homo sapiens or homo barely erectus.

'Well how was she? Did you see the Guv?'

'No. '

Ray ground his cigarette into the ashtray. This was bad news. They'd left the Guv with Drake while they searched the street for likely suspects. They hadn't found any - hence the drinking, but if the Guv wasn't there it was likely he was out looking, and if he was still looking, it meant they should be looking too, after they finished this drink.

She was kissing him. Her mouth opening and moving against his, her tender lips trapping and releasing his - and it felt wonderful. And he knew she'd forgiven him - but that was the only thing he knew. Fact was he'd told her he loved her, twice even, and all she'd done was kiss him.

He let her deepen the kiss, responding to her, all the while hiding a little disappointment. He knew he shouldn't need her to say the words, but he did. He hadn't consciously planned to say he loved her. He couldn't be more embarrassed. He didn't even have the excuse of being a prepubescent schoolboy desperate to get his leg over. But had he, Gene Hunt the man, meant it? Sure the desire to shag her brains out twice nightly and again every morning for luck had consumed his days, and nights, for as long as he'd known her. Sure his stomach contracted every time he thought he could loose her, but was that love? His runaway tongue certainly thought so but if it weren't for her kiss now he'd have been thinking his declarations were as welcome as a fart in a lift.

Arrested by her beautiful vulnerable eyes he'd reassured her of her desirability - 'I love me in the bathroom.' That time it had been him to hide himself in a kiss. Then just now he'd allowed himself to be overcome with just how much being able to kneel before her beautiful body meant to him and how happy he was to hold her and he'd breathed it into the centre of her sex…'love this, love you.'

Her hand strayed into the water, spinning circles along his inner thigh, thoughts of romantic love aside, it was time to send the pustular schoolboy to bed - this woman wanted a man.

'Up.' He ordered. Alex felt rather than heard the vibrations of his voice rumbling up through his chest like a mini volcano. Christ he had such a sexy voice. A sexy voice she remembered telling her he loved her. Practically whispering it as he kissed, of all things, her pubic hair. She sighed. Much as she wanted to believe him she knew she should probably put his declaration down to lust but God how she wanted to say it back to him - if she weren't so scared.

Wasn't it obvious he was just talking lust, animal attraction, sex appeal? He lusted after her, she lusted after him… Christ just how she lusted after him…

That's how it had always been between them but was it love? The look in his eyes had said it was, but could she trust the look in his eyes? Could she answer him truthfully when the truth would bring down a shutter between one life and another. Lust? Now lust she could deal with... couldn't she?

'Up.' He growled again.

The smouldering light in her eyes told him how much she fancied a piece of the Gene Genie. And as there was one piece of his anatomy with no qualms about her not reciprocating his declaration of love. He needed to get her out of this bath soon or they'd be in danger of displacing so much water Luigi would think someone had set his restaurant on fire.

'Ouch.' She yelped as her bum collided with the tap - actually that hurt, quite a lot. 'My bum, the tap.' She said, by way of explanation.

'Turn around - let me see.' Alex shuffled in the bath, kneeling over so he could see. He sucked in a breath as she turned her arse to face him. Saints alive, Alex Drake presenting her peachy behind to him for his scrutiny. For a moment he held his hands in the air, doing a great impression of a black and white minstrel waving. He breathed down the desire to take her from behind then and there and slowly collected himself. The opportunity to stroke her delicious rump shouldn't ever be rushed. He examined her slowly. She'd scraped herself just above her coccyx, crumpled the skin into a little tissue-like lump. He bent and pressed his lips to the painful site. 'There, the Gene Genie's kissed it better for you.'

She turned her head to give thanks, but he didn't see, lost in admiration. He kissed her again. She lowered her top half into the bath - her nipples breaking the surface of the warm water. She closed her eyes, letting the water swallow her breasts, exposing herself to him. She heard his gasp of appreciation. She trembled as his kisses worked lower. She jerked forward as she realised his flicking tongue has touched her somewhere where no-one had ever kissed her before. He chuckled and pulled her back towards him.

'What's the matter Bols? Thought you of all people would enjoy someone kissing your arse.'

'It was just unexpected, that's all.'

'Unexpected… because?'

'Just thought you were the more traditional type that's all.' Hell, she thought he was traditional. Wasn't that girly mumbo-jumbo for old ?

'In my book waggling your arse in front of someone's face is a pretty traditional way of asking for it.' He teased his long fingers down between her cheeks. She groaned. 'One day Alex, I'll do something unexpected to you over my desk.' She trembled at the hint of menace in his voice. God, what was he doing to her? 'Posh girl, bit of rough like me, thought you'd love this.' There it was again, classic Gene speak. What had Shaz called it - Foreplay?

'That's a classic class stereotype Gene.' She said between pants as his fingers moved to the apex between her legs. 'You've got a lot more work to do to find out what I love.' She was trying to maintain the illusion of being in control, but it was a feeble facade. He didn't have to do much work after all - seconds later she was moaning involuntarily as he curled one, then two fingers, into her.

'Oh, I think I'm getting a good idea Alex.' She held back as long as she could before leaning back onto the hand pleasuring her, encouraging his touch on her sensitive nub, begging him to work through her want. _And_ how she wanted. She pushed her rear closer and closer to him, wanton and needy. He leant forward whispering into her ear 'He knows what she wants of him - his cock in her, his mouth on her breast, his tongue and fingers bringing her to ecstasy.'

She comes hard in his hand. Her muscle walls contracting over his fingers as her orgasm courses through her. She feels her ecstasy expand, rushing through her like a lightening strike, filtering through her extremities - a stream of warmth flowing into the water, surrounding them both. She wonders if he felt it too?

He pulls her up out of the bath. Desperate to be in her, hustling her across the room, wrapping his arms round her, pushing her roughly against the door, hands gripping her arse, aligning her to him before she's got time to breathe. He lifts her legs round his waist. Her arms flop around his neck. Then he's in her, no niceties, no warning, just him and his cock ramming her into the door.

The speed of his assault sends an adrenalin rush to her brain. She's trembling like a junkie as she holds him tight to her. He stoops to gorge himself on her breasts, biting down harder than he should, shaking from one to the other, laving her nipples as she claws his back. She might not have told him she loves him but he knows she loves this. The feel of his mouth on her breast, his hard throbbing cock buried in her sending her higher and higher. The feel of a man.

She holds on to him, gripping the back of his neck pushing him to her like he's her saviour, and he is. The door bangs noisily behind her, slamming and opening with each thrust. A building crescendo. Each time he powers into her the slams get louder. It's orchestral. Her ears ring. Where are the cymbals? He's bringing her closer but she can't believe she'll ever come. Her muscles have lost all tension under his onslaught. All she knows of herself is where he touches her, the rest of her - her limp rag doll limbs splayed against the door, completely immaterial in their mutual quest for pleasure.

He's the cowboy, the sheriff, riding her across the plains into oblivion. She's crying now, begging. His ego swells, his muscles tense, close to popping. He's flailing in her, drunk on her essence; the smell of sex on her skin; the traces of berries and cream leftover from their escapades earlier. His name spills from her lips in a stream. He leans in to catch it, lapping it up. Sweat runs between their bodies. They slap together. He keeps her suspended against the door as he powers into her - grunting as he looses himself in her sweet cunt.

Her gasps are desperate sobs for release not because the door is hard against her back. Her groans come unbidden - not because he's being rough and her pubic bone is aching from where he's slamming into her, though it does. She screams his name not because his hands are bruising her thighs and his breath is hot on her neck but because being fucked by Gene Hunt feels fucking wonderful.

When blessed release comes and she finally spills shuddering and crying over him she doesn't realise it's with a scream. She knows only that her throat is sore as he explodes into her, his shivers following her shudders with more shivers.

Afterwards they keep their embrace. Leaning into each other for support. He lowers her legs. He stares her straight in the eye. She's melting before him. He sees she's crying, but she's smiling too.

'Bloody hell Bols, anyone would think you'd never had the life shagged out of you.' His breathing is ragged. He gasps, a marathon runner. Her hands smooth his hair. She's mesmerised by the intensity of the eyes boring into hers. He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, lingering to stroke her neck.

'I haven't. Not until now.' She strokes his cheek as she tells him. 'God, I love you.'

He raises his eyebrows, as she says it again. 'I love you too. Gene, I love you too.' He moves in to kiss her. Definitely lust, he tells himself, not letting her look him in the eye and see how pleased he is she's said it.

888888888888888888888888888

Please please if you like, review, love reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, favouriting and alerts etc. They really do make my world so much happier. **

Little fluffy chapter. I do like my fluff.

Ray's Visit

The match between Ray's fingers died. He dragged deeply on his cigarette, willing the scorched tip to ignite, hacking half his guts up when it did. Leaving Shaz and Chris to their own devices in Luigi's he leaned back on the wall by the doors to the bogs and contemplated the curious events of the evening.

There must be something in the air, a full moon - or something - because his Fenchurch East's finest weren't half betting on some peculiar things for a chance of getting a bit of how's your father. First there was Drake getting herself handcuffed to the bed and then there was Chris, actually cradling Shaz's feet with his bare hands and making out he was enjoying it. All it had taken was for Shaz to make some dumb-arse comment about how much her feet hurt and the stupid twonk was clamping his fingers around her clammy feet like they were the most precious gift she could give. Poor sap wasn't even giving her one.

You wouldn't catch a real man like Ray or the Guv, with his hands wrapped round some woman's sweaty feet, even if she was wearing stockings. Not even if she did look like Drake with pins up to her armpits… well okay….even the mighty Carling might make an exception for Drake - but only if she promised to do his after. Fair's fair - wasn't it?

He imagined Alex dressed in the little red dress they'd first met her in, chest heaving, legs stretching up to heaven, open-mouthed as he ran his finger over her instep -

Who was he trying to kid? She wouldn't look twice at the likes of him. God knows where she'd picked up (what he imagined to be) the posh-arsed twat who'd got carried away with her bondage earlier, but wherever it was you could bet your life it wasn't in the local boozer. She was class, and she knew it. The chances of her letting him loose on her feet were as unlikely as a priest actually going down for intimately befriending choir boys, and so, he mused, the chances of her massaging the knots out of his - Ray's - tootsies, were absolutely non-existent.

To tell the truth if anyone had asked him a couple of days ago he would have sworn Drake only had eyes for the Guv. He'd spotted her face after Elaine and the Guv had traded saliva when they were celebrating tying up the case in Luigi's: she couldn't have looked more sour with a lemon stuck in her gob and a red hot chillie up her arse. Still it was her own fault. If she weren't such a picky trouble-maker he was pretty sure her and the Guv would have got it on ages ago.

But if she was fed up of being on her own, ready to take risks with god knows who, she wasn't the only one. He was bloody tired up of slipping off home with only a copy of Raz and a handshandy to look forward to, and he was even more fed up of watching other people getting loved up.

However being fed up of playing gooseberry was why he was hanging around at the bottom of the stairs near the bogs. Which was why he was the one to hear the rhythmic slamming of Alex's bathroom door and the scream….

Nothing like a woman's scream to galvanise the legs. Throwing his cigarette away he charged up the stairs, three at a time.

The door was locked. He hammered on it, remembering he'd charged it earlier, probably broke the lock then. Could only have been a temporary repair. He readied himself to kick it in again.

'Drake, Alex - you okay in there?'

'Shit. Ray.' Gene hissed. 'I'll deal with him. Go to the bedroom. Wait for me there.' He kissed the bridge of her nose and yanked open the bathroom door. Alex suppressed a giggle at the sight of Gene's naked long-limbed form streaking across the room towards his coat.

'Alex, you okay.' Ray repeated, raising his voice and hammering loudly again. Holding his coat Gene pressed his weight against the door and pushed his arms through the sleeves.

'Hold your horses.' Gene shouted. Collecting himself together he did up the buttons and smoothed back his damp hair, waiting as a damp Alex, wrapped in a towel, slipped across to the bedroom. With her safe Gene opened the door a crack and peered out at Ray - foot raised ready to strike.

'Didn't know you were here Guv. Heard a woman scream and banging.' Ray stepped back, wondering why Gene didn't just let him in.

'Nightmare.' Gene whispered. 'She was crying her eyes out. Bloody begging me not to leave her on her own. Just got her off to sleep and the next minute she was screaming the place down. Have you caught him?'

Ray swallowed. 'No. Bastard must have legged it faster than bloody Ben Johnson.'

'Bugger. I'll have to stay then. Reckons she won't feel safe until he's behind bars.'

'Has she said anything - given a description, said where they met or anything?'

'Not much. Too upset. You'd best get on home. See what we can find tomorrow.' And with that Gene shut the door.

Ray wasn't the sharpest blade on the block but even he could tell the Guv wanted to get rid of him. He walked slowly down the stairs thankful not to have been given a bollocking for letting the bloke get away, but also curious as to why the Guv's hair appeared to be wet, and why he'd not let him into the flat, and if the Guv had been with Alex all night - where was he when Shaz had gone to check on Alex?

Something was definitely going on there.

Gene unbuttoned the top buttons of his coat and slumped onto the sofa. Ray's appearance at the door had unsettled him, reminded him of a world outside Alex's flat. A world they were going to have to face. He fished around in his pocket for his cigarettes. After the events of earlier he needed time to work things out in his head.

He was hunched over the coffee table and taking his first drag when Alex slunk in beside him still wearing her towel.

'All okay?' She said, hooking an arm through his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

'Yeah. Said you were having a nightmare.' He said, briefly turning to look at her.

'Thanks.' She stroked his arm, watching as he blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth. He shuffled in his seat and stretched an arm around her, pulling her with him as he settled back in the seat.

She was feeling deliciously languid, but she could tell he was thinking. Moving the pieces of tonight around in his head.

'What now then Bols?' He asked, idly stroking her hair. She looked up, alert to the tightness in his voice. 'Things were said... in the bathroom.' He lifted his arm away and crouched over the table again, tapping his ash into the ashtray there. 'Did you mean it?' She swallowed, suddenly alarmed.

'Did you?' She psychologist in her had to turn the tables, send it right back to him, fending off the flicker of doubt whirring through her like acid. Did he mean what he'd said, or was it just a way to get into her knickers? Had she scared him off with her declaration of love? How were they going to work together now she'd laid herself bare - physically and emotionally - for him?

She swung her feet onto the floor. He ground his cigarette out in the ashtray.

'Yes.' He admitted. Quiet, not looking at her. 'But what does it mean? What does it mean for us?'

'You have my back and I have yours?' Her answer was flippant. A way to release tension.

'That's a given Bols. We're colleagues.'

'We shag like rabbits?' Her answer was flippant but it worked.

'I bloody hope so.' She was treated to a rare Gene smile. She continued, much

encouraged.

'We tell each other our most secret sexual fantasies?' He smiled again, obviously liking her train of thought, but he was not to be deterred.

'What about work?'

'Your desk?' She asked hopefully.

'What about my desk?' Alex leaned in and whispered her plans for his desk into his ear.

'Think you've tapped into my secret sexual fantasy right there. Bols.' He pulled her close again. Bending his head to smell her hair. God how he wanted to stay with her nestling against him for ever. 'Serious though Bols. I can't protect you from everything that's going to happen, everything that's going to be said.'

'I know. I'm going to have to deal with that - the jibs, the jokes. _Look at the first police officer to end up cuffed to the bed. Can't be much of a police officer can she_?'

'Actually Bols,' he said leaning back, 'you're not the first officer to be found in that particular situation - hand-cuffed to the bed. Happened to Tyler. He was stark-bollock naked when we found him. Must be something with my DI's.'

'So Ray will be next?' She giggled.

'If tonight's taught me anything Bols, it's that anything's possible.'

'So what happened with Tyler?'

'Honey trap. Drugged him, cuffed him, bounced on his dingaling and took photos. Her boss, Warren, nasty piece of work, he wanted control, Tyler wouldn't play ball. Girl changed her mind, destroyed the photos. Ended up with her throat slit for her trouble. We got the bastard. Warren got life.'

'Sad story.' She paused. 'I was at least wearing clothes. And there's no photographic evidence.'

'Shame though…' She thumped his arm in mock outrage. 'Could have done with something to prove I weren't dreaming.' She stretched a leg over his, shifting until she was straddling his lap, unbuttoning the rest of his coat as he pulled off her towel, gasping appreciatively at the sight of her naked breasts. She opened the coat and leaned in to him. Skin touching skin. Delicious.

'This feel real enough?' He pulled the coat around her back, engulfing them both in the thick safe black wool. Her arms encircled him. He could feel her damp centre on his thighs. Her sweet breasts soft against his chest. Her taut stomach against his slightly softer one. Her teeth teased his earlobe. Their temples touched, sharing their thoughts. It felt real, but it was still a dream. A dream come true.

888888888888888888888888888

Please please review. Absolutely love reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really love to get them, and if you are enjoying this and haven't reviewed - why not? - And I gave you pudding. Now I give you another fluffy piece. Was going to write about Chris and Shaz and Ray and what they think is happening, but wrote this instead. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. **

Bedtime.

888888888888888888888888888

'Hmmm. I could stay like this forever.' Alex nestled her cheek against Gene's neck and sighed contentedly.

'No you couldn't Bols.' Gene whispered as he tried subtly to relieve the pressure on his leg.

Alex lifted her head to look at him. 'Why's that?'

'Think I've lost all feeling below my waist.' He groaned. 'Sit on my lap much longer and I won't be able to walk tomorrow, let alone chase London's finest criminal scum.'

'I'm sorry.' She would have stayed wrapped up in his coat, her skin humming as it skimmed his, but now she's embarrassed by her thoughtlessness. Putting all her weight on him was obviously causing him to get a little stiff and not in a good way. Edging herself off his lap she stood naked before him, letting him feast his eyes on her.

He smiled. He loved how comfortable she had become in showing him her naked form. He loved how he knew her confidence came from them both having licked and tasted each and every intimate inch of each other.

She helped him up. He was still in his coat, his legs flamingo pink below the hem. He looked gorgeous.

He watched her skin on her forearm goose prickling in the cold. She was so vulnerable. Patches of red showed over her chest, stomach and thighs - consequences of their frenzied coupling, and here he was encased in long black wool.

Wearing the coat made it seem like he was ready to go, and he wasn't in either sense of 'ready to go'. He'd told Ray he was going to stay the night to protect her. He thought and hoped she would want him to stay but he wasn't sure.

'What next?' He posed the question. It was her call now, her flat…

'Bed?' She so wanted him to stay the night, wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake with him still there.

'You want me to stay?' What was wrong with his ego that he needed her to say it?

'Course I did… do. ' Alex giggled. 'What do you think the handcuffs were for?'

He wrapped his arms around her, suddenly lost in joyous feeling. His hands found the willing firmness of her behind. Her appreciative hiss as he pulled her to him was music to his soul. Oh, he could stay like this, but bed sounded even better, with one proviso.

'Nice as it is to know you wanted me, you can get the idea of cuffing me to your bedpost out of your head Bols.' She tilted her head, the corner of her mouth turned up in that sultry way she had when she was about to use her feminine wiles on him. 'No-one, but no-one handcuffs the Gene Genie to the bed.'

He gave her a quick kiss - his last word on the matter. He relaxed his hold, turning deliberately away from her persuasive pout. Trying not to look at her he made a show of patting his pockets, putting his fags away and getting organised.

'Got to go to the bathroom.' She said eventually when she saw he was determined to avoid her ploys.

'Again?' He asked, his mouth curling in a suggestive smirk.

'I do do other things in the bathroom besides bathing and having sex Gene. I'll see you in the bedroom.' She gave his cheek a peck and walked off.

Was it his imagination or was she swaying her hips more than usual? Gene drew breath. All he knew was that from now on whenever she walked in front of him his memory would undress her and he'd see the muscles in her rear moving just like they were now and in his mind he'd see the little triangle of space at the top of her thighs and remember finding heaven there.

She shut the door behind her, pausing to lean against it and remember his touch on her earlier. She couldn't help the constriction in her stomach that came with her memories. Involuntarily she raised her hand to her throat. Feeling a little soreness there she realised that she'd screamed - when she'd come. He'd made her scream. No-one had ever done that before, and 'he', the cause, was staying the night.

She prepared herself for bed - brushing her teeth, realising he'd need a toothbrush. Luckily she had a new unopened one in her cupboard. She brought it out and placed it next to hers in her bathroom mug. Two toothbrushes together. It made her smile. It had been a long time since any bathroom of hers had had two toothbrushes together in it - but was it being too domestic? Would he think she wanted him to move in? Would she frighten him off by moving too quickly? She took his toothbrush out and put it next to the toothpaste. Then she put her mug into the cupboard. One day soon she would leave the mug out, maybe.

She'd said she'd see him in the bedroom so into the bedroom he went. His clothes were scattered over the floor. He'd need them for work tomorrow, preferably not looking as creased as an octogenarian's arse. He picked up his trousers and opened the wardrobe looking for a hanger.

He hadn't intended to rifle through her clothes but he couldn't help but finger a few of his favourites - a purple silk blouse she'd worn when he'd pulled her out of Chas Cale's freezer; the grey jersey dress she'd worn when he'd stamped her bum; the gold lame number she'd worn under his bequest to Viv's party - and now he had a new favourite, scattered around her flat - the maid's outfit.

His bare foot found the little lacy edged apron she'd used to mop his chest with. He picked it up and held it to his nose. Strawberries. Eton mess. Somehow he thought he would never forget Eton mess. Posh and tasty, exactly like her, and deliciously messy. She wouldn't miss it would she?

He'd never taken a memento from a woman in his life but holding the apron in his hand he decided to give in to temptation. She might have convinced him that she wanted him but everyone left him in the end. He was too old and experienced to take it for granted that she'd be there forever.

He'd gathered all his clothes by the time she came back from the bathroom, but he'd stopped short of hanging them up in her wardrobe. It seemed somehow too forward. He knew she wanted him but hanging his clothes in her wardrobe was like saying he wanted to move in. Not that he didn't, but it was early days. One day, maybe.

'I've left you a toothbrush on the sink…' She noticed he'd been clearing up. Gene Hunt being domestic. It amused her greatly.

'That's great. I'll just…'

They skirted around each other, trying not to give into the temptation to jump each other. Each hoping that this sharing of a night-time routine could be the start of something regular, each nervous of the implications of every minor decision.

Gene went to the bathroom. He paused by the door remembering the lightening shooting through his body as he'd shot off inside of her, and her scream. Bloody hell, that scream was good for the ego. He watched himself in her mirror as he brushed his teeth. God, he was a bloody lucky bugger.

Now for bed.

TBC

Please review. Reviews make my day.


	13. Chapter 13

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really really love to get them. Still haven't written Chris, Shaz and Ray's take on things. Read this, and you'll know why - more naughtiness ahead, be warned.**

Bed.

888888888888888888888888888

Alex was in the bedroom waiting for Gene, pacing. Suddenly she didn't know where to put herself. It was ridiculous. It might be looking only slightly better than a teenagers tantrum, but it was still her bedroom. Its image needed a little help though. Light - the room needed a soft light - hide the less tidy areas and kinder to the flesh. The on off activities of the electrics in the flat seemed to have blown the bulb in her bedside lamp. She dashed to the living room and grabbed the candles from the table. Quickly the bedroom was filled with flickering romantic light. Much better.

Finding activity settled her nerves she turned her attention to the bed. The sheets and duvet were still crumpled from their earlier love making. Resisting the urge to hold her bedding to her nose and re-live the moment by breathing in his smell, she pushed the duvet to the floor and smoothed her red silk sheets, tucking them in under the top of the bed. Her hands connected with the handcuffs still hanging there. She took them off and jangled the links in her hand, an idea forming in her mind. Now, what to wear…

By the time Gene returned to the bedroom the much straightened duvet was folded over in open invitation and Alex, in a sultry black silk negligee, was lying - also open and inviting - on the sheet. He was just about to launch himself into the space next to her when he noticed the handcuffs dangling from her outstretched finger.

He sat down facing away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd expected to find her in bed. He'd expected that he'd want to hold her and let her melt in his arms, but he had told her to forget the handcuff thing. He sighed. Why did she always have to challenge him on every thing he said?

'Gene,' she said sweetly, advancing on him across the bed until she was licking his neck, 'if I promise to bounce on your dingaling would you put these on?'

'No-one calls the Gene Genie's crown jewels a dingaling Bols.' He growled.

Boy, that growl did for her every time. She hooked her arm around his chest and gently manhandled him until he was lying on his back beside her. He tried not to look as she propped herself up on her elbow and deliberately slowly inserted a finger into her mouth, licked it, then pressed it against his lips.

He opened his mouth, flicking out his tongue, his hand flying up to grab her wrist, but she was too quick. Her finger continued its travels unchecked, circling the region of his sensitive nipples and journeying on down over his stomach and lower until her hand reached his cock.

'So what do you call him?' She tweaked him for emphasis. 'You can't say, 'crown jewels' all the time can you?'

'No.' He squeaked. 'No.'

'Shaft monster? Your trusty trojan? So solid shooter…?' Her fingers stroked him, exploring the crinkled skin at his tip. He didn't feel so solid now. Surely three times in less than two hours was more than any woman could expect. The woman was insatiable. After their earlier exertions he didn't expect her to be up for round (he did a quick mental calculation) four. What did she think he was, some nineteen year old stud with boundless energy and a hard on as permanent as grease spots on a tie? If this was what she meant by shagging like rabbits he'd be lucky to see his fiftieth birthday.

He tried shifting away from her reach, pulling himself up to sitting only to find he had given her easier access. Thinking he might push her away he turned and put his hand on her hip but her flimsy negligee shimmied under his touch alerting him to her lack of underwear. He breathed in through his teeth but feeling a familiar, and not unwelcome, stirring in his nether regions, he continued his protestation with renewed bravado.

'It may surprise you Lady Bols, but I don't have a name for my… er…appendage.' He continued stroking her curve of her hip, 'and before you ask no-one else has given it one either. Once the Gene Genie drops his drawers women become pretty speechless.'

'I know, I know…' She nodded vigorously, as excited as a puppy out for its first walk. For a moment he thought she was actually agreeing with those unnamed women but then she sat up excitedly. 'I'll call it "the silencer".'

'The silencer?'

'Yes. The silencer: strong, hard and powerful.'

His face must have given his feeling on the subject away because the next moment he knew she was throwing herself back on the pillows, hand in front of her mouth and snorting with laughter. He looked at her, her breasts jiggling beneath their fabric confines, tears forming in her eyes as she fought to regain control of her breaths.

'Can you imagine us Gene, at CID, in your office… you're getting fed up listening to one of my theories on a case, there's just the desk between us when…when...'

'When I'm supposed to say,' he interrupted, ' - _put a sock in it Bols or I'm going to have to get out _thesilencer_?'_

'Showing me might be more effective Gene.' He shook his head in amazement. Christ alive she was bloody naughty, and impatient. She was wearing that bloody sexy smirk again, kicking her legs and unintentionally exposing that dark triangle of heaven. It took all his resolve not to give into her there and then.

'Ain't going to happen Bols. You're no more going to get to call my todger _the silencer_ than you are going to get to handcuff me to your bed post.'

'Ahh, but with a little of the right persuasion Gene anything's possible. You know that.' Now she was back to licking his neck, and bloody hell if he wasn't mistaken it was just like his bloody 'silencer' to begin 'talking' when he least wanted it to.

'You're not calling any organ of mine _the silencer_ Bols, and that's final.'

'Ummm. So I can deduce from this little display now you're less adverse to wearing the cuffs than having your amazing private appendage called the silencer. Interesting….' She was back to stroking him again. Jesus the woman wouldn't take no for an answer. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, determined to convey his feelings on the matter before she dragged him to a point of no return.

'I'm not wearing those bloody cuffs! What do you take me for?' He risked looking at her, hoping to emphasise his point. 'It's a slippery slope. First it'll be handcuffs then, before I know it, I'll be crawling around the floor in a leather gimp mask begging to lick your boots. It ain't gonna happen love.'

God he looked was even more delectable when he was angry. All she wanted to do was let him lie back while she gently caressed and tended his body, but she couldn't help but tease him too.

'Calm down Gene.' She said rubbing her thumbs into the tension spots in his shoulders. 'You don't have to wear a gimp mask to lick my boots.' She watched his lips form into a pout, the blaze in his eyes igniting. ' - joking, just joking.' She reached up to pull him back down to bed, but he was on his feet moving away from her, reaching out to the chair for his shirt.

'You're a bloody tease you are.'

'But you like it really.' She looked directly at his amazing appendage and licked her lips, 'I can tell.'

'Hmmmph. That's as maybe. But who knows what you've got planned for me once I've toddled up the stairs to Bedfordshire.' Suddenly she realised he might be serious.

'Gene, don't go. Please….? Gene...' She leaned forward impeaching him to stay with her eyes. She looked bloody gorgeous there on the bed, her long toned legs folded to one side and her bosoms swinging loose under the exquisite material of her night-ware. Did she really wear things like that to bed every night? Could he live with himself if he denied himself the opportunity to find out? He watched concern wash over her features, her eyes starting to glaze. How could he leave her like this? He swallowed deeply, attempting to meet her eyes.

'I'll stay as long as you promise, no cuffs...'

'Okay. No cuffs.' She brightened, lifting her arms up to him. He bent down and enveloped her in a reconciliatory hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting him stroke her hair. He was beginning to think the whole cuff-him-to-the-bed episode was over when he heard her whisper, 'As long as you promise not to touch.' His eyes widened in disbelief. She was off again.

'Not to touch what?' He growled, his exasperation evident in his tone.

'Me. Not to touch me. I'm not going to tie you up or anything, you've just got to hold onto the end of the bed. Think you can do that? Please.' He backed away as she continued. 'I've got a feeling you're going to like what I'm going to do. You think I want you to do all the work, but you're wrong. It's because you expect to remain in control. I just think you might like to experience the other side of the coin.' He met her eyes once more, searching for any sign she was going to betray him but he could see was her earnest desire to please him.

'Maybe.' He acquiesced.

'Remember, if you let go, I'll stop what I'm doing.'

'Okay, okay. I've got it. Let's get the holding onto the bedposts over and done with.'

His compliance was rewarded by her putting his hand in his and leading him back onto the bed.

I must love this bloody woman he thought, lying back on a satin pillow and wrapping his hands around her bed posts.

'No funny business now, Bols I can see you from here.' It was just as well. She was looking bloody gorgeous as she lifted her legs to straddle his thighs. He wouldn't miss seeing that for the world.

'I can soon remedy that Gene…' She said, her voice low and husky. Running her fingers along the bottom edge of her negligee she pinched the ends and held them away from her body, making the material taut. Sea-sawing each hand up a few inches at a time she began exposing her thighs, revealing alternating triangles of delicious flesh until he was whistling through his teeth in anticipation and she was flashing the creamy white undersides of her round breasts. Lifting herself up from his thighs she advanced up the bed, the continuing dance of the negligee giving him more tantalising glimpses - white curves, darkening areola, hardening nipples. He tightened his grip on the bed posts.

His eyes were glinting, he was rapt. She smiled, a beautiful you're as sexy as hell and I'm going to make you feel wonderful smile. He melted under her gaze.

Her tortuously slow strip was having the intended effect, not only on him, but on her. She was growing progressively wetter and wetter but she needed the friction of his body. She lowered herself slowly; grinding her hips from side to side; letting out an involuntary gasp as she found his _silencer_ had begun a conversation of its own. Time for things to progress. Still holding the ends of her negligee she raised her arms and pulled it over her head, flinging it towards him.

The gust of material flying through air extinguished the candles. Her negligee landed square on his face, covering his eyes. He was in blackness.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Admittedly it was a soft silken blackness scented with the most powerful aphrodisiac he'd ever come across - her - but Christ he had been enjoying that floor show. However he didn't miss it for long.

Her hands were gently crossing his chest. She must have rubbed some oil or something into them because he began to smell flowers and her palms were smoothly working his torso. He began to relax into the sensations of skin on skin. He felt her fingers circle his nipple, or was it her tongue. A sucking sensation and a gentle nip of her teeth told him it was the latter. God that was so good. He griped the bed posts, realising he was loosing himself to the sensations she was engendering: the feel of her hair sweeping across his chest; her tongue on his sensitive pips; her hands smoothing the skin under his armpits, fingers twisting the hair there into spirals. He felt her breathe in deeply. He heard her sigh. He grinned to himself. Man stink. Did it every time.

Drunk on the smell of him she raised herself up to nuzzle his neck.

'Do you like that Gene?'

'Hmmm' he whimpered. Christ, she'd reduced him to a simpering wreck, but oh how he was loving it.

'Good.' Her tongue worked its way up to his jaw. Finding his chin she licked her way over his dimples to his bottom lip, teasing it between her teeth. He moaned into her as she pressed his mouth open with her tongue and ran it along the top row of his teeth, feeling her way along each tooth with the care of a dentist, tasting the toothpaste he'd used earlier.

'You've beautiful teeth Gene' she said between kisses. 'And you're beautiful here…' She kissed the corner of his mouth, his neck; she bit on the ball of his shoulder, 'beautiful here…' she continued down his right arm, kissing, licking and massaging until she reached his hand, weaving her fingers through his. 'And beautiful here...'

Now he knew she was mad. As she moved over him to repeat her actions on his left accidentally, or purposely - he couldn't tell - she caused his silken blindfold to slither from his eyes. He watched her label his arm, his fingers and his collar bone before she moved down to his nipples, kissing and labelling everything as she went, challenging him to break his promise as she bypassed his cock and journeyed down his legs. His eyes slid closed.

He felt rather than saw her mouth over his toes. 'Beautiful, she murmured as she took his big toe into her mouth. The twitch shot up to his balls. He bit back a groan. She giggled, her hands working their soft firm way back up his body as she crawled over him carefully as a cat.

This was her in control. She gripped the base of his cock, sweeping the head slowly up and down her folds, using him to distribute her wetness to the flower of her labia and her swollen clitoris before guiding him inside - releasing an unbidden breath of amazement from her chest as she felt his tip stretching her.

He grinned with pleasure as she bent to kiss his mouth. She labelled it as beautiful before arching backwards and pushing her breasts towards him and beginning a slow grind of her hips, setting the pace, riding up and down, slow, delicious and steady.

He watched her pressing into him, her breasts swinging tantalisingly close to his mouth, brushing against his soft stubble, then if that weren't enough she leant back, her hands on his knees, head flung back in wild abandon, riding his cock, seemingly oblivious to the hands that had moved from bed post to hips.

'God, Gene,' she murmured crashing onto his chest and allowing him to take over her as hip met hip and bone met bone, and the sensations between her legs overtook everything but the desire to loose herself in his eyes.

TBC

Please please please review.


	14. Chapter 14

False Alarm

**I don't own anybody, they are the property of the writers, Kudos, the BBC etc.**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. I'm almost embarrassed at how much I really really love to get them. **

**This has been some time coming.**

Ray, Chris and Shaz.

888888888888888888888888888

Something was definitely going on. Perhaps he should have been heading off home and leaving Chris to fondle Shaz's feet, but things were puzzling Ray and although Chris wasn't the strongest link in the chain it could be good to talk.

Ray couldn't believe he'd just thought that. _Good to talk._ Bloody Drake and her poncy ways. He couldn't even think without sounding like her. What would she call it? - Brain-storming. Bloody lame-storming, that's what he called it. Still Chris might have seen something he hadn't and so, for that matter, might have Shaz.

'Oooh, don't stop Chris, that's lovely.' Shaz cooed as Chris continued circling his thumbs over her instep.

'You've got beautiful feet Shaz.' He said, looking up into her eyes and catching sight of Ray approaching their table with a fresh round of drinks. Ray allocated them a pint each and slumped down on the bench.

'Oooh, you've got beautiful feet Shaz…' He mimicked. Bloody hell if they were going to do that all night he was wasting his time coming to talk to them.

'Oi, watch what you're saying mate. That's my gi…. That's Shaz you're talking to, and she does happen to have very beautiful feet. Don't you Shaz?'

'Thank you Chris.' Chris smiled smugly and went to carry on with his work, but Shaz, uncomfortable with Ray's presence swung her legs onto the floor.

'Ponce.' Muttered Ray.

'Not everyone has beautiful feet you know.' Aware he might be in a position to paint himself in a good light, Chris leapt to Shaz's defence.

'Yeah, that's right.' Added Shaz. 'Even some of the most beautiful women have really ugly feet.'

'Yeah, like who?' Challenged Ray.

'DI Drake, the Ma'am.' Ray pricked up his ears. 'Most people would say she was pretty beautiful wouldn't they?' Chris waged a battle with his features trying to show the least amount of commitment to the idea of anyone other than Shaz being beautiful whilst at the same time agreeing with her.

Ray just nodded. He might think Drake was a nightmare but looking shag-worthy was part of the trouble. 'Well…' Shaz worked the moment like a professional story-teller, '…her feet are like a man's.'

'What really?' said Chris leaning forward, 'like a man's?' He shook his head. 'S'pose it's those high heels she wears, eh Ray? Putting pressure where it shouldn't be.'

'So where'd you see Drake's feet then Shaz?' Ray asked, flicking his cigarette ash into the ashtray, his curiosity piqued.

'Well when I came in here, I'd just come down from her flat. She said she was going to have a bath - I used her toilet - and I saw her foot poking from under her bathrobe when I came out. All long and bony it was.' Chris shuddered at the thought, but Ray was interested in something else.

'Did you notice anything else unusual then?'

'Only that the floor in the bathroom was pretty wet, and she'd been drinking, there was a bottle of some beer on the floor by the bath.' Shaz thought a bit more. 'And I saw a stocking hanging out of her laundry basket. That's it. Why?'

'You didn't see the Guv anywhere?'

'No, she was on her own. She said she was going to have a long soak to help her forget about her ordeal with that man.'

This was bloody strange. The Guv had just told him Drake wanted him to stay all night. She wouldn't let him out of her sight cos she was scared. According to the Guv she supposed to be asleep when Shaz said she was having a bath.

'That bloke that did - you know what - must have been a bit of an idiot I reckon.' Started Chris.

'Why's that?' Asked Ray.

'Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this….' Chris began conspiratorially.

'Go on…' Ray encouraged.

'Well when I opened the bedroom door when we all went in earlier I saw something.'

'Christ Chris, just tell us what you saw.' Even Shaz was getting impatient now.

'Well it was the Ma'am -'

'- Obviously.'

'Well she was in an "outfit".'

'Bloody hell.' Ray almost choked on his cigarette.

'Tell us more then.' Shaz urged him on, forgetting herself in anticipation of gossip.

'Well, she was wearing this little black skirt. Only it was more of a belt than a skirt. Could see her stockings and suspenders underneath…'

'I knew it. Game for anything that one. What else?'

'...and this tight black blouse thing, all shiny like, unbuttoned so's you could see her bra.'

The realisation he'd missed out on something dawned on Ray slowly.

'And you covered her up before we all could get a good look? Chris you are a bloody twonk sometimes.'

'She asked me to.'

'That was really thoughtful of you Chris.' Shaz patted Chris's arm, pleased he'd been so sensitive.

Yeah, thought Ray. Really thoughtful. He shook his head. He could have lived off a sight like that for weeks.

'What people get up to in the privacy of their own homes is no-one else's business, is it?' Shaz anticipated that Ray's mind was probably trailing along the gutter right now.

'Not unless the police are called.' Added Chris in his sagest manner.

'She is the police.' Interrupted Ray incredulously. This line of questioning was getting him no-where.

'Everyone's entitled to a bit of privacy Ray.'

'Whatever. Anyway I've just come down from her flat.'

'You've seen her?'

'No, not exactly. I was sparking up a fag outside the bogs when I heard a door slamming again and again, and then a scream. I dashed up there quick as I could and banged on the door.'

'Was she alright? Oh, I'll never forgive myself. I left her on her own.' Shaz stood up, ready to march off.

'Calm down Shaz. She's not alone. The Guv's with her. ' Shaz sat down, confused.

'The Guv?'

'Yeah, the Guv. He opened the door just a crack, so I couldn't see anything, but he told me she'd screamed because she was having a nightmare.'

'But she couldn't have been. She was off to have a bath. Think Ray, did you notice anything else unusual?'

Ray thought back to his encounter on the doorstep. Well he didn't have a go at me about not catching the bloke who'd…. well you know….and his hair was wet.'

'Wet hair.' Shaz mused. 'What was he wearing?'

'His coat, I think.'

'It was raining when I came in.' She remembered.

'You don't think -' began Chris hesitantly.

'Think what?' Ray sensed an idea was forming in Chris's head whether it was a good one still remained to be seen.

' - the Guv's caught him.'

'What would he be doing with him in Ma'am's flat?' asked Shaz.

'Beating the crap out of him if past experience is anything to go by. Can't abide attacks on women can the Guv, double that if it's one of his team.'

'Triple that for Drake.'

'And the Ma'am hates him loosing control doesn't she. You probably heard her screaming cos she wanted to stop him going too far.'

'But why weren't either of them making any noise when I went up? You'd have thought she'd still be shouting wouldn't you.'

'Not if she was trying to resuscitate him.'

'God Shaz, do you think the Guv knocked him out - or worse?'

'You realise the Guv could loose his job over something like this. That Keats is already on his case for shooting her. Ray, Chris, you're going to have to do something.'

'What are we supposed to do?'

'Go up to her flat and make sure there isn't a corpse up there of course.'

'Perhaps we should see if we can hear anything outside first.'

'Good thinking Chris. I'll go and listen outside the door.'

'I'll ask Luigi if he's got a spare key. Save you breaking the door down again.'

Chris stepped outside. The street was wet and deserted. He slid over to Alex's window, jumping as a black cat leapt from a wall, sprung off one of Luigi's dustbins and ran across his path into the night. Was that good luck or bad?

He couldn't remember. He tried telling himself it was good luck because Ray hearing a scream coming from Drake's flat didn't sound at all good news. He looked up. There was a faint light coming from her window, but no noise he could hear. Maybe if he crossed the street he could actually see further into her room. He backed, craning his neck upwards for a better view. There was a shadow, a person kneeling on the bed. He backed further, his eyes fixed on the shadow. It looked like the person was drawing up a big club and then holding it over their head - and then suddenly they brought the club down onto the bed and the light went out. Bloody hell.

Chris sprinted back into Luigi's. He had to tell Ray.

Ray was at the top of the stairs, his ear to the door. He could hear nothing. Perhaps that was a good sign? Perhaps the Guv had got the bloke, given him a good hiding and cuffed him there and then, and he'd bring him in in the morning? Or maybe he'd let Drake take revenge on him for scaring her. That would be it. It wasn't the Guv at all - not that he wouldn't - it was her. She'd done something to the bloke. Ray shuddered. What could a woman like Alex do to a man like that - a perv? He'd seen her almost break the Guv's jaw when she'd punched him and all he'd done was call her a few names. What would she do to someone who'd tied her up and threatened her with God knows what?

'Ray, Ray.' Chris whispered.

Ray tiptoed down the stairs.

'What is it?'

'I've just seen in the bedroom….'

'What?'

'Someone on the bed hitting someone with a big club. And there wasn't even any noise after.'

'Shit. This is serious. We've got to go in.'

'Shouldn't we wait for Shaz?'

'There's no time. It's got to be now.'

Shaz approached Luigi at the bar.

'Luigi, we were wondering if you have a spare key for the Ma'am's - I mean Alex's - flat? She said she was going to come down later and we're a bit worried she might be ill. I knocked on her door earlier and there was no answer.'

'Yes, yes, lovely Shaz. I have one somewhere. One moment, I look for you.' Luigi dried his hands and pinged the till open. He lifted up a tray and handed Shaz the key.

'I did cook everything she prepared most carefully though. Mr. Hunt and her, they both ate the same meal. Have you not seen him either?'

'The same meal?'

'Yes, yes. The same meal. She spent the day preparing it. Just like Mr. Hunt would like, she said. She came crying to me because she wanted it perfect and the electricity, it be playing up all day. So I cook it and take it up to her, about two hours ago. A little late, trouble in the kitchen….'

Shaz took the key from Luigi and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 'Thanks Luigi, you're a star.'

Then she ran out to the stairs.

This was the time Alex liked best. Oh, she loved the excitement of arousal, the blood pumping urgency, the wet and the sweat, the race to orgasm, and Christ, the feel of him, the look of him, the expression of blissful ecstasy in his eyes when they'd come together, but she liked this best. The lying together, limbs entwined under the covers. Gentle shared breaths, gentle kisses, shared musings. Time as slow as caressing hands.

Nothing mattered and everything mattered.

This was the time Gene liked best. Oh sure he'd enjoyed the rush of blood to his groin that had come, in the past, from little things like the accidental brushing of hands, the scent of her assailing his senses whenever she was near and the occasional flash of her flesh -evoking reaction in his own.

Then there was the occasional twinkle he'd met in her eyes. Snatches of closeness and understanding that had turned his stomach into fire and ice.

But now he was much more privileged. Now he bathed in the happy knowledge she wanted him as much as he wanted her - if not more. And he bloody adored fucking her, no, not fucking her, making love. He fucking adored it - she to him or he to her - it hardly mattered. Three years of foreplay and now this night of mutual discovery. Every moment from now on they'd be making love, one way or another - even if they weren't touching. A look, a word, a thought….

Every day, every hour, every minute together they'd be bound by their knowing.

And there'd be pain too. He knew that, but now with her in his arms he shut his eyes on the heart stabbing fear that one day he'd lose her to some young suave sophisticate or to some knife-wielding gun-toting scum, or worse. No regrets. Gene Hunt didn't do regrets. She was worth it.

Nestling together they fell asleep, their legs, arms and even fingers knotted together. Two people who having traveled so far to find each other weren't letting go.

'Ah, Shaz the key. Quick, hand it over.' Whispered Ray, grabbing the key from Shaz before she could say anything.

'No, no, you can't go in…' Shaz gripped hold of Chris's arm pleading with him not to go in.

'Shush. I've just seen someone get bludgeoned in her bedroom. You were right, we've got to go…'

Ray turned the key quietly in the lock and opened the door and began tip-toeing into the flat, closely followed by Chris and Shaz.

'But Chris,' whispered Shaz, still trying to hold him back, 'I don't think anyone cuffed her to the bed.'

They were creeping across the carpet, footsteps as quiet as ants, but Shaz was still making noise. Ray turned his head and gave her a 'shut it' glare as he reached the bedroom door.

'She made the Guv a meal, for God sakes!'

She was too late. Ray was already entering the inner sanctum.

It was dark, but their eyes had time to get accustomed to the dimness and all three of them could make out the identity of the two sleeping people lying blissfully entwined together on the bed.

Quietly they backed out of the room.

'Bloody hell.' Ray shook his head in disbelief.

'Who'd have thought?' asked Chris.

'I did try to tell you.'

'So the Guv and the Ma'am… together?' Chris started piecing things together.

'Jammy bastard.'

'So who put her in handcuffs then?'

'Luigi said she'd been cooking all day. She must have planned it.'

'So she was waiting for him when we came barging in?'

'Whoahow! Double jammy bastard. And to think I was bricking it 'cos we couldn't find her mysterious attacker.' Ray shook his head.

'And he didn't say anything, Ray, when you came up after you heard that scream.'

'That must have been her.'

'You've never screamed like that have you Shaz?'

Shaz shook her head, this wasn't the time for that conversation.

'So what are we going to do, after all they've put us through tonight?'

Ray's hand fell to his belt. Something useful was hanging there.

'Let me see, wasting police time…'

'Misdirecting a policeman…'

'Withholding evidence….'

'That's enough to charge them, don't you think?' Ray jangled his cuffs.

Again creeping into the bedroom Ray leant over the bed. They were already holding hands. This was so easy.

Chink.

Chink.

The end.

(probably)

Loved writing this and getting encouragement - you know who you are, so thank you and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, no. Naughty me. Should have been doing all sorts of other things, but having a few hours to myself I thought I would spend it being naughty - but not as naughty as these two. **

**Hope everyone enjoys me playing with these characters that I don't own, Kudos and the writers do, so I own nothing etc. **

**Please review if you think it was worth me having a messy house and getting behind in my course work for. **

**The morning.**

Gene woke to the feeling of his hand being dragged down over a naked breast. Alex Drake's naked breast. She'd fallen asleep with her bum in the curve of his body, his arm tucked over her waist, their hands gently clasped together. He pressed his nose into her hair and purred. She smelt like fresh laundry and sex at the same time. His fingers skimmed over her silk smooth skin, moving lower, his wrist gripped in a ring of steel. _What, a ring of steel? Silly mare, handcuffs again. She was worried about losing him. Bloody unnecessary. He wasn't going anywhere._

He allowed his hand to follow the pull of hers, over her hip down between her legs, joining another already there. His eyes widened as she shifted towards him, allowing her legs to open. He had just enough time to register the rhythm of her wriggling fingers before his hand was being pulled up and over her taut stomach. He hoped to enjoy the pliable softness of a breast beneath his palm but again found another hand had beaten him to it. A hand that was lightly pinching its owners own nipple.

'Mmm, Gene…' Alex slurred. God she was a naughty minx.

'Yes…?' He felt her jump beside him.

'Gene?' She stuttered, coming awake. He propped himself up on his free elbow, looking down onto her beautiful waking face.

'Surprised to find me here?' She turned her head to look at him, seeing amusement dance around his eyes.

'Umm. Yes.' She turned away. Embarrassed. She brought her hands up to rest under her cheek, groaning in satisfaction as Gene's hand replaced hers over her breast.

'So this is how you wake yourself up every morning is it?' He massaged her breast gently, teasing her nipple hard. What could she say? She'd never hear the last of it but he'd guessed the truth. She really did wake every morning dreaming of him doing delicious things to her body. She nodded slowly. He dipped his head and stuck his tongue out, tasting the stretch of her neck. Strawberries and cream. 'No wonder you're always in late. And to think I used to think it was you being subordinate.' He reached the sensitive spot marking the end of her neck and the start of her shoulder and bit down gently.

'And you Gene?' She squirmed away from the excruciatingly pleasurable bite of his teeth. 'I suppose you've never thought of me at all in the morning?'

Christ, if he carried on with that one second more it would be, hang the social niceties of "did you sleep well", she'd be demanding fucking that instant. But hang on… What was that firmly nudging her behind? She moved her hand to reach for it, suddenly feeling the steel resistance around her wrist. That was a surprise: the great Gene Hunt worried that she was going to run off in the night. It was sweet. Even he needed reassurance. 'I'm not going anywhere Gene.' She said seriously, waiting for his hand to catch up so she could stroke his cock.

'I should bloody hope not. Well not until after I've given you a bloody good morning seeing to anyway.' She had gripped him lightly and was rubbing her thumb over his head, but let go at his words.

'Gene!' Gene knew she was feigning outrage, but he also knew he'd been flippant and that was wrong. Things had progressed from being flippant last night. He'd never realised just how needy she was but, though it scared him, he was happy to admit he needed her too, and if the price of keeping her was giving her re-assurance, in the privacy of her bedroom he'd swallow whatever man-pride he had to do that.

'Alex, I'm not going anywhere. I told you last night.'

'What did you tell me last night Gene?' She knew she was sounding like a right nut job - acting like a manipulative woman of the kind she normally despised, but he hadn't exactly been clear, had he? Both times he'd said he'd loved her were open to interpretation of appreciation of her body. He was so appreciative of it he'd even handcuffed her to him so he could enjoy her in the morning.

He drew breath. She was playing him, he knew. Wanting to hear those three little words again. What was it they said - treat them mean, keep them keen? Well he'd been mean. Shouted at her daily - shot her, and if last night was anything to go by if she was any more bloody keen she'd be spreading herself over the Quattro bonnet wearing nothing but her little red dress, stilettos and a smile - but he did love her, and maybe it was time to tell her so. After all what was the worst that could happen?

'I said I love you, you silly mare, and that I wanted to make a go of things with you.' She twisted her head round to look at him. If he'd had a camera just then he'd have taken a photo of the expression in her eyes to keep forever. He felt a hand on his cheek, a thumb stroking every worry he'd ever had away.

'And I love you too Gene, remember that.' Then they kissed - as fully as their handcuffed hands and their position would allow. 'I thought it was lust talking.' Alex laughed joyfully as she came up for air.

'Lust! Lust!' Gene spluttered. 'So you thought it was lust did you?' She tried giving him a stern stare.

'Of course lust comes into it when you've a body as delectable as yours Gene.'

'And yours too, Alex. Fancy putting your delectable body on top of mine?' Gene rolled over onto his back and waited for her answer.

'You mean you want me to lie on top of you? What about these?' She held up her handcuffed hand.

He realised her misunderstanding, moving his free hand down to stroke his cock.

'Your bum here.' He growled. An order. Her stomach became liquid pleasure at his words. Shakily she stretched a leg over him and edged herself across until she was lying precariously on top of him, her head flung back over his shoulder, the fingers of their cuffed hands entwined.

'Beautiful.' He murmured glancing down her body. 'Best view in the world. '

'You've obviously never been to the South Downs Gene.'

'No need. This view will do it for me every time. Two perfectly symmetrical peaks, levelling out to the undulating plains below, culminating in a wild triangle of bush.' His fingers teased her pubic hair, twisting it into spiked peaks. 'Pine trees, Bols. Christmas.' He worked lower, stroking her folds apart, seeking the wetness at the centre of her. 'Hang on, think I've round a river here. I'm going to have to send in my probe.'

Alex gasped as he manoeuvred his cock into her.

'Oh, God.' She breathed, relaxing down onto him as his thumb found the pinnacle of sensation she hoped it would.

He felt her walls tighten around him. God this was bloody fantastic. He loved watching the way her breasts moved, her pubis thrusting cautiously as she moved her hips in time with his. He moved his hand under them both and to between his legs and hers, keeping his cock secure within her.

'Work yourself.' He begged. He groaned as her hand worked its way down. He'd never known another women to open herself to him like this before. Seeing her, the posh Alex Drake, rubbing herself as his cock buried itself in her -

'Your breast… pinch your nipple.' She raised her hand and cupped herself. He could feel her breath sweet against his face, her gasps getting louder and louder. He remembered her scream from the other night and could have sworn he'd grown even harder. He moved his cuffed hand up to her neck, fingers exploring her lips, her hot mouth. Her hips upped their pace as she licked and sucked his finger -

'Stop!' He cried out, louder than he meant, desperate not to come before she did, surprised as she jumped off him, sliding to sitting on the side of the bed. He groaned in disappointment.

'What's the matter?' She sounded scared. He pulled his arm up over his eyes. Bloody hell. Thank God she was still tethered.

'Nothing.' He sat up behind her, legs either side of hers, chin on her shoulder. 'I was close that's all. Just wanted you to slow down.' He glanced up, realising they were sitting in front of a mirror. He had an idea.

'Move over here.' He shuffled them round the bed until they were sitting in front of her wardrobe mirror door. He smiled appreciatively at her reflection. Casting his eye down to their hand cuffed hands he entwined his fingers in hers. Together they smoothed the fullness of each breast in turn as Gene encouraged her legs apart, a connoisseur of her. His eyes admired her legs, her calves, the hollow left by the stretch of thigh muscle, the joint of leg and hip, her cunt and his fingers and hers stroking her into easy shuddering oblivion. Then he could take it no more.

'Up.' He growled, pressing her forward. She gasped as her nipples touched the cool glass of the mirror, arresting the aftershocks of her orgasm, but only briefly because there he was hot inside her pushing her willing folds apart. His bollocks bouncing on her as he rammed himself in deep. She gave into the glass, sucking down on the fingers pressed across her lips, whimpering as she met his thrusts, pressing herself back onto him, wanting this, wanting him, faster, faster, faster. Exploding.

The sweat running down her back stuck him to her. They fell back onto the bed, exhausted, spent, happy. Breathing in each others love.

Gene glanced at the mirror. An Alex print misted on the glass. God he felt ridiculously happy. Thanks to her. How the hell were they going to get through the day without thinking about this, about last night? Ten minutes, then they'd have to get rid of the cuffs and get on with the day.

Twenty minutes later…..

'Gene, we're going to have to get up you know.'

'Five more minutes, Bols.'

'No Gene, we're going to have to go into work. Besides I need a wee.'

'Better unlock us then.'

'Yeah. Where did you put the key?'

'Me? Where did you put the key?'

'Gene, I didn't cuff us. I thought you did.'

Gene sat up.

'Hang on a minute. If I didn't cuff us and you didn't cuff us…. Who did?'

'I don't care Gene. I just need a wee….'

8888888888888888888888888

Please if you've liked review!


	16. Chapter 16

**False Alarm**

**I own nothing - Kudos, MG and AP do. **

**Another guilty day, but having been debating with Fenella about what I should do to Ray I thought I should get this down before I lost it.**

**Pleasure and Pain. **

After cuffing his Guv and fellow DI to each other Ray knew he should have gone home like the sugary lovebirds in denial - the giggling Chris and Shaz - but he needed more alcohol to keep his bravado sufficiently fuelled and a woman of his own to satisfy the jealous itch in his balls.

The lean bit of bleached blonde skirt jiggling her tiny tits on stage was doing nothing to dampen his ardour, but nothing to help raise it either. In the smoke of the club her flesh looked grey, the hollows left by protruding bones shaded purple and black, like bruises. He wondered if she'd look better in close-up. He reached into his pocket and took out the tenner carefully extracted from his wallet earlier. It was never good to show them the source of your money in a dive like this. Holding his fag dangerously between his pursed lips he beckoned her closer. Her eyes, sharp as a magpie, brightened at the presence of wonga.

'You want?' She asked lazily, standing before him gyrating her hips. He motioned, closer. She obliged without enthusiasm, eyes flickering from his to the tenner. She allowed his hands to ghost up her legs and toy with the flapping string of her panties. Strip club etiquette said he should shove the note in them before she did her stuff. He was being too slow. She glanced over at the floor manager. He should signal to tell her if she should move on or stay. Bastard wasn't even looking. If she was quick she could keep the note for herself. She pushed her boobs together and tilted her head suggestively to one side. Ray removed his cigarette from his mouth letting out a trail of smoke. She stuck her tongue out trying not to choke and lifted her inadequate cleavage high enough for him to breathe on.

Ray looked down at her rack - more like a ridge. He'd have more of a chance of licking his own nipples than she did. He wanted big tits with a smile, gently toned wholesome flesh, eagerness. This streak of ribs wasn't it. He shook his head. No he didn't want. She gyrated away in disgust.

Ray downed his pint and left. There was a time when he'd have shoved a tenner in the girl's bra whatever the size of her tits. Then he'd have flashed his warrant card and arranged to meet in the bogs after the show for a bit of a backstage knee tremble, but not tonight. However big the itch in his balls there was another feeling that was even bigger. Dread.

He'd just cuffed his two senior officers together. He'd even used his own cuffs to do it. The Guv was going to be furious.

Ray crept up the stairs, thankful he'd kept the key instead of giving it back to Shaz to give to Luigi. He'd just creep in, un-cuff them and creep out and no-one would be any the wiser.

He tip-toed through the living room. So far, so good. He stood at the bedroom door gripping the handle - slowly does it. He hadn't realised how long he'd been out. He lowered the handle until he could hear the faint click of the latch tongue being extracted from its hole. He paused, his heart drumming faster than Keith Moon after a bender, and pushed.

In. He was in. Judging by the morning light creeping through her curtains he didn't have long. He took time to listen to the rhythmic breathing - Drake's soft sighs and the Guv's breathy grunts. Hooray. They were still asleep. He moved closer, key at the ready, studying the shapes under the duvet, searching for their hands. He expected they'd be on top of the covers - exposed like he'd left them - but they weren't.

What was he to do? He couldn't well put his hands under there and go groping about could he - could he? What if he accidentally touched something he shouldn't? - He sighed. Everything he touched would be something he shouldn't. And which side should he start? Alex's or Gene's? Which was worse, to be caught staring at another man's hairy bits or his bird's?

He supposed that if he was caught he'd be dead either way so he might as well have some enjoyment out of it.

Subconsciously licking his lips he lifted the corner of the duvet on Alex's side….

She stirred. 'Hmmmmm'. Ray ducked down to the floor, trying not to make a noise. He was carefully listening to the breathing for any change in pattern when Gene let out a loud sudden snort that had Ray silently scurrying under the bed faster than a nervous child spotting a dalek.

'_Mmmmm, Gene…'_

Ray held his breath. He felt sure they'd hear his heart hammering louder than a pneumatic drill after a hangover.

But, he discovered, even his own fear wasn't loud enough for him not to hear that Alex woke every morning thinking of Gene and Gene woke up thinking of her. He imagined them both working themselves off in some kind of psychically linked finger flicking unison and had to bite his hand to stop himself from groaning.

But there was worse to come. Next they were declaring their undying love for one another. It was more than a man could stand - like being the only witness at a nudist wedding, only judging by the creak of bedsprings above him he was not only going to be present for the I do's but for the consummation as well.

Christ, it must be love. Gene was saying ' put your bum here' instead of 'arse', and she was obliging.

Oh help, help, help. This wasn't the time to be getting a cob on. Understandable yes, but not the time.

Ray steeled himself for the inevitable rhythmic bounce above him. Closing his eyes as he took in Gene's description of her body. The twin peaks, the furry forest. Christmas - lucky bugger. Trust Gene to get all the presents.

Then the bouncing began sending entirely the wrong message to his balls. He felt himself harden, his cock pressing more uncomfortably against the denim with each stretch of the springs. There was nothing for it. He was stuck here, he might as well do something about it. He reached his hand down, praying no-one would hear as he popped the button and ran down the zip, releasing his hard length from its denim trap. He gripped it hard, taking comfort in imagining himself in Gene's place - pumping hard into Alex Drake as she groaned above him, ample tits jiggling, mouth open in desire -

'_Stop!'_

Ray felt his heart's sudden arrest like a cleaver to the chest. He'd been discovered - hard-dicked, wanking himself off under their bed. He didn't even dare open his eyes. The rush of fear hardened his cock like never before but bludgeoning his way out with his iron todger wasn't an option. He was dead -

'_What's the matter?'_

'_I was close that's all. Just wanted you to slow down.' _

Horray he wasn't dead. Not yet anyway, and by the sound of things they were moving to the end of the bed.

They were panting, her body squeaking against the glass of the mirror. Ray knew it was wrong to be turned on but bachelor boys who were going to be thrashed by their boss had to get whatever excitement they could. And this was as exciting as he could bloody remember even if he wasn't actually the one doing the fucking.

He couldn't see anything of course, but the sound effects were making up for it. Like Gene said, she really was a dirty mare, a perv. No woman of his had ever made the sounds of enjoyment Alex was making now. Whimpers, groans, little pants urging him on, harder, faster. It seemed like she was talking to him, Ray, too - urging him to sticky completion with her ecstatic moans .

As they fell back onto the bed, he fumbled for a tissue in his pocket to mop up the white eruption of volcano Ray. Finding himself unconsciously keyed into their biorhythms he joined them in post orgasmic haze. All he could do was wait. Eventually they'd get up, get dressed and go to work. He'd have to wait and face the consequences later, just as long as he wasn't discovered…..

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**False Alarm**

**Just a little pressie for all you following this story - especially Fen who didn't push - but made me want to. **

**Don't own anybody - not for profit - just playing with characters owned by Kudos etc.**

**Slam.**

'Sorry, sorry…' Alex muttered as she pulled Gene along with her to the bathroom, her mind focused on emptying her bladder. With a speed that left Gene tripping over his feet like a drunken ballet dancer, she charged through the door, lifted the toilet lid and swung herself onto the seat. She was mid stream before she realised Gene was obviously trying not to look.

'Gene?...' She began, trying to break off some toilet paper with one hand and hoping she'd not broken the spell. He could be old-fashioned sometimes. Would he think any the less of her now he'd seen her pee? God, he looked so sexy standing there too. She took in his broad powerful shoulders, narrow hips and long, long legs. Perhaps she'd embarrassed him rushing to the toilet like a woman possessed. She whispered, 'Sorry.' Still no response. This was going to be hard. 'Take it you're not into water sports then.' She joked. At last he turned.

'What?' He looked confused. 'Someone's just handcuffed us together and you want to know if I'd like to get pulled behind some lunatic speedboat driver who thinks he can turn me into Jesus if I strap some planks to my feet?' She smiled up at him. Of course that's what it was. If she hadn't been distracted by a full bladder and his naked body, she would have been wracking her brains to think who could have cuffed them together too. 'Hurry up off there. My turn.' He blustered.

They shuffled around each other until Gene was in position to pee. 'If you'd taken any longer I'd have had to tie a knot in it.' He informed her, after lifting the seat and sending out a noisy cascade into the bowl.

Looking away she arched an eyebrow, a smile playing round her mouth. 'Couldn't have you do that could I? Might not work again.'

He shuddered. Then considered her earlier statement. 'Watersports…' The penny dropped. He turned to look at her curiously, then glanced down at his cock, raising his eyes with an impish grin. 'So you want to hold it, give it a shake?'

She laughed. 'Not just now. Golden showers don't do anything for me - it's the lack of hygiene - and I think I've done enough_ shaking_ for now.' Her eyes were drawn to the reflection of his face in the mirror. She watched his lips as he pulled them into a familiar pout - familiar too was desire the expression always engendered in her. She sighed. 'Or at least for the next ten mins.'

'Just the next ten minutes?'

'Yes.' She pressed her lips to his shoulder as he quickly closed the lid and flushed.

Doing a little dance around each other they moved to the sink.

'So who do you think it was?' She asked as they washed their hands, both huffing as they tried to work out the best way to move. Being cuffed together in bed wasn't a problem, but doing everyday tasks was a nightmare.

'Someone with a desire to have their bollocks turned into a pair of castanets and given to the two Ronnies for their flamenco Christmas special?' Forgetting she was attached to him, he lifted his arm to rake his hand through his hair. She winced as his sudden movement snagged the metal against her wrist. 'Shit, shit. You okay Bols?' His concern was palpable and sweet. The bones in her legs softened in response. She was melting to him again, but she needed to focus - they needed to focus. They couldn't spend the whole morning making love - could they?

'Yes. I'm okay.' She looked down regretfully. Being in the bathroom was bringing last night back. The gentle kisses he'd applied to her rear in the bath, and the not so gentle grip on her hips as he'd slammed her into the door until she was so lost in exquisite ecstasy that she'd screamed her throat raw. Her leg bones softened again. Any more of this and she wouldn't be able to walk, she'd just sink to her knees before his naked body. But oh what a view...

'Shall we…' she murmured

'Shall we what Bols?' She wanted to say _forget about going to work and sorting this out and let's spend the day in bed_, but she didn't. Instead remembering last night had given her an idea. 'Do you think we could break the chain?'

'How?'

'In the door. You go the other side, hold your arm up,' She held her cuffed arm up too, so the chain ran along the top edge of the door. 'There. Let the chain drop down into the hinge area -'

'Remembering last night were you Bols?' He chuckled from the other side of the door.

'It was pretty memorable.'

'Well you seemed to enjoy it.'

'I wasn't the only one, Mr. Hunt.' He grinned to himself. He was going to remember that scream until the day he died. 'All we have to do now is slam the door. Do you want to count?'

'One, two…' Not waiting for three, Gene slammed the door. Alex let out a girly shriek. He examined the chain.

'One of the links is dented.'

'Let's try again.'

Slam.

Giggly screech.

Slam.

Giggly screech…..

And so they continued. Chipping away at the metal link, weakening it in the guillotine grip of the door hinge.

At the sound of the first slam Ray woke with a start.

Bloody hell. Where was he?

He tried getting up, hitting his head on a bed spring. Then he knew: under Alex's bed. The door slammed again, followed by a giggly screech. The dirty bastards were at it again. Worse than rabbits. At least rabbits had the decency to be quiet. What was it about doors? He winced at the sound of another slam followed by evidence that Drake was approaching another sexual high. He'd always imagined Gene was a bit of a player, well he was the Guv, wasn't he? But that woman was insatiable. But it wasn't all bad news. At least if they were occupied in the bathroom he'd have a chance to make good his escape.

He crawled out from under the bed and remaining on all fours crossed to the open door. Looking rather like a shy poodle Ray edged out, heart hammering a tango in his chest. The door was continuing to slam - but after his experience under the bed he daren't look. Slowly, slowly he crawled over to the front door, hidden from view by the furniture in the room.

'One, two, three - slam!' Bloody hell, the Guv was counting himself in. One day he'd try that - see if it increased the anticipation. By the sound of her giggling it was doing wonders for Drake. It wasn't until he was within a few feet of the door that he stood up. He was nearly there - inches from being free, when a particularly loud slam made him turn round and look.

He froze as Gene, one arm raised over the bathroom door - the other on the handle, naked as the day he was born, sensing someone was in the room, turned to look.

'Ray! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?' Ray could see red rising from Gene's chest, up his neck and exploding out of his eyes. He trembled, and stuttering an apology pulled the key from his pocket.

'Ray?' Alex whispered.

'Came here now,' hopefully Gene had only just seen him and would believe he'd only just arrived, 'to give you this.'

'So you're the little scroat with a death wish are you?' Ray gulped and stepped nearer the door.

' - Ow!' Alex cried out as Gene attempted to close the distance between him and his pray.

Ray realised the problem - Gene couldn't run after him while Alex was at the other side of the door. Hastily he flung the key towards Gene.

'Only came to give you this. Couldn't leave you cuffed together forever.'

'So it was you - you cuffed us together?' Ray nodded dismally.

'You can run, but you can't hide Raymondo. I'll be catching up with you later. And you can tell the rest of the Bakerstreet mob I'll be in to deal with them too.' Alex tugged on his arm.

' - I've got an idea.'

'What's that Bol's?'

'Tell you later - just tell him we'll meet him at work in an hour.'

'You heard the lady - one hour - actually, make it two.'

With that Ray legged it through the door.

TBC.

What has Alex in mind?… Reviews would be lovely if you want to find out...


	18. Chapter 18

**False Alarm**

**Alex has got something lined up for Ray - honest, but my naughty muse is out and I couldn't help giving them the opportunity to have some more fun.**

**As ever, I don't own anybody, copyright with the authors, Kudos, BBC.**

**Police procedure.**

By all rights he should kill Ray when he got his hands on him later - after Bols had her go at revenge anyway. However he had a sneaky suspicion that his heart wouldn't be up to beating the crap out of the permed wonder of Fenchurch East. Something wonderful had happened to him between work yesterday and this morning, and however enraged he was at the liberties Ray and the others had taken with them both he was going to hold on to the 'something' for as long as possible. Especially when the 'something' came in such a sweet package.

Hell, what was he going to do with her? The most perfect parcel he'd ever been given to unwrap. One minute she was so modern and forward he was reeling from the speed of her advances, the next she was reminding him just how posh and out of his class she was. In the bathroom he'd been desperately trying to give her some privacy when she'd started going on about 'watersports'. Perhaps he'd been on the nail when he'd said she'd got a - 'Phd in masturbation'. Trust him to get the wrong end of the stick. And then, when he'd thought he'd have a laugh with her - and asked her to hold it - she'd brought him back down to earth with the quip about hygiene. Thank goodness he'd been housetrained or else lady posh knickers would have had him out on his ear.

Let's face it, he thought, he'd always be lagging behind, but with a behind like hers, was that really such a bad thing?

'So Bols, what did you have in mind?'

She had any number of things on her mind but they were mostly inspired by the way the muscles in his arms were flexing as he unlocked the handcuff circling her wrist. His head bowed in concentration, his dark blonde hair flopping over his face, the movements of his hands tender and assured. She sighed as the weight of the warm link fell from her and dropped into his hand. She felt strangely disappointed. She knew it was irrational but there'd been something satisfying about knowing they were attached to each other. She gave herself a mental shake. What had happened last night, this morning, the admissions of love they'd shared, they were greater than the hold of two rings, well those two rings anyway.

Now, now Alex, she thought, put those silly romantic thoughts away. Concentrate. There were more pressing things to think about, like what exactly had Gene said to Ray about getting into CID.

'What did _you_ have in mind Gene? Two hours? One hour is plenty for us to get dressed and get to work.' She knew she was on the right track when he gave her one of those looks that had her stomach doing loops.

'I know.' He stood up gradually and just as she was getting used to his speed of movement he suddenly swooped her up off her feet. Thoroughly modern woman acquiesced to caveman power and flung her arms round his neck and breathed in Gene.

He laid her delicately on the bed, stepping back briefly to admire the view of her laid out before him. Hell she was beautiful.

'The scene of the crime, Lady Bols. So what do you think? Spot any evidence?'

She looked up at a view that, having been handcuffed earlier, she'd been deprived of for a long while. She licked her lips. 'Oh, I think there's plenty of evidence.'

He glanced down to the object of her admiring gaze and blushed. He wasn't used to being the object of such brazen desire. He coughed. 'Is that your professional opinion?'

Christ on a skateboard, she had raised herself up onto her knees and was making her way towards him. Stand your ground Genie boy. Never know what was coming next.

'Now which profession could you be referring to Guv?' Her hand shot out to his inner thigh.

'Police officer.' He squeaked without much conviction.

'Then I think I should consider a fingertip search.' He groaned as her fingertips began their most thorough investigation yet, creeping up his leg and caressing the area behind his balls. Deciding to launch his own line of inquiry he reached forward with gentle precision and lightly pinched her nipple. The glazed look in her eyes told him she was enjoying his touch. He rolled it softly between finger and thumb and her moan of appreciation grew into a hungry groan. He hardened exponentially as taking a deep breath she sank down onto her folded legs. He shivered, the hairs on his back lifting in sweet anticipation.

'I think this crime is harder than we first thought.' She purred. 'Did you see anything? - You know, last night.'

'Saw every inch of this gorgeous bird, but I've got a terrible memory. Going to have to inspect her all over again.'

'So you didn't see Ray with his hand-cuffs then?' He sighed. Dog with a bone, that one - pity he had another bone demanding her attention.

'Sex and interrogation. Trust a woman to multi-task.'

'Oh no. I think you'll find I'm dedicated to the job in hand. Two hours did you say?' She hooked her hand round his firm buttocks and steered him into her open mouth, groaning wantonly as she gorged herself on him.

'Five minutes will be plenty if you carry on like that.' Drawing her mouth up his length to his tip she released him softly, then laughingly pulled him down to the bed with her, letting him flop onto his back before straddling him and planting wet kisses across his chest. 'Oh, I intend to Guv. Nothing I like more than using my oral skills to manipulate the witnesses. Especially the tasty ones.'

'Use your tongue like that and you can manipulate me all you want love.'

He looked up to the heavens as she crawled down the bed, nudged his legs open and began a thorough assault with her tongue. His fingers twisted desperately in her hair as she took his bollocks into her mouth one at a time. Christ she was incredible.

'I love this Gene.' She whispered between licks and sucks. 'You make me feel so fucking horny.'

'You and me both Alex love. You and me both.' He put his hands under her armpits and pulled her up to kiss her deeply. 'God I love you.' He breathed, and grasping her buttocks he steered her on to him.

TBC

Don't worry - Alex will get her revenge - but if you liked you know what to do….


	19. Chapter 19

**False Alarm**

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters they are the property of Kudos, BBC etc.**

**For those still waiting to find out what Alex has in store for Ray - sorry - it's still not written, but those of you enjoying the ride might find something to like in this chapter. Please review if you do, and make my Christmas! **

**Back to work.**

Alex glided her palms over Gene's chest in indulgent curves. She knew without looking he had a broad smile plastered across his face because so did she. Since she had turned up in Gene's world nothing had made her feel as happy as feeling the thrum of his body against hers as they bathed in the euphoric aftermath of their lovemaking.

Her fingers itched with the need to explore his body. Unconsciously her fingertips swirled around his navel in a lazy spiral. Her lips hungered for his flesh. She pressed her open lips against his side. She supposed she would never have enough of him.

Her caresses were deepening the sense that all was right with the world. Perhaps she should have worried, but she'd made him feel invincible. Her hand journeyed lower, toying with line of hair dividing his midriff. He was in no state down there to frighten horses, let alone nursing mothers and children but her hand seemed irresistibly drawn to his genitals. Tart, he thought with self-satisfied amusement. She cupped him in a gesture that owed more to love than lust and he groaned. He dropped a thank you kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer, smoothing her sweet-scented hair with his hand. He could get used to this.

Intent on reciprocating his gesture she propped herself up using an elbow. Like a cat her tongue flicked over the base of his neck and worked upwards: each taste of skin increasing her hunger and urging her further.

'That was amazing.' She told him between licks and kisses.

'Was it?' He studied her face as she kissed his chin. She was smiling to herself. He really was a needy boy she realised. Time for a bit of well deserved ego boosting.

'The taste of your cock….' She groaned, showing him with the lick of her lips how much she was enjoying reliving the deliciousness of the memory.

'The smell of you…. ' she nibbled along his jaw. 'Never, ever told you Gene, but man-stink - does it for me every time.' She slid her tongue up his neck.

'Certainly moistened your gusset.' He laughed.

'I get so wet for you Gene.'

'Tell me where.'

'At work, in your office, at Luigi's, in the car - '

'- That's not what I meant.'

'I know.' She bit his earlobe gently, moving over to straddle him once more. "I loved the look in your eyes as you entered me. And when you massaged my breasts, and pushed them together… sucking both nipples at once - it felt -' she struggled to find the right word, ' - divine.' She drew in a hissing breath as she felt her breasts tingle. With him looking at her like that she had to fight the urge to push them into his face again.

His chest swelled with pride. He didn't think anyone had ever called anything he'd ever done to them 'divine' before.

'And the feel of you inside me,' she continued, ' - so, so, so big. Hits all the right spots.' She whispered as she kissed the end of his nose. 'I think we were made for each other, don't you think?'

Her breath fanned his face as she pressed her lips to her heady goal.

Enough was enough. There was only so much flattery a man could take.'

Holding her tight he rolled over her, pressing her into the bed and making her shriek. 'My peg seems to fit your hole, if that's what you mean.' She giggled delightedly, wriggling in anticipation as he dropped her lips to his. She raised her hands to the back of his head, her fingers raking through his hair pushing him closer as their mouths and tongues duelled hungrily.

He sighed and pulled away. Bugger. This could so easily turn into early morning round three - but for Ray.

She looked up at him in confusion.

'Much as I'd like to stay and shag you into the middle of next week, we're going to have to get to work. Go and deal with Ray.'

He'd told him they'd only be two hours. Without them both, the rumours hanging around from last night would be flying round CID faster than Douglas Bader on acid and twice as colourful. She said she'd deal with Ray but he still wanted to make sure he was punished. He was the Guv. Wasn't he? No-one in his team should get away with insubordination.

'I know I said you would deal with him, but I'd like to know he was getting everything he deserved.'

'Do you trust me Gene?' He looked into her eyes. She was like Bambi - wide-eyed and innocent. Well not that innocent, but God she was beautiful.

'Of course I do. Let you put my crown jewels in your mouth didn't I?'

'So nicely put.' She admonished.

He grinned. 'My thoughts exactly.'

'I told you I would deal with Ray and I will. Please Gene. Don't worry. I won't disappoint you. It is imperative I quash the rumours of me cuffed to the bed, and Ray, is the key.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Damage limitation and just a touch of blackmail.' Gene looked confused. 'Just wait and see.' She stood up and walked to her wardrobe, thinking as she went. Gene watched her near the remains of the Alex print she'd made on the glass and stood up behind her. 'You can grab a quick shower if you want. I just need to pack a few things.'

'You saying I smell? Thought you liked manstink.' She watched in the mirror as he held her hair away from her neck and kissed it.

'Fresh is best Gene.' She turned and pushed him in the chest, brushing him away: the pretence of efficiency hiding the bubbling desire to join him in the shower.

Reluctantly he picked up his clothes and giving her a "that's life" resigned smirk, he walked out of the door.

Now, she thought, rifling through her wardrobe, she needed to find two of everything. Ray wouldn't know what had hit him.

Shaz twisted the tea towel tight into a cup. She knew she was trying to avoid the inevitable by hiding in the kitchen, but in truth she was terrified about what would happen when the Guv and Ma'am came in.

Ray expected them at nine - five minutes to go. She imagined he'd get through a pack of twenty in that time and polish of the second half of the bottle of whisky he'd slugged his way through since he came in. Chris had tried to placate him but had only succeeded in making things worse. It didn't help Shaz or Chris's nerves that they were all culpable. After all she and Chris had watched from the end of the bed as Ray clamped the hand-cuffs around their wrists. It had all seemed such a great joke at the time.

Her only hope was that the Guv was so happy at finally giving the ma'am a good seeing to, and she was so happy at finally bagging him - that together they'd be in a mellow, forgiving mood.

Crossing her fingers and taking a deep breath Shaz made her way into CID. Ray was trying to sit straight in his chair and Chris was pretending he was lost in the file open on his desk. Three minutes to go -

- but against the odds, they were early.

The double doors burst open and there they were. Shaz's jaw dropped to the floor. They were smiling, and holding hands.

'Now, listen up folks,' began Gene, 'because I will only say this only once. Bols and I here are…' He turned to her for confirmation, 'what do you want to call it?'

'Seeing each other, boyfriend and girlfriend, an item…?

'Shagging the living daylights our of each other.' Muttered Viv helpfully.

'Yeah. All of them and that and all. Anyone with a problem with that can bugger off now.'

The silence was deafening until Shaz had the presence of mind to start clapping wildly.

'Oh, ma'am, that's brilliant news.' She walked up to Alex and gave her a hug, whispering, 'told you it was foreplay didn't I?'

'Yes Shaz', Alex beamed, 'you did.'

Gene looked over to Ray and Chris. 'So you pillocks got anything to say then?'

Ray jumped up, wobbled, collected himself, and made his way slowly over to Gene.

'Great news Guv. No hard feelings eh? Guv?'

Gene took a few seconds to stare him down. Ray looked like shit. He'd obviously been expecting a beating. That was good. Gene was glad to have inspired the fear that had turned Ray to drink. 'Yes Ray, no hard feelings - unless you count the feeling in my trousers watching Bolly bend over gives me.' Alex, making her way to her desk, looked behind her and gave him a knowing smile.

'Right then. Let's get on with some work.' Giving Alex a slow wink he opened the door of his office and shut the door.

TBC.

Please review...


	20. Chapter 20

**False Alarm.**

**Don't own the characters, just playing with them for a while. **

**Just thought I'd give a little re-cap of the plot of False Alarm - such as it is - because it's been a while and this is pretty much the end - probably.**

_A jealous Alex tricks Gene into coming over to her flat to 'rescue' her (or rather for what she hopes will be an intimate tete-a-tete.) However she drinks too much Dutch courage and accidentally handcuffs herself to the bed whilst wearing a maid's outfit. (Oh dear.)_

_Gene brings Chris and Ray to assist him in her rescue forcing Alex to make up a story about being attacked by her 'date'. Left alone to un-cuff Alex Gene discovers the real reason for her state of dress. She serves him dinner, steak and chips, and the evening progresses to the bedroom. Afterward some energetic horizontal dancing she serves up Eton Mess - on him. Needing to clean up they progress to the bathroom. After a minor interruption by Shaz they share a bath - and declarations of love. (Awww)_

_They enjoy their time in the bathroom so much that Alex's verbal expression of the sheer pleasure of the event are heard by Ray who, getting the wrong end of the stick, comes to investigate. Gene sends him away but a discussion with Shaz and Chris causes Ray to come to the (ridiculous) conclusion that Gene is jeopardising his career by beating suspect to death in Alex's flat._

_Adding fuel to the fire Chris mistakes the shadow Alex makes when she throws off her negligee for her clubbing someone over the head. Intent on rescuing their leaders from disgrace the hapless three enter Alex's flat using a key obtained from Luigi. _

_There they find our heroes in Alex's bed, entwined together in a deep post orgasmic sleep. With the evenings drinking clouding his thinking Ray decides it would be a great laugh to handcuff them together, but in the morning Ray has a crisis of conscience and returns to un-cuff them. Sneaking into the bedroom he almost manages it before they wake, but doesn't. _

_Sneakily hiding under the bed he fails to prevent himself being aroused by their lovemaking above him, leaving a rather damp tissue calling card. Whilst they are relieving themselves in the bathroom Ray makes good his escape - or he would have if Gene hadn't spotted him. Gene doesn't realise Ray hasn't just come into the flat. _

_Ray leaves Gene the key to the handcuffs and goes to work to wait Gene's certain revenge. Alex persuades Gene that she should take care of Ray's punishment - thus nipping the stories about her in the bud. A loved-up and mellow Gene agrees to her plan. Arriving at work Gene and Alex announce their relationship. Ray might think he is off the hook in light of their newfound happiness, but is he…..? _

**Hope those looking forward to this denouement enjoy this chapter.**

**Ray's** **Punishment .**

It was dinnertime before Alex put her plan into action. Coughing loudly and making sure all eyes were on her, she stalked over to Gene's office and poked her head suggestively round the door. 'I'm off to dinner now Guv.' He looked delicious sitting at his desk pretending to read. She just wanted to lean over and eat him up, but she had a job to do. 'See you soon?'

'Later.' He said, giving her a small smile. God she looked so sexy in that grey pencil skirt and red silk blouse unbuttoned just a centimetre lower than decent. Underneath, he knew she wearing the works: stockings, suspenders and tiny tiny knickers. No man could possibly resist her.

Seeing Alex leave Shaz took the chance to approach Gene's office with a file he'd requested earlier.

'Granger,' he said quietly. 'Get Ray in here now.'

Shaz shivered as she made her way over to Ray's desk.

'Ray, the Guv says he wants you in his office.'

Ray coughed nervously. 'Has the ma'am gone out Shaz?' He whispered.

'Yes.' She whimpered.

'Shit. I'm for it now.' Ray wiped his palms on his trouser legs. Shaz had to feel sorry for him as he made his way over to Gene's office. He was visibly wobbling. Gene leapt up as Ray entered.

'Shut the door Ray.' Gene ordered. Ray gulped and turning his back, complied. Expecting the worst, his heart almost jumped out of his chest as Gene slapped him on the back. 'Guess you know why I've called you in here Raymondo?'

'Yes.' Ray stuttered apologetically.

'Best night of my life Ray. Handcuffing us together - best idea you've ever had.' Gene thrust a whisky glass into Ray's hand.

Placing it back down on Gene's desk Ray giggled in nervous relief. 'Good then?'

'Good?' Gene spluttered. 'Bloody amazing woman that.' Gene raised his glass as if in toast then leant forward conspiratorially, 'Just between you and me - shags like a demon and gives head like a proper pro - no, better than a pro, she enjoys it. Like an anorexic breaking a fast. Can't stop putting things in her mouth. '

Ray blew out an admiring breath. 'You jammy bastard.'

'Jammy?' Gene huffed. 'You know what they say about women hitting their sexual peak in their thirties? Shame most men hit theirs when they're nineteen.' He puffed out his chest. 'Lucky for me I'm a late developer.' Gene offered Ray a cigarette, cupping his hand to light it for him. 'She's waiting for me now. In the gents. A little game she said. God knows what she's got planned, but Raymondo my son, mark my words. The jolly todger's going to get its third raising of the day, and some.'

The phone on Gene's desk broke their bonhomie with a shrill ring. Gene snatched up the receiver. Ray watched his boss as he stood to attention.

'Yes sir.' He paused, listening to the voice at the other end of the phone. 'Yes I understand it will be a long meeting. Offended you'd think I'd fall asleep. Be right there. Yes sir.'

Gene flung the receiver down.

'The Super?' Ray asked.

'Yes. The bloody Super. Meeting straight away. ' He opened his drawer and took out a hip flask and stuffed it into his breast pocket. 'Bloody hell - Bolly. She's waiting for me - don't have time to let her know.' He patted his pockets, checking for fags. 'You'll have to go. Tell her I can't come.' The phone on the desk started ringing again. Gene blustered into his coat. 'We didn't hear that. Go. Go. Go.' Pushing Ray out of his office and shutting the door, Gene marched out of CID.

Alex hung the 'out of order' sign she'd found in the caretaker's office over the handle to the gents and taking a big gulp of fresh air, went inside. First she checked there was no-one inside, then she inspected the cubicles.

Any qualms she'd had about what she was about to do had vanished the moment her foot had come into contact with a damp piece of tissue paper under her bed. She hadn't used any tissues, and she'd seen to it that Gene hadn't had the need - which left only one option. Someone else. Whilst she didn't want to think about how Ray had come to leave a soggy tissue under her bed, the knowledge that she turned him on made this - what she was about to do - much, much easier. Besides, it could be fun - in a slightly perverse way of course.

Now, for the preparation. Carefully she checked the walls between each of the cubicles for holes. Just as she hoped, there was one which matched her criteria exactly. In the middle toilet of the three the toilet holder had been wrenched from the wall and was swinging by a single screw, leaving one perfectly round spy hole. She sniffed. The toilets weren't as bad as they could be - they had been cleaned possible that week - but they were still men's toilets. She would have to try and ignore the smell of stale urine. Still, although it wasn't the most pleasant place to spend her dinner hour, the gents loos would serve her purpose admirably. Shutting the lid she placed the bag she'd retrieved from her locker on the seat.

Ray marched to the toilets with a bounce in his step. After the worry of the morning he was ridiculously relieved that Gene seemed to be okay with having been cuffed to Drake. Must have added a frisson to their shagging. A certain _je ne sais quoi -_ if the sounds they had made above him were anything to go. He shook his head, trying to shake the memory of them shagging on the bed above him. Slightly dizzy he pushed open the door, ready to give her the news.

Alex heard the door open, and steeled herself for what she was about to do. Over the toilet door she'd hung her grey skirt and now, with a flourish, she added the red silk blouse.

'Don't say anything.' She ordered seductively, hearing the tap of Ray's shoe on the ceramic tiles. 'I just need to know you're there. Go into the toilet cubicle next to the wall.' She listened for Ray's response. 'Quick now, or I won't take my clothes off.' She sensed reluctance. Time for some sultry vamp sulking. She simpered. 'You said you wanted to play earlier - what happened…?' Still nothing. 'You'll like this game - it's called "Voyeur".'

Ray gulped. "Voyeur" she'd just said as her red blouse shimmered over the door, it was probably still warm. What he wouldn't give for an eyeful of her without it on. Descriptions of perfect breasts were one thing - but seeing: that was something else. Gene was off to a meeting with the Super. Wouldn't be back for ages. What would be the harm? He stepped over to the cubicle and locked himself in.

Alex smiled to herself. Hook, line and sinker. Now Ray's punishment could begin.

'Shirt.' She ordered. 'And hurry - don't want to keep me waiting do you?' Switching to a sing song voice she sang, 'I'm watching you.'

Ray gulped. _Voyeur_? Wasn't he meant to be the one doing the looking? He couldn't possibly take his clothes off. Once she got an eyeful of the mat on his chest she'd know it was him.

Alex put her eye to the hole. Ray's hands hovered over his shirt buttons. Christ, what was wrong with the man? _Weren't so shy earlier Ray, when your hands were round your cock under my bed were you?_

She started singing under her breath - 'Too shy, shy.. Hush, hush, eye to eye…' She giggled. 'Okay. I won't look, but don't forget, I've already started.' She took her eye away from the hole and covered it with her palm. 'Throw your shirt over the top. One item of clothing for me - one item of clothing for you. Them's the rules.'

Ray took a deep breath and unbuttoned his shirt. At least he was wearing a vest. Luckily it was the same colour as Gene's or else she would have smelt a rat, and a rat he most certainly was. He wouldn't back out now though. Just had to keep going and see.

Alex caught Ray's shirt with a smile of triumph. This was going to work.

'Good boy. You deserve a treat. Fancy a peek? Of course you do.' She put her foot onto the toilet lid exposing her stockinged leg to the hole. Moving her hand away she waited until his shadow blocked the light.

Ray trembled. He could only see a small amount of leg but he knew it was sexy and stockinged.

Alex took off her red stiletto. Then she snapped her suspender belt strap setting her thigh quivering. Ray let out an involuntary groan. He was growing harder by the second. Smiling to herself she unstrapped her stocking and rolled it down her leg. Throwing the shimmering thing over to Ray she re-covered the hole.

'I'm still ahead of you. Vest. ' She breathed.

The stocking landed on top of Ray's head, drifting down his face. The air in it was keeping the shape of her leg, like a warm ghost. He trembled. This time there was no hesitation. Seconds later the vest was winging its way over the top of the cubicle. Alex giggled.

'Good boy.' She praised him. Slowly, knowing from the shadow at the hole he was looking, she peeled her stocking down her other leg.

'Trousers.' She called merrily, granting the gift of the second piece of hose and pushing her feet back into her shoes. No way was she standing barefoot in a toilet cubicle.

Ray's eagerness was telling. His trousers fell to the floor -

Alex fumbled in her bag. 'Undies, too. Just kick them under the partition - save the loose change from hitting me on the head.' Then making sure he could hear her unclipping her bra she threw it over to him. Ray suppressed another groan. Her perfect breasts had only seconds before filling the red satin cups. His shaking hands examined them and found a hole, bordered with black lace where her nipple would have shown through. Christ._ A peep hole bra._ Taking a deep breath he pushed his face into the cup. Bliss.

'Put it on. You know you want to.' Ray jumped. He hoped she wasn't looking. He put it up to his chest and pushed his arms through the holes. 'Doesn't matter if you can't do it up. It just makes me feel so wet and horny, thinking of you in my bra. You've been such a good boy. Just my "knickers" to come.' Pulling a small red pair out of her bag she quickly doused the gusset with baby oil also taken from her bag.

'Don't you think it's erotic being anonymous while my naked body is mere inches from yours? Sssh. Don't answer, but I bet you've got the hardest erection of your life.' She giggled. 'And I've got a treat for you big boy - watch out.' And with that she pushed her pair of tiny knickers through the spy hole.

'Put them on.' She cajoled sweetly. Ray slowly pulled on the inch of black lace poking through the hole, gasping as black lace turned into red silk. Holding the delicate lingerie before him with great reverence, he trembled as he realised the satin was still damp. Perhaps it was the bottle of whisky he'd drunk, perhaps it was because she'd made him feel so hard he could cut diamonds, but sitting on the toilet lid he obeyed.

'You know you want to.' She whispered. She was right. Lowering the scrap of lace and satin he put one then two feet through the legs. Then pulling it up it to his groin, he introduced it to his stonking hardon and grinned.

Gene pushed Chris forward into the Gents and prompted him to say the line he'd given him.

'Can't go in there - it's out of order.'

'Okay,' Said Gene putting on a reasonable cockney accent. 'I'll have to use the ones on the second floor.' Gene turned to Shaz, checked she had the camera prepared and dragged her through the door after him.

Alex climbed onto the toilet lid. Taking a quick gander over the cubicle she checked Ray was ready, then looking over to Gene she gave him the thumbs up.

Gene's strides made short work of the distance across the floor. One swift kick and the cubicle door was swinging off its hinges and Ray - resplendent in a red and black satin lace peep hole bra and matching panties - was exposed to the flash of Shaz's polaroid camera.

'Well I never, Raymondo. Never had you down for a cross-dresser.'

Alex stepped off the toilet and opened the door, walking fully clothed to stand beside Gene.

'Keep the undies Ray. They suit you.'

'You, you...' Ray stammered, trying to work out how she was fully clothed.

'Two of everything Ray - apart from the stockings. And if you're wondering -' She pointed to his groin' - baby oil.'

Gene snatched the polaroid from Shaz's camera and shook it in front of Ray's face. Ray sat back on the toilet seat and bowed his head.

'See Raymondo - when I realised that you'd taken the liberty of hand-cuffing me and Bolly together I wanted to beat the crap out of you, but Bolly here persuaded me to let her make the point - mess with us at your peril. And you know what?' Gene bent and stared menacingly into Ray's eyes. 'For once I'm glad I listened to her. Gave me the best laugh I've had in years. But take note - and you two - if you ever, ever pull a stunt like that again you'll be out of a job faster than you can say there's no place like home.'

Alex gave all of them a wry look and giving Gene a wink left them to it.

'What are you going to do with the photograph?' Asked Shaz.

'Insurance, Shaz. Insurance. If word ever gets out about last night's experiment with S&M then this -' He shook the rapidly developing photograph, '- this gets sent to Ray's dear old Mum back in Manchester. Think on ladies and… he coughed - 'Yes, just think on.' And with that he walked out to join Alex.

Epilogue to follow.

Reviews welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

**False Alarm**

**Epilogue Part One.**

**Oh dear. Playing with those lovely characters I don't own but wish I did again. Remember this is an M rating for a reason.**

888888888888888

'Insurance, Shaz. Insurance. If word ever gets out about last night's experiment with bondage then this -' He shook the rapidly developing photograph, '- this gets sent to Ray's dear old Mum back in Manchester. Think on ladies and…' he coughed, glancing back at Ray - 'Yes, just think on.' And with that he walked out to join Alex.

8888888888888888

Ray swirled the beer dregs around his glass. 'Okay. I'll do it.' Gripping the edge of the bar he leant back into a decisive hard-man pose. 'Just one condition.'

Gene registered Ray's empty glass and jumped to the natural conclusion that Ray's services could be bought for the price of a drink.

'Certainly Raymondo. Luigi…' Ray patted his pockets as Gene sought the attention of the permanently flustered Italian. 'Refill of your finest ale when you're ready landlord.' Gene leaned over the bar, making sure Luigi had seen the note between his fingers.

'I know your beer's only fit for polishing silver, but pop in a couple of whisky tops for my friend and my good self, and I'll even cross your sweaty Italian palms with silver.' Gene grinned, then, feeling the need to elaborate, added 'We're celebrating.'

Luigi busied himself pouring drinks. Gene certainly looked like he was happy - but who knew what the irascible policeman could do next.

Ray's hands connected with what he was looking for. He pulled his cigarettes and lighter out of his jacket pocket. This was going to be harder than he thought. For once his Guv wanted him to do something for him and while a man was always chuffed to be asked Ray needed Gene to do something for him in exchange. It had been a long time coming, but at last Ray was in a position to bargain. After all who else was Gene going to get? Poirot, Bammo, Chris?

'If I'd have realised you could be bought with a few drinks I'd have collared you days ago.' Ray winced as Gene slung a heavy arm round his shoulder and crushed him in a matey squeeze.

'Your drinks.' Luigi pushed the pints across the bar and Gene released his hold on his drinking partner in favour of his whisky laced pint. Ray rubbed the blood back into his shoulder as he waited for Luigi to move out of earshot.

Drawing a deep breath Ray broke the companionable silence and spat out with more aggression than he intended, 'The photo, boss. That's my condition.'

Gene's eyebrows shot up as he spluttered into his drink. He turned to see Ray's lighter shoot out a defensive flare as Ray lit the cigarette now dangling between his lips. The glare of Ray's blue eyes through the smoke told him the man was serious.

'Which photo?'

'_That _photo, photo.'

8888888888888888888

Gene stepped out into the corridor intending to follow Alex - but she was nowhere to be seen. The only sign of life was the soft scrape of an out of order sign swinging gently on the handle to the Ladies. _So that was her game, was it? _ Checking to see no-one was watching he pushed tentatively at the door. This was unknown territory. Gene Hunt didn't do Ladies' loos. He'd barely got a leg through when his arm was caught in a tight grip and he was dragged in.

She stepped back towards the tiled wall, her kiss pulling him with her. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, his shoulders, then his back, clinging to him like he was her life raft. He could taste the urgency on her lips; feel it in the hands snaking inside his jacket, pulling on his shirt, fingernails testing his skin; hear it in the moans escaping into his mouth. The thunder of desire raged through his head: his need was greater. They'd have five minutes tops before the unwashed hordes of CID would be wondering where they were.

His fingers groped the firm cheeks of her arse. He ground his hips into her, showing her the strength of his desire. Crashing his mouth onto hers he pushed her head back against the wall not stopping when the back of her head reached solid ceramic. He kissed her roughly, his teeth clashing against hers as his tongue searched for her half-forgotten taste.

The outside of her skirt ruched against its lining as he skimmed her hips with his hands. Sparks of static jumped to his fingers. She was electrifying.

Abandoning his appropriation of her rear he slid a hand up to her breast. He gripped it hard, sweeping the side of his thumb across her hard nipple pushing it impossibly inwards. Her hands found his arse.

He closed his eyes and pulled away from her lips, moving instead to her neck. He felt her breath against him, she was trembling with expectation. Knowing they would have to break this contact soon he took a moment to enjoy the moment - the panting of desire on the brink - then the memory of Ray in her red and black satin peep hole bra flashed through his brain.

He opened his eyes. He drew a long in breath calming himself with the sweet smell of her hair. Damn Ray breaking into his thoughts. Damn him barging in between him and this gorgeous woman. He ran a possessive hand down her body, over her stomach and pausing to apply delicious pressure between her legs. She groaned. Her hands were on his chest now, tweaking his nipples. He cupped her sex through her skirt, squeezing the coarse fabric between her legs. He tried looking into her eyes, drowning in the want he saw there, but the sensations in his body were too intense, his eyelids fluttered shut releasing another unbidden image of Ray, sitting on the toilet, hairy legs akimbo and 'her' knickers barely containing his meat and two veg.

Alex adjusted her head to give him access to her neck. He dropped his lips to the base, pushing the image of Ray away. Unconsciously kissing turned to sucking, and sucking turned to biting. The hands exploring his chest pushed him away in protest.

He spun away from her, disgusted with himself for confusing her with images of Ray - bloody hell, Ray! - Disgusted for taking it out on her.

He strode across the white tiles to the window. Pretending to find something interesting in the view of dustbins and garages below. He leant his head against the glass, resisting the urge to bang his head repeatedly against it.

'We shouldn't have done that.' He said by way of explanation.

'Don't say you're drawing the line at some heavy petting in the Ladies Gene?'

'Heavy petting?' He watched her put her hand to her neck and rub. He almost couldn't bear it. 'No.' He sighed, turning away. 'To Ray.'

'But you went along with it. You just said you were glad you'd listened to me. You said it gave you the best laugh you'd had in years. '

He said nothing. He could hear the tension rising in her voice. Her failsafe snotty belligerence coming to the surface.

'I know.' He said sadly.

He knew he was endangering loosing everything all because he couldn't get the picture of the station's hairy chump out of his head but he didn't know what to do.

He rested his head against the glass again. It had to mean something didn't it? Seeing pictures of nearly naked blokes in your head when you were straight.

What would she say if he told her?

Some tosh about psychological motivators no doubt. Jealousy? - it certainly wasn't that.

Guilt? Would they have to make it up to Raymondo for taking the piss out of him?

Possibly.

Fear?

88888888888888888888888

He heard the soft click of the door behind him and thumped the glass. That was it then. Fear. Fear of not being good enough for her. Fear of her leaving him, fear of her taking him for a fool.

A weaker man might have cried, but he wasn't a weaker man. He was a man about to get pissed. He reached into his pocket for his flask. There wasn't enough whisky in it to anaesthetise his utter feeling of loss but a man had to start somewhere.

He was draining the last drops as simultaneously the fire alarm went off and the door opened. He didn't look round.

Whoever it was ignored his ranting that the toilets were out of order and they should learn to read and bugger off or else risk being burnt alive. Whoever it was, slipped her hands over his eyes.

'Guess who?'

'Dorreen.' He'd said, bluffing.

'Who the hell is Dorreen?' This was good. She was back and acting jealous.

'Works in the canteen. Always gives me extra portions.'

'Pushing sixty with most of her own teeth…?'

He turned to face her. He should have known she wouldn't give up on him that easily.

'What did you go out for?'

'This', she answered, swinging the polaroid camera by its strap and thrusting it into his hands.

He lowered his eyes to consider the black box, staring at it like it had landed from Mars.

'What's this for?' He asked not raising his gaze.

'Taking pictures Gene.'

'Well I know that…' He heard the grate of a zip opening and looked up. She'd stepped away from him. Her hands moved to her sides as she shimmied the skirt over her hips. His eyes widened as the garment fell to the floor revealing the swinging straps of a red lace suspender belt and matching knickers.

'Ray got what he deserved Gene. If he wanted to keep his infantile fantasies private he shouldn't have tried getting his jollies hiding underneath my bed.'

'What?' Gene couldn't believe his ears. 'He can't have, he'd only just come in…'

'I thought you knew - why you were so keen.' She looked at his disbelieving face. 'The evidence says he was there.'

'What evidence?' He was getting ready to combust.

'The rather damp piece of tissue paper I found while you were in the bathroom.' She advanced towards him toying with the buttons on her blouse. 'But I don't want to think about Ray now, do you?'

'No.' He agreed. Ray had got what he had deserved, and no, he didn't want to think about Ray. He didn't want to think about Ray in women's undies, picture Ray in women's undies, or talk about Ray in women's undies. What he wanted was to hold the beautiful woman in front of him and never think about Ray in women's undies ever again.

All he wanted to think about was Alex, but the rather insistent ringing of the fire alarm was threatening to spoil his fun.

'You know we'd better get out of here - before we risk getting burnt to death like a couple of Doreen's best sausages.' He screwed the top on to his flask and pocketed it inside his jacket, slightly dismayed she seemed to be still undoing buttons.

'Monday, 11 o'clock: fire drill. You really should learn to read your memos Gene.' He tried not looking at the creamy tops of the breasts she seemed intent on revealing, knowing if he did he'd be lost.

'Viv will still want to account for us.'

'Already done Gene.' The blouse finally open he allowed himself a look, drawing in an admiring breath as she exposed her shoulders and let the red silk fall to the floor.

'Now what?' He coughed, suddenly nervous as her hand went up to her neck again.

'Now we put to rest the reason why you did this.'

He spun on his heel - turning to the window again. He knew she was a bloody good psychologist but she couldn't see inside his head - could she?

Her hands rose to his shoulders as she tried kneading his tensions away. He sighed. No way could she come even close.

Her breath warmed his neck. 'You think if I can make a joke out of Ray that easily - then one day I could make a joke out of you, don't you?'

He had to give it to her: psychobabble amounted to something after all. He nodded dismally.

She spun him round to face her and thrust the camera into his hands.

'Take a photo Gene. One shot. One time offer only. Ten minutes left. Entire station to chose a location from - interview room, one of the cells, your office?... Here?...'

He flung the strap purposefully over his shoulder and drew the camera up to his eye, framing her earnest face in the view finder before lowering the camera again.

'So I get to keep this photograph?' He asked, not quite believing her proposition.

'You get to keep it.' She assured him. 'Insurance, wank material, blackmail… yours forever.'

She advanced towards the long mirror above the row of sinks, cupping her breasts through her bra and adjusting her look in the mirror. 'Just think Gene - what's it to be? Saucy undies or….' She reached behind her to unstrap her bra, 'topless?' Easing the straps over her shoulders and letting the bra drop into the sink she pushed a plump round breast towards her face, sticking her tongue out as if attempting to lick her hard nipple, 'like this? Or...' She whispered seductively, turning to run a finger down his chest and over his groin, bending her knees in front of him, hands at his belt, 'You in my mouth….?'

He pounced, grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her up from the floor.

'Drake, my office. Now.' He pulled her out of the ladies, marched her down the corridor and into CID, manhandling her into his lair and pulling the blinds down furiously.

'Can't take a photograph without light Gene.'

'Bugger.' He exclaimed, releasing the blinds just as quickly as he'd pulled them down, leaving her standing in the centre of the room, waiting expectantly.

'Seven minutes.' She reminded him.

'Desk.' he ordered, sweeping the surface clear and sending a ream of papers fluttering to the floor.

'Front, or back?' She asked demurely.

'Back.' He whispered, scarcely believing she was going to go through with this. Palpitating as she approached the desk.

'Knickers,' she hissed. 'On, or off?'

'Whatever you feel most comfortable with.' He answered gallantly fighting for breath.

'To the side it is then.'

She climbed onto the desk as elegantly as she could. Gene wiped the sweat from his face.

He kept bringing the camera up to his face, walking round the end of his desk, climbing on the chair, trying to picture how he could best photograph her. She was lying on top of his desk now, head propped up by an elbow, breasts bare, nipples hard, one hand down her knickers, exposing herself to him and touching herself at the same time.

It took all his resolve not to leap on her and feast on her delights that instant. Instead he looked through the camera. She looked like a woman in a porn mag, better than them because she was real.

She smiled, enjoying his gaze, loving his admiration, his nervous adoration of her and suddenly he knew exactly the picture he would take.

Raising the camera to his eyes he found the right angle and clicked.

888888888888888888888

TBC.

In the distant future probably - but reviews do encourage me, if that's a good thing.

**Please note. In the 80's there were no mobile phones, no network sites - a nudie pic couldn't transmit round the world in a couple of clicks. Please remember Alex is a trained psychologist - ie. She knows what she is doing and Gene - unlike most today - is a ****proper**** gentleman.**


	22. Chapter 22

**False Alarm**

**Epilogue Part 2 - or in other words chapter 22. **

**Better own up now. Some people might be pleased to hear that this is harder to finish than I thought. Had a shitty few days - escaped by thinking up this and writing this down. Hope others find it as therapeutic as I have -**

**And, oh, it's a little bit naughty too.**

**Usual disclaimer - own nothing etc. **

**What number is that?**

Gene held one hand out ready to take the developing photo emerging millimetre by millimetre from the camera hanging from his neck.

'S'pose you want to see it then?' He held the blurry card delicately by the edges to stop the ink smudging and wafted it in the air.

'You don't have to show me Gene. It's yours, remember?' Her eyes narrowed inviting him to leap on her and lose himself in her. She was still laid out on the desk: the red lace of her suspender belt cutting her body into two - upstairs and downstairs. His gaze drifted down, haughty nose, saucy smile...

Upstairs - bare-breasted Amazon: downstairs - taut side-stretched knicker gusset exposing her sweet 'I'm-waiting-for-you-Gene-please-fuck-me-now' cunt.

He had to give it to her, in more ways than one: the tastiest dish ever to be laid out on his desk. He just didn't know if they'd have time for the main course.

'You love this don't you?' He hissed, deciding to play it cool. She filled her cheeks with air and blew out slowly. He knew she'd rise to the taunt. Of course she loved it. Loved him gazing down on her, worshipping her with his lens. He glanced down at the now fully developed photograph. She didn't want to see it but he needed to keep it safe. He leant over her, deliberately withholding his touch as he slid open his desk drawer and placed the photograph carefully inside. He shut it with a satisfying clunk but, the camera was not so reserved. Dangling freely from his neck she had to grab it to stop it bumping into her. Keeping her gaze on him she lifted it up and examined it.

'There's another photo left.' She said grinning saucily and checking him out through the viewfinder.

He knew there wasn't - he'd checked. 'So what do you want to do with it?'

'Jacket off, Mr Hunt.' This wasn't the time to be bashful. They had five minutes tops. Taking her cue he loosened his tie. She sat up, smiling as he exposed first one shoulder then the next. Playing up to his audience of one he caught the jacket expertly before it dropped to the floor, swooped it up over his head and brought it whooshing down onto the edge of the table with a satisfying crack. She shrieked in delight.

'Chair,' she blurted through near hysterics as he threw the jacket onto his coat stand. 'Stand on it. There.' She indicated a spot in front of the desk. He pulled the chair over and stood on it. He didn't know about her, but the view he had was fantastic.

'Trousers.' She ordered with a giggle. His hands moved to his belt. John Travolta with added testosterone. He unbuckled it in a couple of powerful gestures that had her writhing in anticipation. Button, then zip...then something caught his eye - a shadow crossing the doors into CID - the door moved….

Trousers already sliding over his hips he leapt off the chair landing with a 'grumph' behind the desk and quickly reaching up and pulling her down on top of him.

'What the heck, Gene…'

'Shumfhones oumpgh sffair' Gene mumbled, his face full of muff.

'MMmmm...'

She'd mistaken the sensation of his lips moving at the top of the thigh (him trying to talk) for another kind of oral expression. Her thighs responded eagerly, clamping round his ears and cutting out all sounds apart from those vibrating through their bodies.

He thought fast. Someone was coming into CID. He couldn't be sure they wouldn't try coming into his office. Had he locked the door? Bugger. But no-one would dare coming into his office when he wasn't there, would they. They'd knock first - he just had to keep her quiet. From this angle he couldn't put his hand over her mouth and more talking was out. There was only one thing for it.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration he squeezed his hand down between their bodies. His trousers had already slipped down…

Other hands were already there, freeing him from his boxers. He lifted his hips as she guided the remaining obstacles down to his knees. He grasped hold of his cock, waggling it in her direction, hoping she'd take the hint, but she had other plans. Arching like a cat she pressed it between her soft giving breasts and rolled him up and down. It was wonderful - but he needed her to be quiet and she was already whimpering. He breathed out in exasperation, spurring her to shimmy above him. Soon she'd be saying his name begging him for more - loudly.

There was nothing for it: if he was going to get her to suck his cock he had to do what he'd been dying to do ever since she'd spread her legs over the table. He brought both hands up to her arse and opening his mouth wide pushed her down onto his welcoming tongue.

That did it. Mouth open, cock held high and bullseye - down in one. She rose up slowly, lingering over his head with sweet suction like he could never believe, then down again like the cock hungry animal she was, her hands teasing his balls, working him in a rhythm that matched the grateful tongue trawling the intimacy of her precious womanhood.

The initial adrenalin rush of imminent discovery abating, now, with her lips round his cock and her legs shielding him from the sounds of their would-be discoverer, he felt strangely detached. Blissfully sexed up. He'd almost stopped imagining how he would explain away being caught at it in the workplace. Almost.

He was concentrating on enjoying the moment when she started making urgent moans and shaking her body above him. He could have been forgiven for not realising she was trying to talk to him. Instead, thinking she was close and they'd be able to get themselves better presented (ie dressed) he upped the pressure of his tongue adding his fingers, stroking pressing licking sucking, thrusting tongue and fingers up into her as he felt her muscles tautening.

With one hand he reached between their sweat slicked bodies and finding a bountiful breast teased its nipple brutally. She squatted more heavily down on him letting him know he was doing the right thing. She took him deeper into her warm moist mouth abandoning massaging his balls in favour of urging him further into her. Recognising the signs he withdrew his fingers and powerfully squashing her buttocks under his forearm rolled her onto her side, sucking strongly on her as she was on him. Within seconds her incoherent moans were fluttering along the length of his cock as she found grateful relief.

Ninety-six, sixty-nine. There was no confusion now. That time in the tunnel when he'd made her clean his boots, all leading up to this - them in the 69 position behind his desk with someone walking around outside and the whole of CID due to return any moment.

She rolled her leg over him - returning him to the land of the hearing just in time for them to hear Viv's voice calling whoever it was away from his door.

'Outside, Sir. There's express orders the building has to be clear for at least ten minutes.'

They waited for the doors to CID to slam shut before collapsing into laughter.

'I don't know what you're so happy about,' he gruffed, helping her to her feet, and pulling up his trousers 'there's unfinished business here.' He pointed down at his groin where his glistening cock was still throbbing with want - so much so he abandoned doing his zip up in favour of pulling his shirt out to hide it. Mindful of her nakedness he reached for his jacket and put it round her before glancing around furtively and grabbing her hand.

'Come on Lady Bols. Back to a room with no windows and a lock on the door.'

88888888888888888

TBC - obviously. Reviews always welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

**False Alarm**

**Please pray for me. My smutty fluffy muse won't leave me alone. She says she will then she doesn't and then this is the result: More M ratedness.**

**Disclaimer. She doesn't own anything and neither do I - possibly because I do this when I should be doing much more profitable things. **

**By the way, she loves reviewers, favouriting and alerting people. **

**Quick.**

They'd practically run down the corridor. Her stilettos like hammer falls on the floor. She'd bent to take them off but he wasn't having any of that slowing down nonsense. He'd scooped her up, making her giggle and clasp her arms around his neck for dear life while he'd cramped her knees to him with one hand and jogged as fast as he could. He'd gone to turn round at the door - to push open it with his back - but she'd protested and kicked it open. She'd spiked the door with her heel but neither one of them cared. They were beyond that.

They were behind the door. Hungry for each other. He pushed her into the wall, his hands skimming up her sides. His thumbs drew a line over the bottom of her ribs as his hands cupped the hollow of her stomach. She gasped. She didn't know it but he was formulating a plan. He was determined images of Ray in her undies wouldn't ruin things this time.

He knew by her raised eyebrows he'd surprised her when he grabbed her bra and held the cups over her breasts. Oh to be her bra, and to hold them puppies all day, imprinting the lines of his palms on her like a silvery gauze.

Luckily she'd gone with him, pushing her arms through the straps, letting him slip his jacket from her arms, after clipping her up from behind.

She'd protested when kissing her sent the spread of her bare back crashing into cold tile. With casual chivalry he'd moved her to the hand drier, hitting the blower on, making her warm both sides.

'You taste of me.' She said, breaking away from his lips to catch her breath.

'Lucky you. I love your taste.' He grinned, silently savouring the memory of her fluttering over his cock as she'd drenched his face with her nectar behind the desk.

'So it seems.' If the tone of her voice wasn't enough to tell him she was remembering it too then using her tongue to mop her taste from across his top lip and around his chin underlined the fact.

'Better kiss me again.' She urged breathily. He obliged. It was impossible not to. His tongue was desperate to explore another entrance to her, sliding over hers in an attempt to find the traces she'd picked up from his face.

Sherbet lemon, champagne, the essence of her. It was a mean trick. His head was even fuller of her now. Her pheromones infused his brain, but there were still things he needed before he dared close his eyes.

Her skirt.

He picked up off the floor, keeping her pinned to the dryer with a look. Ever the gentleman he bent and opened the waist for her. Letting her thread her legs through the opening: graceful as a gazelle. He was disappointed to see her knickers had moved from the side to cover her blush of hair but the excited rustle of her skirt, the coarse fabric over the silky lining, more than made up for it. Besides he had plans for those knickers.

Blouse next. He hung it shimmering over her shoulders, eyes keeping hers arrested in want. He'd wanted to do up her buttons but as far as she was concerned the time for playing was over. She launched herself at his chest, knocking the breath out of him. One soft long-fingered hand snapped round the back of his neck, the other squeezed his buttocks hard.

There was no doubting her need when she ground himself into him unmindful of the damage someone solid from shaft to tip could inflict.

'Knickers - off.' He growled, feeding her ear and her anticipation. He could feel her shake as she held onto his shoulder for balance. He watched her step dance over the holes. Her legs had started to tremble, just as his mind closed to everything but her. He caught her arm, holding out his hand for her to pass the scrap of lace to him.

'Gene…?' It was a question and a plea. She was shaking all over. He nearly had her now. Her eyelids were drooping; she was giddy with want, but his ego wanted to bring her to the edge of unconsciousness.

He twisted the lace around his fingers, pulling it into a taut line between her mouth and his, letting her appreciate the way he was contemplating the stretch of material with such unrestrained hunger, feigning ignorance of the frantic hands divesting him of his trousers and boxers. He felt her firm handgrip envelop him, but still he didn't react. He could hear the hitch of her skirt as she struggled expose herself to his cock, but he didn't allow himself to acknowledge her actions.

Control.

Control.

Holding back was heightening her need.

Patience.

Patience.

There was just one more thing he wanted to do before skewering her to the wall and making her explode.

Holding her taut panties up to his face he sniffed along their whole length as if savouring a cigar, breathing in her sweet intoxicating smell. Then reaching the end he opened his mouth and gripped the stretch of gusset between his teeth and sucked his way slowly back. He knew he'd turned her legs to jelly by the subtle drop in her height, but when he pushed the whole tiny garment greedily into his mouth he felt her opening herself for him, a frantic hand trying to pull him gently closer to her entrance, but failing. He wasn't taking. Yet.

Still holding back he balled her knickers in his cheek he gave her a rakish grin. He chewed it round. Boy was he addicted to the taste of her. She was top drawer single matt and cuban cigars rolled into one incredible hit and now with his balls screaming at him to get on with it and her give -it-to-me-now-or-I'll-pass-out desperate, it was time.

'Please, please, please….' Tears watered her eyelids; her leg raised involuntarily to his hip; her fingernails insinuated themselves into his skin. She was his.

His hands captured the silk folds of skirt at her hips, steadying her involuntary thrusts. She whimpered again, a pathetic mantra. 'Please, please, please….fuck me Gene...' And now he obliged and the pumping heartbeat he'd been stifling broke double time.

He thought through the sedate beats on the dial of his mother's old Hammond organ - waltz, foxtrot, quick step, bosso nova - hell now he was screech metal, rapid fire rap, flash punk...

His hands gripped her arse cheeks in a lift, allowing her to raise both legs, to take him in deeper to pumping bliss.

He was Malcom Cambell breaking the land speed record. He was a rocket taking them through the stratosphere. He was a freight train thundering down the line with no brakes... but then she'd be the damsel tied to the tracks about to scream her head off...

Shit, they were close: her darkening eyes, the tightening of her muscles, the sheen of sweat on her brow, the crescendo of her gasps…

'Gene, Gene…. I can't…I'm going to….' Thankfully she'd spotted a corner of knicker lace poking from his mouth and grabbed it between her teeth because he wouldn't have been able to hold back even if his mother herself was standing in the doorway. She gobbled up the black lace quicker than a plate of Luigi's linguine, as he snatched the last gasps of air he needed to accelerate them to glorious simultaneous lift off.

When they finally ridden the tsunami and pulled apart she'd smoothed her skirt down and done up her buttons. Fully dressed - apart from knickers. He imagined underneath her skirt his semen would be trickling down her legs for the rest of the day and grinned.

He'd stood still while she'd tidied his hair and wiped any trace of lipstick from his face and neck and now he was watching her leaning over the sink, expertly reapplying her make-up.

'Managed to banish the thoughts of Ray that time then?' He started, caught out yet again by her command of psychotwattery.

'Yes. No more Ray,' he muttered bashfully thrusting his hands in his pockets.

'Know how to get rid of him forever?' She asked, twisting her lipstick down and putting it in her bag. He waited for her to answer her own question. 'Burn it.'

'Burn it….?'

'The photo. Burn it.' He reached into his jacket pocket and took out the photo. 'If I had known it was that simple I'd have done this hours ago.' Holding the photograph over the sink by one corner he took out his lighter and set fire to it, smiling gratefully at her as the flames lapped away Ray's hairy legs and saggy stomach as acrid smoke curled up to the ceiling -

...to the smoke detector -

- He realised his mistake and began swiping the air, hoping that diffusing the smoke over a wider area would avoid the inevitable, but he was too late. The smoke detector shrieked its response. He strode over to the window. Below them huddles of confused police officers were debating whether to go back inside or not until Viv took charge, lining everyone up again.

'Bless you Viv.' Gene muttered in unheard thanks.

'We could have taken our time…' She said, pointing up at the screaming alarm. She had moved next to him, hanging on his shoulder, tracing her finger down his ear '- not that that wasn't wonderful, sexy, thrilling…'

He stretched an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a close embrace. The words were out of his mouth before he could think. 'When we're married we can take all the time in the world.' He pulled away fast. This wasn't what he wanted, well it might be, but this wasn't the way. In a moment of euphoria he'd let the pustular schoolboy in him off the leash and this was the mess inexperienced youth made of things. In a bloody woman's toilet of all places. Alex, Miss posh knickers, ready to drop them for him at the slightest provocation, the kindest, sweetest, most wonderfully craziest thing to happen to him in his entire life. Alex, the one person who deserved wining and dining, the rock on a ring, the down on one knee declaration of everlasting loving - champagne….Bolly….

'Got to switch of the alarm.' He blurted. His hand was at the door when he heard her reaction...

'All the time in the world Gene.' She was smiling - blowing him a kiss even as he enveloped her in a bear hug.

'I can do this better - more romantic - I'll do it more romantically - we'll go on a date, you and me, and….you…. properly...'

She stopped him rambling on with a press of her soft newly painted lips to his. not caring now about the smudges on his face.

'Yes Gene. We'll do it, properly, disgracefully, wherever. I just want you.'

TBC.

Smutty and fluffy enough…?

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

False Alarm

Sorry this has been a while. A reminder - Gene has asked Ray to be his best man, but Ray sees a bargaining opportunity.

88888888888888888888

Drawing a deep breath Ray broke the companionable silence and spat out with more aggression than he intended, 'The photo, boss. That's my condition.'

888888888888888888888

Gene cleared his throat. He remembered Bolly telling him he should be prepared for this one day, but he'd hoped today wasn't it.

'No can do Raymondo. It's gone.'

'Gone, what do you mean gone?' Ray hissed, his eyes growing wide in indignation.

'Burnt it.' Gene intoned truthfully taking a long swig of his pint.

'I had you down for many things Guv, but I never had you down for a liar.' Ray spat, his hands shaking as he fumbled for a cigarette.

Gene took another long swig, his movements slow and deliberate, his outer demeanour giving nothing away.

'What makes you say that?' He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

'I know where it is.' Ray answered.

'Come on then,' Gene drained his glass, 'show me.'

8888888888888888888888888

The walk over to CID was a silent one. Gene chanced a glance up to his Bolly's flat. No doubt her ladyship and Shaz were having a relaxing girly time talking dresses over a few bottles of wine. He knew zero about wedding dresses but if he could swap places now he'd opt for comparing the merits of the many ridiculously named shades of white, or cream or whatever colour she was going to wear for the wedding instead of walking to CID with Ray.

Bloody buggering backfiring blackmail.

Ray, with unusual determination, stormed through CID and into his, Gene's, office. As Gene caught up Ray was trying pull open his desk drawer and failing. It was locked - as Gene knew it would be.

'It's in here.' Ray pointed down at the drawer.

'You think.'

'I know.' Gene raised his eyebrows as Ray continued. 'I've seen you looking at it everyday. You pull it out, smirk at it for a few minutes then put it back.'

Gene pointed to a chair.

'Sit.' He ordered. Time to take control.

Despite his better judgement Ray obliged. Gene strode calmly across the room and behind his desk, keys at the ready. He bent as if intending to unlock the drawer, then held back.

'It's not what you think.' He began. Gene sat down heavily and leant his elbows on the desk. After looking Ray in the eye he put his head in his hands as if about to make a painful decision.

'Well, what is it then?'

'I don't have to do this you know.' snapped Gene. 'I could ask someone else.'

'Yeah? Who?' Ray scoffed. 'Should have known you wouldn't hand it over. Like having one over on me too much.'

'Having one over on you?' Gene sprang across the desk, his face close enough to smell Ray's toothpaste. 'You bloody ungrateful curly-haired jumped-up pup.' Ray blinked as Gene's barely controlled anger threatened to spill, but somehow Gene controlled himself, sitting back down. 'I should have beaten the crap out of you for what you did - lying under our bed, getting your rocks off listening to me giving my future wife one. And do you know what gets to me the most?'

'What?' Asked Ray, feigning bravado his stomach didn't feel.

'Even after hearing all those things that I said to her, those private things no man should ever listen in on, you still went trotting off to the bogs to see what other 'stimulation' you could get.'

'Well you've had your own back haven't you?' Ray stood, adrenalin making him bold. '- Dangling that over my head like a sword of Damascus or whatever it is, for months now.'

'And that's too much punishment for what you did is it?' Asked Gene, his voice laced with sarcasm.

'It is if you want me to be your best man.'

Ray threw his final card on the table. Gene had given it his best shot, but so had Ray. Gene thought of the wedding, how he'd promised Bols it was going to be perfect. Unfortunately perfect meant Ray as best man.

'Okay, okay. I'll show you 'the' photograph.' Gene grinned through gritted teeth. Politeness personified he made a show of jangling through his keys to find the right one and unlocking the drawer, his eyes permanently on Rays.

He slapped the polaroid on the table and slowly moved his hand away from it.

'Blimey'. Ray breathed out.

'Yeah. Blimey.' Agreed Gene. 'That's the photograph I look at.'

Ray breathed out slowly. 'Can see why.'

Gene looked up just as Ray lifted the photo up for scrutiny and abruptly snatched it from Ray's grubby fingered grasp.

'No you can't. You can't possibly see why.'

'Where was this taken?' Asked Ray.

'In here, same day. When all of you were doing fire drill.'

'Whoo, whoo, whooo!' Ray exclaimed. 'So that wood behind her that's your desk isn't it? - She must be lying on…' Ray twisted his neck trying to work out by the grain of the wood where Alex had been lying when the photograph was taken ' - hang on a minute, I came up that day. I looked in here - didn't see anything.

'We were engaged in an activity of the oral kind, down there.' Gene pointed at the floor, inwardly cringing at the amount of disclosure that was necessary at this point.

'You were talking? - I didn't hear you.'

Gene gave him a look that could wither prunes.

'Still doesn't explain what you've done with 'my photo' though.' Continued Ray, persistent. 'Could still be in there.'

'Help yourself.' Gene pulled out the drawer further. 'Search the bloody thing.' Ray shuffled through the drawer, turning over papers and an assortment of pens but found nothing.

'Still haven't said one thing to convince me.'

Gene huffed. He went to his booze cabinet and pulled out two glasses and his bottle of scotch. He poured himself a large one, necked it back, then filled both glasses, handing one to Ray. 'Had to burn it. She said.'

'Because?'

'Because I was bloody seeing you all the time.'

Ray felt the stirring of giggles in his stomach but batted them down. Unfortunately he couldn't stop the muscles in his face pulling his mouth into a huge stupid grin.

'What me… in those tiny little pants and sweet bra…'

'Yeh. That's quite enough of that Ray - thank you. Anymore and you'll find this the contents of this glass in your face and alcohol and stray cigarette sparks don't mix - and because this department hasn't quite run to funding a sprinkler system - I'd have to use my ingenuity to put you out.' He gestured to his flies to indicate his meaning.

'Now, now guv, no need for that kind of talk is there?'

'I don't know Ray. You haven't told me yet. Are you going to be my best man or what?'

Ray took one last look at the photograph on the desk. One day, if he was lucky, a woman like that would look at him like that, and hopefully he could find her at their wedding.

'Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just pencil me in for dances with all the best looking bridesmaids.'

'Will do. Thanks Ray.' Gene patted Ray on the back, thankful things had gone as well as they had.

'Coming back over to Luigi's, Guv?'

'Nah. You go. I'd best lock up and head home.'

88888888888888888

Gene waited until Ray had gone before turning the photo over and giving the smiling face his customary attention. "Insurance, wank material, blackmail… yours forever." That's what she'd said when when she'd lain topless and almost knickerless on his desk and allowed him to take the saucy snap.

He brushed his thumb gently over the outline of her face. Even from a photograph her eyes had the power to project warming beams into his heart. No surprise he looked at the photograph whenever he couldn't look at her.

However, even though she'd said "insurance, wank material, blackmail… yours forever," he couldn't be sure of the result of telling her the truth, BUT he could be sure of the result if she ever found out he was telling a lie. He wondered what she'd say now he'd had to show Ray the evidence. Forcing himself to face the inevitable sooner rather than later he picked up the phone on the desk and dialled her now familiar number.

Alex stumbled into the bedroom and snatched the phone to her ear, both cursing the interruption to her booze-sozzled sleep, and grateful to be out of the uncomfortable chair she'd fallen asleep in. She and Shaz had long since succumbed to effects of the wine they'd both drunk whilst pouring over bridal magazines. Shaz was now semi-unconscious covered with a blue honeycomb on the sofa.

'Gene, my lovely husband to be, how are you?' She giggled.

'Not as pissed as you obviously.' He sighed. A drunk Alex could make things tricky.

'Why are you ringing?' Alex asked, climbing onto the bed and laying down.

'Wanted to hear your lovely voice my darling.' He answered, playing up to her.

'And…?' She asked, twiddling with the curly flex, finding an unexplained restlessness in her fingers at the sound of his voice.

'Got Ray to agree to be best man.' He began tentatively.

'Well done.' She effused, but then he could sense hesitation, cogs whirring. 'What did you have to do?' Gene swallowed.

'Tell him about the photograph.'

'And…?' He could tell her tone had hardened. Professional interrogation. Was this what he had to get used to? He fixed his eyes on the broad smiling mouth in the photograph and decided she was worth it.

'I had to show him -'

'Oh.' Now was she saying "Oh"? Or "OH!" ?'

He rubbed his cheek with his hand drawing it up over his forehead. Suddenly he was on a knife edge. 'He didn't see anything,' he reassured her, 'well nothing you don't show him everyday.'

'I said, "Insurance, wank material, blackmail… yours forever"…' She was puzzled. She remembered how she'd lain on his desk offering him the chance to capture her in all her near-naked glory - so how come Ray had seen something she showed him everyday. Her brain felt like fuzzy felt. Gene wasn't saying he thought she'd been exposing herself to Ray was he? - No he couldn't. Sober up Alex.

He thought about the photograph she'd expected him to take, then he thought about the photograph he'd shown Ray.

'Like I said Bols - never underestimate me.' Alex felt her stomach constrict.

'I don't.' She responded quickly. 'That's why I'm marrying you.' Well at least she hoped she was.

'Thought it was because of my devilish good looks, fantastic conversation and legendary prowess as a lover.' The knot in her stomach relaxed and melted into cuddly warm goo.

'Yeah. That and all. And that's why I love you so much.

'How much?' He asked hopefully, stretching his legs out and crossing his feet on the desk.

'Come over here and I'll show you.' He was just about to leap into action when he remembered a problem. Shaz.

'There's a problem.'

'What?'

'Shaz.

'Oh.'

'What's she doing now?'

'Sleeping.'

'Well if I come over and start doing what I'm thinking of doing she won't be asleep for much longer.'

'I can be quiet.' Alex pleaded, her hand now twisted into the phone flex, remembering now why it felt so restless - his voice.

'I haven't noticed.' Gene replied. 'I've had to start stuffing my ears with cotton wool just so I can hear the next morning after one of our sessions.'

'I can't help making noise when you do such delicious things to me.'

'Guess it's back home to a lonely bed for me, unless you want me to become a crap lover.'

'There's always phone sex Gene…'

'Well I've met some accommodating women in my time but none of them could put a phone - '

'Urgh. Not that kind of phone sex Gene…'

'I know, I know…. What are you wearing?' He kept his eyes on the photograph, hoping she was going to describe the red satin and black lace number she'd had on that day.

'Blouse, jeans… What are you wearing?'

'The usual, suit, shirt, tie …. Not doing very well at this are we?'

'Perhaps I should just tell you what I want to do to you?

'That might work. '

'Do you remember what I did just before you asked me to marry you?'

'Never likely to forget that am I? And neither is that violinist.' Gene sniffed.

'Not my fault Gene. I how was I to know what you had planned? I just thought we were out for a nice meal away from Luigi's, for a change.'

'Well you're supposed to be a detective. I thought you might have an inkling with me being so bloody nervous. Even my palms were sweating.'

'That's what made me drop my napkin.' Alex laughed.

'You were trying to pass it to me?'

'No I was trying to create an excuse so I could climb under the table and help you release some tension.'

'Well you certainly did that.'

'Umm. Yes I did. You know Gene, I hope you're getting hard at the moment. I'd hate to think of you over there, all…. Tense.'

Gene grunted down the phone. He allowed his eyelids to close and let her voice wash over him like clear honey as he unbuttoned his trousers and took himself in hand.

'I guess that's an affirmative. Remember how I took your zip down with my teeth.'

'That's when the violinist came. He was half way through his solo before he realised you weren't there.' He curled his fingers round his rapidly hardening length, remembering just how it had felt, her ring pushing into his leg from in his pocket, her lips around him bringing him closer and closer to eruption.

'And you were half way down my throat, my hands massaging you, tongue teasing…'

'Yes, I know. Bloody tease. Tease me some more.'

'Licking you all over, up and dooowwwwnnn. Then the waiter came over.'

'Bloody nosy parker. Thought you'd done a runner. Wanted to know if I wanted the bill.'

'And all you could say was "Aaahhh!". No wonder he got concerned, he thought you were having some kind of seizure.'

'Well I was, but he didn't have to shout out "is there a doctor in the house?"'.

'Yes. That was a little unfortunate - bad timing.' Alex giggled. 'Who would have thought a little excitement would set a heart racing quite as much. Poor guy couldn't be blamed for calling the ambulance.'

'His face though, when you came out from under the tablecloth.'

'We'll never be able to go there again.'

'Never.'

'Even though they were quite good about it. They all clapped when you blurted out "Here's the ring, meet you at the church in about three months time."

'Alex…'

'Yes?'

'Sod this phone sex. Send Shaz packing, or put some ear-phones on her she won't notice. I'm coming over.'

'How long are you going to be?'

'Not long, just got a few things to do here first.'

'Love you.'

'And you.'

Alex got up to find some headphones for her sleeping friend whilst in his office Gene tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped himself carefully up. He put the photograph he'd shown Ray back in the drawer and locked it. Bolly might say she didn't want to ever see that photograph, and he was going to stand up in Church and tell everyone how much he loved her, but he never wanted her to find out how soft he actually was, and as far as she was concerned he was softer than the Andrex dog and Chris put together, because there in the locked drawer was the evidence. Faced with the choice of photographing her almost naked and capturing the love and lust in her eyes when she looked at him that day, he'd choose the latter every time.

8888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading, and for everyone who has alerted, favourited and reviewed - big hugs.


	25. Chapter 25

False Alarm

Another offering from the fruit-bowl of my fruitcake mind. Naughty but hopefully nice - let me know what you think why don't you….?

Last of the smut for this story, I think.

Hope you enjoy.

I don't own anything - characters are the property of Kudos.

Each Peach Pear Plum.

Having exhausted herself searching through the bedside table for - What was it? Obviously not anything important - Alex lay back on the bed, letting herself luxuriate in gleeful anticipation of Gene's imminent visit, but heck - she realised as the phone crashed to the floor - she was still a little too drunk to co-ordinate her body properly... and what had she promised him? ...

To show him how much she loved him.

She'd need to sober up a bit to do that sentiment justice otherwise she'd just be drooling over him like some demented puppy. Not attractive at all.

So how should she sober up?

Water. Cold water to the face, or down her neck? Probably not the best idea to drink any more – it didn't do to be distracted by a full bladder whilst in the throes of passion. Perhaps some food to soak up the wine? Yes. Food. Good idea Alex.

Alex stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, her thoughts alighting for brief moments of clarity then drifting away like windblown fairy seeds. Bread, she decided. The staff of life. That was the stuff. On her way to the bread-bin she spotted a small person sized shape on the couch. Shaz. The blue honeycomb blanket rose and fell in time with Shaz's snuffly breath causing Alex to remember something about promising Gene to either find Shaz some headphones or get her to leave. She was half tempted to give Shaz a shake, but her young friend looked so peaceful Alex didn't have the heart. Something to cover her ears then. Her hand alighted on the bag of bread in the bread bin. Only two slices left. Crusts. Drunkenly she held them to her face sniffing to check their freshness and contemplating their thickness. Yes, ideal sound insulation. Bending down to the couch she prised Shaz's head up slightly with one hand and squeezed one slice under her with the other. Shaz shifted a little, but didn't wake. Alex held her hand over her face as she struggled to stem the tide of giggles rising in her throat. Carefully she took the other slice and balanced it over Shaz's other ear. There. A perfect Shaz sandwich.

Toilet. That's what she needed now. She staggered as quietly as she could across the room, accidentally bumping into the table and sending the fruit bowl flying as she passed. The bread insulation was obviously working well because despite the new commotion, Shaz didn't stir. Indifferent to the fate of her fruit, Alex reached the bathroom safely. Pulling her trousers and knickers down she sat heavily on the toilet seat and began to wee. There. One job over and done with. Still sitting she swung her legs like a petulant schoolgirl and focused on the jeans bunched at her ankles. When Gene came she wouldn't need clothes she grinned smugly – he'd just rip them off her. She might as well take them off now. She shuffled her feet through the holes and dangling them by a foot, kicked her lower garments into the wash basket. Goal!

Spraying water onto her face she strove to wake herself, only with the best of her co-ordination spent on scoring the a goal into the laundry she succeeded in not only wetting her face but thoroughly wetting her blouse too. Off it came. And her bra. Brushing her teeth she smiled a toothpaste frothed smile at her naked reflection. Naked. Just how Gene liked her. Or did he ? – perhaps he'd like something to unwrap. Something she could only find in the bedroom.

8888888888888888888888

Gene strode purposefully out from CID, thoughts of her promise to him filling his mind and raising a little more than just his blood pressure. By the time he reached her door he was more than a little 'raised'. Positively standing to attention if truth be told.

He inserted his key in the lock and opened the door. First thing he saw was Shaz crashed out on the couch – a slice of bread covering most of her head. Must have been a good night he concluded as he took his boots off. Knowing how Bolly hated him getting into bed with his socks on, he peeled those off too and stuffed them into his boots. Now where was madam?

After eliminating the bathroom from his search and pausing to brush his teeth there with his own toothbrush, a smile stretched across his face as he realised there was only one place she was likely to be. The bedroom. God she really was perfect for him. He turned to tiptoe across the room – it would be a shame to wake Shaz now when he was so close – his foot collided with the upturned fruit bowl.

'What the hell!' he cursed – as quietly as any man could whilst nursing a bruised foot. Placing the bowl back on the table he checked the floor for runaway fruit. Last thing he wanted was a squashed satsuma between his toes. Two apples, a banana and a couple of plums. He fingered a plum. It was one of the smaller varieties. Dark purple with a bluish bloom that disappeared into shine as he stroked it. He'd always said Bolly had a plum in her mouth and this one was just the right size... he tossed it into the air and caught it... yes, just right.

Alex was stretched out on top of the bed when Gene opened the door. Despite being a little under the influence she'd managed to light a candle and slip on a shimmer of dark purple material that veiled her breasts and tied together at the centre of her chest with a ribbon. He took a sharp breath and smiled. She looked gorgeous, gorgeous and hot. Placing a small 'object' on her bedside table he held eye contact as he proceeded to tear off his clothes – tie, jacket, belt, shirt, trousers, pants - throwing them to the floor beside the bed. She wriggled to sitting in order to better watch him, the heat of anticipation spreading through her body as her eyes drank in the alpha power he exuded in spades.

Naked he sprung onto the bed, straddling her and crawling up her body until he was poised over her stomach. He knelt up, leaning back slightly to allow her to stroke his broad chest and stomach. She forced her hands to remain gentle as she teased his hardening nipples, knowing if she let lose her need she'd be grabbing and tearing at his flesh until she had totally consumed him.

'I see you dealt with Shaz.' He said laughing. 'Bread ear-muffs very ingenious, but pretty ineffective.' He bent to whisper into her ear, his breath sending tingles along her neck and down her spine. 'Your screams can pierce walls Bolls – think a little slice of white's going to stop her getting wakening of her life? Gonna have to think of some other way of muffling you.' Leaning over her he put his hand onto the wall for support. For a split second she wondered if he'd really put a pillow over her face just so they could have sex and whether in this already heightened state of arousal she'd let him, but then she realised he might be referring to something a little nearer to hand. Very near to hand and now rapidly approaching her mouth. She curved her hand through his legs and under his balls, lifting him and bringing his beautiful throbbing cock closer to her outstretched tongue. He allowed himself to come tantalisingly close to her, watching as her tongue poked out to taste him, but as soon as she was near he swung himself out of her reach, nudging teasingly at the sides of her mouth.

'Much as I love your lips around my cock Bols, I was thinking of putting another object in your mouth.' He reached over for the plum on the bedside table. Sitting back on his haunches he held the plum in front of her, allowing her to examine it and consider the possibilities of its use.

'You want me to put that, in my mouth?' She asked.

'Sweeter than my bollocks Bols, and none of those pesky hairs you keep moaning about having to spit out.'

'I don't moan,' she protested. ' – I love sucking your bollocks.' He grinned down at her mouth, replacing his cock with his thumb and caressing her cheek. It was the kind of thought that would earn him a slap but he was sure she was never prettier than when her lips were in close proximity to his privates. Looking directly into his eyes she continued stroking his scrotum, massaging his balls and licking her lips. He was half tempted to let lose and grant her her unexpressed but blatant wish, but he had needs too and whilst she had demonstrated quite admirably she gained exquisite pleasure from pleasing him, he wasn't a savage.

'But if we don't find something to quieten you down then I'm not going to be able to satisfy you in the way we both want.' She had to agree there was some sense to what he said, particularly because him shifting his weight and moving down the bed had created an influx of pressure spiralling to her groin. It was as if she could feel herself swell. Suddenly she had the biggest cunt in the world, only Gene, still toying with the plum, seemed intent, on ignoring its existence.

'So you think shoving that down my throat's going to work?' She asked, impatiently curling her legs round his and thrusting her hips towards him.

'Only one way to find out.' He smiled, managing to keep clear of giving her the friction she so obviously was seeking.

Tilting her head back she opened her mouth wide. 'Get on with it then.' She breathed, raising her legs even higher.

'Good girl.' Holding her jaw still with one hand he pushed the plum into her mouth, taking care not to break the skin as she struggled to accommodate it under her teeth.

'There. Wasn't hard was it?' He asked, checking her eyes for signs of distress.

Alex shook her head slightly, crinkling her eyes up at him to reassure him she was ok and squeezing her hands between their bodies to grasp his cock. Dipping his head to hers her ran his tongue round her stretched lips letting her take charge of guiding him into her centre.

He stilled himself to allow them both relish the gentle clasp of her muscles around him before joining her in gentle rocking motion punctuated with slow desperate grinds that ruffled the purple material trapped between them.

Alex crossed her legs over his buttocks, her heels massaging the hollows there, her head leaning to one side, her mouth deliciously full of plum. She closed her eyes and imagined her mouth was full of something else firm with taut smooth skin: a double penetration.

Her thoughts let fly escaping into erotic images full of Gene's powerful flesh, in her mouth, in her. She groaned, a trail of saliva escaping from her mouth. Her hands, suddenly freed from her gentle control unleashed their hunger. Her nails dug into his back, pushing under the skin, claiming her possession of him. Immediately she did it she knew it was wrong. Knew she'd hurt him even before Gene pulled away, leaving her whimpering through her nose. Leaning back he grabbed her arms and pinned them down.

'What do you think you're doing Alex?' He asked, his voice low and dangerous. His pain softening as he breathed in her fruity smell. She hung her head in shame, hoping he'd understand she hadn't meant to hurt him. 'Got carried away did you?' She nodded desperately as he tried turning to inspect the damage to his back.

'Please…' She gesticulated silently with her hands, bending them at the elbow and clasping them wrists together in front of her chest.

'Yes. Good idea.' He snapped. She was momentarily confused, but soon understood when he leaned over to the floor and pulled up his tie. With surprising speed he wrapped it securely round her wrists and attached her to the bedpost. 'There, no more wildcat scratching. Want to test your nails try them on that.' He held her gaze in stubborn refusal to let her off the hook. After a while she realised he must have accepted the apology in her eyes because he started to rock against her again pushing into her, giving her the friction she needed but refusing to be drawn into the speed her trembling cunt required.

His eyes dropped to her stretched lips and the moist tip of the plum poking out between them. Bending his head he allowed his tongue to begin a slow assault on her lips, his hands holding her head in place, as he kissed her unmoving lips, fingers tracing the outline of her ears before pushing gently into them, cutting off all sound apart from the thrum of their heartbeats under their skin.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the building sensations between her legs and around her mouth. Teasingly he moved his tongue from her lips, but the pressure of the plum in her mouth seemed to increase - but the tickle of his hair assured her he hadn't changed position.

The explosion of sharp sweet juice spilling over her bottom lip caused her eyes to snap open. She looked up to see that between his teeth Gene held a piece of the plum. Somehow it felt he'd bitten off a piece of her.

He must have seen the worry in her eyes and mistaking it for concern over the spilling juice Gene raised her head and pushed the spare pillow under her head.

Assured that he did care and she wasn't going to choke on the plum juice escaping from its wound she continued to grind her hips towards him, releasing him from her cross legged grip and opening her legs wider and alternatively arching her neglected chest towards him.

'Tart.' Gene chuckled noting her desperation. Still holding the morsel of plum flesh between his teeth Gene took one end of the ribbon holding the purple material across her chest and pulled, releasing her breasts to the air. Flicking his eyes upwards he noted that the dribble of juice flowing slowly down her chin had collected in the hollow at the base of her neck.Taking the piece of plum out of his mouth and balancing it on her chest bone, he leant down and lapped the sticky juice from her skin.

'Tastes like you Bols. Sweet and tarty.' He so knew he was going to pay for that later, but for now he just licked his lips. Then lowering his hands he hooked his arms under her knees, raising the angle of entry, moulding his balls into her perineum.

She groaned at this new delight but he was still neglecting one part of her anatomy. Letting her gaze fall to her increasingly protruding nipples she fairly begged on their behalf for his attention.

Following her gaze he chuckled at her desperation and ingenuity. He bloody loved this woman, but he wasn't about to let her have things all her own way, not without a bit of fun of his own. Taking the morsel of plum with his fingers he squeezed the plump flesh, making it weep before applying it drop by drop to her nipple.

Alex shuddered as the cold juice hit, her nipple reacting almost painfully as the drops fell. She could swear she felt the crackling of sugar drying on the surface of her areola as he applied the wet flesh to her other breast, greedily sliding it over the curve of her as his mouth closed over the first breast to enjoy his attention, engulfing her enlarged tip with his tongue, his teeth grazing the length of it as he worked through his own desire.

Pulling on the tie holding her hands above her head, she wondered briefly what she'd do if he let lose his urge to suckle in the same way as she'd let free her urge to consume him earlier. She should have been scared, but all she wanted to do was to give herself to him so she pushed her breast closer her stomach tautening as his mouth opened wider and wider. In response her hips bucked against his. Bone crashing against bone.

Noting her growing impatience he abandoned her breast and lowered the hand holding the stub of plum, sliding it down until it was grazing her nub with its still hard skin. Her muffled groans told him he'd connected with the right spot. Sandwiching it between their bodies he took up his hold on her legs again. Chancing a look at her face he smiled wickedly. Sweat had dampened her hair creating tendrils around her face. Her stretched lips and hollow cheeks reminded him of how she looked when she sucked him off, and her eyes… Her eyes, darkened in lust, told him she was enjoying this as much as he was.

She kept her gaze on his as he increased his pace, pushing into her slickness harder and faster, slamming into her again and again. She felt her muscles tightening to the point of rictus.

Sliding his own eyes shut he sensed her straining on the edge. Breathing in the unique smell of plum and sex, he felt himself to falling into its spell until his head was spinning, until he was pumping blindly into her pulsing body, pressing the breath out of her, sending the plum shooting from her mouth and crashing into the wardrobe with the speed of a bullet. Searing into her pulsing body they exploded around each other, their foreheads meeting at the point all other sense of the world other than each other shattered like glitter around them.

Neither saw or heard the door open and slowly click shut.

8888888888888888888

TBC.

Don't like to beg, but I love getting reviews...


End file.
